


31 Days of Setleth Smut:  Kinktober 2020

by Spaceelf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Altar Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, BDSM, Bath Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breeding, Candles, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Demons, Desk Sex, Dimitri and Claude in chapter 20, Dragon Seteth (Fire Emblem), Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Feral Behavior, First Time, Fluff, Gags, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Magic, Masks, Massage, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Mirror Sex, Missionary Position, Monsterfucking, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Sauna, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Setclaudeleth in chapter 23, Seteth is a cockslut in chapter 19, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trains, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wedding Night, Worship, a surprising amount of Bottom!Seteth, hand holding, no beta we die like Glenn, sothis regalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceelf/pseuds/Spaceelf
Summary: Am I doing 31 days of Setleth smut?  Well, I'm trying!  Am I mad?  Maybe!A series of Setleth One-Shots for Kinktober 2020.  May be canon-divergent, maybe different routes.  In all of them, they end up fucking.Prompt list will be in first Chapter.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Seteth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan/Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan/Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 143
Kudos: 215





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these, check out my other short Setleth fics: DILF and The New Professor!  
> If you like porn with plot, I have quite a few other Setleth fics of varying scenarios!

Kinktober Prompts taken from illustrator Andrew Tarusov as recommended by Bee! I have altered a few days with random kinks from other Kinktobers that I feel I can do better justice for. I have also switched a few prompts out for requested prompts!

1- Aphrodisiacs  
2- Outdoors  
3- Crossdress  
4- Glory Hole  
5- Knives  
6- Candles  
7- Boot worship  
8- Toys  
9- Blindfold  
10- Masks  
11- Lingerie  
12- Bondage  
13- Spanking  
14- Massage  
15- Priest  
16- Scent  
17- Praise  
18- Exhibitionism  
19- Cuckolding  
20- Breeding  
21- Worship  
22- Threesome  
23- Sixty-Nine  
24- Hair Pulling  
25- Fingers  
26- Choking  
27- Biting  
28- Orgasm Denial  
29- Orgasm  
30- Squirting  
31- Aftercare

As always, if you have suggestions for kinks, leave them in the comments--I might just swap one of these for yours! No guarantees, also there's some things I just don't think I can do.

SETLETH TIME GO!


	2. Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth have a very professional relationship. To check up on Byleth, Seteth schedules a weekly tea time in his office to review reports and discuss work.  
> Everything is strictly professional until Seteth decides to try some tea he got from the students.
> 
> They end up fucking.

“Ah, professor. Thank you for joining me again for tea.” Seteth smiled, opening his office door and allowing her in. Since Byleth arrived a few months ago to work at Garreg Mach, Seteth was wary of her. To put his mind at ease and get to know her and see if she was trustworthy, he regularly met her for tea.

She humored him, sharing weekly reports of what the students were up to. While everyone in the monastery had been welcoming to her, Seteth was the only one who questioned her position and even doubted her. To that end, she respected him for doing so.

Their relationship was very straight-laced and professional. Byleth kept her conversations shot and her manner curt. The topics never strayed from their work, the closest to casual conversation between the two was about wrangling the students when they got too rowdy… or Sylvain being Sylvain.

“I procured a new tea for us to try.” Seteth smiled, pouring her a cup. She sat across from him, the desk between them.

“Thank you, Seteth. Where from?” She smelled the faint floral scent waft through the air.

“Lorenz recommended this one to me.”

“Really?” Byleth raised her eyebrows. “He so rarely shares his blends… Maybe he didn’t like this one and didn’t want to see it go to waste.”

“You’re getting to know the Golden Deer quite well, I presume?” Seteth chuckled.

“Yes, I am. They’ve been a wonderful class. Quite a few other students have shown interest in transferring.” She replied, sipping her tea. The liquid spread its warmth through her as it went down. “How refreshing.”

Seteth drank his own, “This is a lovely blend.” He smiled down at his cup.

They chatted for a moment about the market offers and training weapons before Byleth noticed the warmth from the tea continuing to rise within her, spreading through her limbs. A tingling sensation welled within her and extended to her extremities. It wasn’t terribly noticeable, and perhaps she had just had such a long day that it was the afternoon pick-me-up she needed.

Seteth was the first to comment on it. “This tea, I’ve never had anything quite like it.” He hummed. “It could be just me, but it is very… invigorating.” His face was reddening.

Byleth was growing a bit too hot, her face flushed. She didn’t want to be rude, and remained planted in her seat, mulling over what excuse would be best to allow her to leave. She drank again, finishing her cup and setting it back on the tea tray. Seteth mirrored her.

“It’s a bit warm in here, is it not?” Seteth fanned himself.

“Indeed.” Byleth nodded, picking up the tray. The heat whirled inside her, coiling in her belly. She swallowed thickly, her eyes meeting Seteth’s for a brief moment.

Quickly, she turned and moved to leave.

\---

“Before you go professor,” Seteth blurted, “I have something to ask of you.” He couldn’t help but stare at her supple ass as she strolled toward the door. She glanced over her shoulder at him, stopping in her tracks.

His cock began to demand attention, suddenly very sensitive in the fabric of his trousers. He blushed, glancing down at his desk. His mind was fuzzy, what was it that he was going to ask?

“Ah, yes.” After a pause, “I need you to look over these order forms with me. I noticed your class requested quite a few iron swords, but not any lances.” He pointed at the form in front of him. His vision was getting hazy. It was very hot, but he didn’t dare budge.

Byleth sighed-- a sound that stirred something in him-- and set the tea tray down on an end table. She glided across the room to him, her attention focused on where he was pointing. He watched her review the document, his cock aching under the cover of his desk. Her breath was heavy, her face flushed. As she leaned over her breasts were in close proximity to his face.

“I suppose…” Her lips parted sweetly. She met his gaze, “We could use more lances instead of swords.”

“Lances instead of swords.” He repeated, unbreaking his stare.

She leaned closer, her voice growing breathy, “Just switch the numbers, okay?”  
He whispered, “Okay.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, inhaling her scent, mixed with the tea.

The tea.

As the realization washed over him, his lips were drawn into hers locking in a kiss. He gasped, pulling back so hard that he toppled from his seat to the ground.

“M-my apologies!” He blurted, scrambling to his feet. His aching erection twitched when her eyes darted to it.

“N-no. I couldn’t… help it.” She stumbled back from her own shock.

“The tea.”  
“You got it from Lorenz… Was Claude around when this happened?” Byleth asked.

“Y-yes, but why?”

She cursed.

“Have we been poisoned?” Seteth blanched.

“No… worse.” She slumped on the couch against the far wall, her chest heaving. “I think it’s an aphrodisiac.”

“Such language!” Seteth huffed, but he couldn’t deny the truth that he now felt. His body seemed to move on its own, prowling over to her side.

She sat up, her eyes dark and hungry. A shiver shot down his spine. She pulled herself to her feet, leaning toward him as if drawn by an unknown force.

“Perhaps we should wait it out…” She murmured.

“I could take the afternoon off…” He added, easing up to her until his erection was flush against her.

“This is just an unfortunate accident…” She breathed, looping her arms around his neck.  
“We are handling it with utmost professionalism.” His gaze darkened as his hands slid over her hips.  
“It will be as if this… didn’t… happen…” Her voice drifted away as she moved closer to his lips, her hands sliding down to unbutton his frock.

He couldn’t resist her any further, diving in for another kiss, desperate this time. His tongue laved against hers, begging her for more. His hands roamed around to her ass, squeezing her cheeks tight against him. He groaned, shifting slightly to bring friction between them.

She tore away his overcoat and tugged at his blouse. He didn’t dare deny her, his body demanding it as he disrobed. As he fumbled with unlacing his trousers she stripped with immaculate speed, and was upon him instantly, pulling free his cock.

Her hands were soft, working his shaft. Precum dribbled freely from his tip. Every touch had him moaning, whimpering, begging. He leaned down, kissing her neck as his hands slid over her body. He wanted to spend all day touching her, but his cock demanded more.

She keened when he pulled playfully at a nipple. Liking the response, he pulled her across the room to the desk, shoving away the papers, sending quills and reports scattering across the floor. His hands slipped under the curve of her ass as he lifted her up onto the desk. He kissed down her neck until he took a nipple into his mouth biting gently. She whimpered again, pumping his cock in a flimsy grip.

His fingers found their way to her wet heat, spreading her nectar over her folds and to her bud. She moaned at the sensation. He smirked as he sucked on her other nipple. Somehow, after centuries, he still held his mastery of one of the finer skills. His mind was hazy, his body moving on its own, following the instructions of her moans and gasps. One hand occupied itself with her, the other stroking himself.

When he plunged his finger in she snatched his hand from her. His eyes shot up to her glaring down at him. He whimpered, suckling hard on her nipple before popping off. She threw back her head in a moan.

“Nngh… Need!”

She didn’t have to say anything else as he wedged himself between her legs, sliding effortlessly into her tight pussy. She cried out, bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders. Her nails dug into her flesh as he hilted himself.

“B-big…” She gasped before throwing herself into a lustful kiss.

His hips moved into a steady rhythm of deep, hard thrusts, pursuing the pleasure that burned through him. He couldn’t stop if he tried, and he definitely didn’t want to. She cried out for him against his lips when they broke for air.

“P-professor…” He grunted, his fingers digging into her plush flank to pull her into his movements. “Fuck, I can’t stop…”

“Don’t stop… please don’t stop!” She whined. After a few more thrusts she gushed over him, calling his name. “Seteth!”

His release followed hers as he pulled from her and painted her cunt and thighs. He moaned, fucking his hand through the last waves of his orgasm before leaning against her, hands planted firmly on the desk at either side of her.

They panted in silence for a moment before the burning heat returned, roaring in their ears.

“I’m still…” He grunted, looking down at his throbbing cock.

“Me too… strong tea…” She gasped, her fingers plunging between her legs. “Please…”

“Maybe we should… until it wears off.” He murmured into her neck as he kissed her again, fisting his cock.

“Until… it wears off…” She sighed.

It was dark when they finally collapsed. Naked, covered in cum, and asleep on top of Seteth’s desk, snuggling in each other’s embrace.


	3. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth are isolated in the wilderness on a beautiful summer night. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a really good handjob, actually.

The stars danced in the velvet sky. Wind whispered through the trees, bringing a kiss of summer warmth on their flesh. The tall grass was flattened where they had rolled around, laughing just moments ago. Now, as the last of the fireflies flickered up into the branches, Byleth gazed down at Seteth. She leaned over him, one arm hooked at his waist, the other steadying herself at her side. He sprawled out. Both of them were bare, discarding their clothes and inhibitions long ago.

Her hair tickled him as it dragged over his chest, her lips brushing against his. He cupped her face in his palm, sighing. His cock rose from the contact. She pulled away, glancing down. Her fingers trailed up to stroke him. He reached down, his hand joining hers to squeeze his tightening balls. Her grip tightened and he stifled a moan.

“No one’s going to hear you.” She chuckled. “Unless you count the crickets.”

“Ah, fine.” He groaned, his cock twitching with the low rumble of his voice.

Her loving gaze never broke from his face, smiling. “I want to watch you come undone.” She purred.

“You are too cruel.” He murmured before another moan slipped from him with her quickening pace. “Please, do not stop.” He rasped. His eyes narrowed, the image of his lover blurring into darkness as he let the sensation take him over.

His hips began to buck into her hand, his moans growing so loud, even the crickets ceased their song. With a final hard thrust into her hand, Seteth arched his back, cumming. Hot release painted his belly and chest, the ejaculation strong enough to even reach his chin. He sank back into the grass as Byleth pulled away.

His hair was splayed out in a mess beneath him, a lazy smile scrawled over his face. He gazed up to be met with her smile, bright as the silver moonlight that made his spend glisten over him.


	4. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth dresses Seteth up in elegant white lingerie. Seteth likes it. A lot. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have to end all my fic summaries with "they end up fucking" whether they actually ~fuck~ or if it's implied. This one is really just a bit of playing with some fantastic anal fingering courtesy of everyone's favorite professor.
> 
> Seteth is a bottom bitch and Byleth's kinky dilf slut lmao

Seteth blushed, glancing at the floor. Byleth circled him like a starving animal about to strike its prey. Yet he was electrified. He stood facing a floor-length mirror, and his reflection was utterly beautiful, and arousing.

Perhaps it was the process of getting dressed. Perhaps it was the light feel of the sheer fabric shifting over his skin, snug and tight, yet so comfortable. He had to admire himself, his sculpted form, peppered with green hair over his arms, legs, and torso looked lovely in lingerie.

And he was so very hard.

“Let me look at you a moment longer.” Byleth purred, sinking onto the bed and crossing her legs. She was still fully dressed, having taken the time to dress Seteth herself and caring not for her own garb.

A shiver shot down his spine as he felt a wet spot form in the lace panties from here his cock strained against the fabric, dripping. His nipples were erect, sensitive against the fabric of the matching white brassiere as he turned. He wore armwarmers that covered the length of his arms in that elegant white lace pattern, hemmed with ribbons that Byleth had taken care to tie into neat little bows. The stockings he were were no different, and additionally suspended up his thighs by a garter belt adorned with those same little bows.

“Like a virgin on their wedding night.” Byleth breathed.

Seteth blushed. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any more aroused, he did. His cock strained against the fabric, but that feeling was  _ oh, so good _ .

“Stay facing the mirror. I want you to watch.” Byleth instructed. He did as she rose, drifting up behind him. Her hands moved over him, brushing across his chest over the lace, sending a thrill through him. He watched, his eyes meeting hers briefly in their reflection before his attention went back to her roaming hands.

He swallowed thickly, still words escaped him. A hand slipped down to caress his thigh underneath the garter, the other sliding under the lace to pinch his nipple. He shuddered, his hand reaching towards his cock.

The hand on his thigh swiftly caught his hand in a firm grip. “No touching.” She growled.

A moan slipped from his lips as his eyes fluttered shut for a second. She pinched his nipple again, twisting it gently. He rocked his hips out of pure instinct. She cooed into his ear, asking him to just enjoy the feeling, and he would very happily oblige her.

Her hand slipped from his nipple downward, and he whined from the loss of contact for a brief moment, only to be relieved as her fingers dipped beneath the lace panties along his hip. Her other hand dragged across his flesh, squeezing his rear. He hummed, closing his eyes. Relishing her touch in combination with the lace.

“You’re so beautiful.” She murmured as she pressed a kiss into his shoulder. Her hand slid between his ass cheeks, a curious finger prodding at his rear entrance. He had planned ahead as a precaution, and was ready. Another kiss and pull on his nipple as a finger slid inside him.

“Byleth…” He rasped.

“Open your eyes, Seteth. Look at yourself.”

He opened his eyes to see himself panting and flushed as she delved another finger into his wanting hole. His hips rocked back into her motions, gentle thrusts. Her eyes twinkled as she watched from over his shoulder.  
“You’re so greedy.” She whispered into his ear. “You’re practically fucking yourself on my fingers.”

His cock was leaking so much precum, his lace front was now soaked. He whimpered, rocking his hips more fervently. She continued to fuck him, pulling at his nipple to draw little moans from him.

“All dressed up, and you have to ruin it by leaking in those cute little panties I got you. Such a shame.” Byleth tsked. “You really are a greedy slut.”

Seteth groaned, his cock throbbing and demanding his attention.  
“Don’t you dare touch yourself, slut.” Byleth warned sweetly in his ear.

Instead he leaned forward, steadying himself by gripping the sides of the mirror. He angled his ass upward, allowing her to continue to finger him. The new angle took the pleasure from his nipples being played with, but allowed her to go deeper inside of him. His vision was hazed as he gazed into his reflection in the mirror, watching himself unravel like the slut he was.

“P-Please Byleth.” He bit out.  
“What’s that, my pretty slut?” She asked.

“I-I need to cum.” He whined.  
“As you wish, my darling.” She murmured with a warm smile, her fingers hooking and pressing further, gracing that perfect spot.

He knees shook. Seteth’s grip tightened on the mirror to hold himself up. He saw stars as his orgasm came, tearing through him like a storm. His body trembled as his hips rocked erratically into her fingers, his cock twitching inside of the lace, cumming so hard that spurts erupted from between the delicate threads, soiling the floor.

He moaned, panting as he rode the last wave, signalling to Byleth to withdraw. She moved to help steady him from his side, allowing him to lean against her as she helped him the few steps back to the bed where he collapsed. He sighed, rolling over on his back as she plopped down next to him, petting his hair.

“I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you, too.” She smiled, kissing him. “You are absolutely ravishing in that attire. I’ll have to buy you more.” She smirked.

“You spoil me.” He chuckled.


	5. Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old confessional has sat unused for years... or so Seteth thought. Manuela divulges to Byleth how she keeps herself amused, and Byleth decides to go check it out for herself.
> 
> There's someone else in the confessional, on the other side...
> 
> They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because damn
> 
> Seteth and Byleth antagonize each other, wind up in a glory hole situation, are impressed with the mystery person on the other side and...  
> now Seteth's in love

The confessional was a relic of years past, a time when the church was more absolute in the lives of the people. Nowadays, the old box collected dust in the dark recesses of the cathedral, and no one spoke of it… much.

Seteth toyed with the idea of doing away with it completely since everyone was beginning to work on restoring the monastery, but it was last on the priority list as there were so many other problems: weeds, broken windows, ceilings caved in. Five years of neglect did a number to Garreg Mach, and more than anything he just wanted it to return to its former glory.

So it put the thought to the back of his mind and focused on his other efforts, which included wrangling the knights and the returned Blue Lions… along with the professor everyone so readily rallied around.

It wasn’t like he had anything against the professor. He was a reasonable man, but some of her strategies seemed farfetched. While he had revealed his true identity to her in a sentimental moment just months before she vanished for five years, it was hardly reason to call them comrades, let alone friends. No, being the sensible one in the monastery and keeping everyone grounded--and to their chagrin, alive--he had become the regular antagonist of the monastery. The professor was merely a thorn in his side like everyone else, but he seemed to be the only thorn in their sides, the war aside.

\---

“Manuela, you seem distraught, is something wrong?” Byleth asked, sitting down next to her buxom colleague.

In the melodramatic manner that only she could respond in she replied, “Oh Byleth, I feel my days are running short, it seems that my quick outlet for satisfaction may be gone soon.” She lamented on, “It was my one last-ditch place where I was always guaranteed a quick bit of fun, if you know what I mean.” She winked at Byleth, who looked at her blankly. After a long silence she sighed and leaned in to whisper, “I think Seteth found out about the glory hole.”

“Glory hole?” Byleth asked, having never heard the term before. It was apparent on her face as Manuela hushed her.

“Oh my poor dear. Do I really have to explain this to you?” She muttered. “Well, Seteth, being the hardass that he is, mentioned something in passing to me about fixing up the cathedral and the confessional was on his list.”

“Confessional?”

Manuela’s palm swiftly met her face as she groaned. “I guess I should explain this to you… A confessional is a place where people used to confess their sins anonymously to the church and be forgiven.” She took a deep breath, leaning closer and speaking lower, “And a glory hole is a hole in the wall where you’d anonymously… interact with someone. Sexually.”

Byleth blushed, “I see.”  
“It was one of my last havens for getting some attention, but alas. It still seems like there’s some time left to enjoy it, but… Who knows how long that will last?”

Byleth’s curiosity was piqued. “This glory hole… when do you usually go?”

“When I can sneak in. Just make sure you’re out before they lock up the cathedral at night. The left side is for… giving. The right side is for receiving. You’ll be able to tell if someone’s in each side if you see lantern light through the crack in the respective door.” Manuela explained.

Byleth swallowed. She was no maiden, and the stress from the ongoing war made her long for an escape and physical touch. A little sexual exploration may be just what she needed.

“Are you going there tonight?” Byleth whispered.

“Fortunately for you I happen to have a hot date with a battalion captain.” Manuela winked. “So give it a shot.”

\---

An hour before the cathedral closed, Byleth crept back to the dark recesses of the cathedral, finding the dusty confessional tucked away in a corner. No lanterns were lit, and Byleth took it as an open invitation to slink into the left side and wait. Even if no one came, she would at least have satiated her curiosity.

The half of the confessional was small, the bench moved across to the other wall. She lit the lantern, the dim firelight illuminating the wooden walls, the thick screen that divided the confessional in two, and tons of crumpled papers strewn across the floor. She picked one up, reading it as a note:

_ Nice cock. If you want to meet me, be at the gazebo at sunset tomorrow. _

A reply was hastily scrawled beneath it:

_ See you then. _

Maybe this is how Manuela found many of her dates. Byleth glanced over to the bench, finding a stack of parchment scraps and a quill and inkwell. She assumed the other side must have one as well. Spotting a hand-sized hole in the wall below the screen, she inspected it. Worn fabric had been folded and nailed around the edges, she assumed for comfort of the user. Above the hole was writing on the wall:

_ Light the lantern if you’re here. Knock if you’re ready, giver. _

She assumed the other side instructed the same for the receiver. Clear and concise. While this was a lowly place, at least it was organized. She chuckled internally. She’d have to be quiet to respect the anonymity of the confessional. But that wouldn’t be too difficult if she had a cock in her mouth. The idea sent a thrill through her.

She waited, but when the bell chimed that the cathedral would close in thirty minutes, she started to lose hope. She didn’t want to be locked in the cathedral after hours. Just as she contemplated leaving, the door on the other side of the confessional opened, alerting her with a creak that she was not alone.

The dim lantern light from the other side illuminated the hole as a shadow passed before it. She held her breath.

\---

Seteth was on closing duty for the cathedral after the usual staff had a bout of food poisoning. He hadn’t been on closing duty in ages, not that it was particularly difficult. In fact, he rather enjoyed the solitude and peace in the cathedral, and it was usually cleared out so late at night. Still, he remained thorough in his duty, looking over each corner. Tidying the minor reliquaries, making sure the alcoves were straightened, and venturing back towards the old confessional.

A light was on in the confessor’s side, taking him by surprise. He couldn’t recall when he last saw it used, but if someone was in there, then surely he could play the part and listen to their transgressions. He straightened himself, cleared his throat, and entered the listener’s side, lighting the lantern.

What he saw was horrific. The confessional was in a state. The bench had been slid across to the other side, and scraps of paper were strewn everywhere. He wondered where all of these papers came from until he spotted the stack and quill on the bench. He frowned. Did someone use this place as a brainstorming chamber? Curious, he picked up a scrap on the floor, opening it to read:

_ I’ll be here again at 8. Come horny. _

He dropped the paper as if it had scathed his hand, furrowing his brow. He turned toward the screen, about to say something to the confessor when something else caught his eye. A fist-sized hole in the wall beneath the screen, lined with fabric. Writing next to it read:

_ Light the lantern if you’re here. Knock if you’re ready, receiver. _

His face warped into horror as he realized the confessional had been defiled since its disuse by the church. He leaned down to try and peek through the hole, without getting too close, but all he saw was darkness and dimly lit shadows on the other side. Someone was there, but their identity was concealed, as was proper for the confessional.

He huffed, his mind racing. Then, there was a soft knock from the other side against the wall. He jumped, startled. Seteth’s heart pounded in his ears as he stared down at the words. Whoever was on the other side had no intention of confessing.

Yet something creeped into his mind, welling up from the crevices in his thoughts. A dark curiosity that stirred a hunger in him that he had denied for years. Aside from the other person, he was alone in the cathedral, and free to do as he wished. There would be no consequences, lest Rhea or a priest came barging into the confessional, and there was nothing else that was more unlikely.

The more he considered it, the more that carnal desire built up, rising within him, heating his blood. It had been so long, and it wasn’t like anyone else used the confessional anyway. Earlier that week he considered completely getting rid of it. Why not just have one small reprieve from his duties, one small moment of self indulgence… no, self care.

His cock had already decided, straining against his trousers. He deftly unlaced them, pulling free his heavy aching length, his swollen balls singing at his touch, long neglected. He knocked once on the wall, and shoved his cock through the hole, his girth filling much of the space.

\---

There was a shuffling and then a cock pressed through the hole before her eyes. Byleth froze, hesitating. It was massive, beautiful, thick. A vein meandered over the top before disappearing under a flushed head. A small bead of precum glistened in the dim lantern light, beckoning to her.

Byleth sank to her knees, her breath shaky as she moved closer to the length. In the shadows she could see a patch of hair peeking through the hole, though she could not tell what color it was. She wished her previous escapades had such a length as this, then she might have stayed with them and given up her roaming mercenary life for a simpler one, because  _ damn _ .

Her fingers trailed along the length, starting at the base and moving toward the tip. There was a muffled hiss from the other side of the wall, distorted from the confessional screen. The cock twitched. She was amused, petting it again and getting a small whimper. Such a beautiful length could not go unattended for long, so she did the only other thing there was left to do.

\---

Hot breath, followed by the warm wet clasp of gentle lips over his tip had Seteth biting down on his fist as his eyes fluttered shut. His face flushed as he leaned against the wall, already bending his knees since the hole was far shorter than he was. Though he was uncomfortable in such an awkward position, the sensations rewarded were worth it.

The small calloused fingers and contact from a soft mouth had him briefly wondering who was beyond the wall. Those thoughts vanished as the warmth of the mouth enveloped his cock slowly, taking most of his length. His breathing remained steady, but heavy. He pressed his body against the wall, his chest flush with the screen, his nails scratching into the wall as the mouth bobbed on his cock once more.

Cool air hit his spit-covered length as they withdrew, instead licking a stripe along the side of his shaft before circling the tip. A warm hand grasped his girth and worked him as the mouth kissed, teased, and licked his tip. He shuddered, a moan slipping from him deep and guttural. Thank the goddess voices were warped by the confessional screen.

Seteth rutted on instinct, meeting the wall with his hips. He choked back another moan as the mouth closed over his length and took him again and again. Whoever was on the other side knew exactly what they were doing, and he was enamored with them. His legs shook. His balls tightened as he neared his orgasm tensing.

The soft mouth brought memories of him burying his length in soft flesh, eager wet folds. He rested his forehead against the screen, panting as he neared the edge. “Close.” He rasped, a warning.

To his surprise, the mouth worked him with fervor before taking the entirety of his exposed length. Small gags warped through the wall, the sensation of the tongue lapping along his cock bringing him over the edge. Seteth’s seed was welcomed into a warm throat, the mouth sucking him during his last few spurts before popping off.

He gasped, seeing stars as he stumbled backward to the bench, slumping down on it against the wall. Beyond the hole were muffled sounds of choking and whimpering, followed by a shuffling. More than anything he wished he could thank the person on the other side, to snuggle them and wrap them in his arms. To know them so that he could have that feeling again and again.

The dim light through the hole on the other side extinguished, followed by the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Quick footsteps echoed outside on the marble floor.

Before he knew what was happening, Seteth sprang to his feet, stuffing his cock back into his trousers and flinging the door open. He was desperate to know this person, not for a reprimand, not because they desecrated the confessional, but because  _ damn _ . He stumbled out of the confessional, his legs wobbling for a second before he found his footing, and raced out to the main chamber of the cathedral.

At the other end, the cathedral doors opened, and a figure fled through them. The vision was only a brief second, but long enough that Seteth saw their charcoal cloak, their mint hair…

_ The professor. _

His heart leapt as he loosed a sigh.


	6. Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is sent to assassinate Seteth. Seteth is prepared.  
> In a stalemate with knives drawn, words are exchanged.
> 
> They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw  
> this is semi-hatefucking lmaoooooo it's my biggest kink RIP me
> 
> please leave a comment to validate me and tell me I'm not doing a completely shitty job ;o;  
> oh also suggestions are always welcome *o*  
> If you like these, please check out my several other Setleth fics!!

Moonlight streamed through the window, glinting across the blade. Byleth held her breath, bringing it up to his throat, tucking the razor edge under his chin. His coarse green facial hair brushed against it as he spoke softly.

“I never expected you to be the type to kill a man in his sleep.” Seteth’s eyes opened, meeting hers.

She was surprised, but held still. “You were awake this whole time.”  
“And if you had moved any closer you’d be gutted like a fish.” He hissed. “Is this how Edelgard wants to play? Sending you to do her dirty work?”

“You know how she is.” Byleth breathed, glancing down to see Seteth had pointed a blade at her stomach, the point gently pressed into her stomach, but not enough to pierce.

“Then the rest of you are probably already infiltrating Garreg Mach.” Seteth deduced.  
“Correct.”  
“And you do not wish to kill me.”  
“I do not.”  
“I was right to send Flayn away. I knew it the second I saw the flying battalions move from their usual route. Awful close to the monastery… they were scouting.” Seteth breathed, his Adam's apple bobbing against the cool steel blade. “Tell me, would you have killed her too if Edelgard asked?”

Byleth pressed her lips together in a thin line. “It’s not like I’d have a choice.”  
“Yet you hesitate even now. Is it because your own life is on the line?”

“No.” She said, honesty in her eyes.

“I suppose it won’t be long before the sun rises and the victor with it.” Seteth exhaled. “I offer a bargain.”  
“I’m listening.” She spoke softly. Her body tense as she remained looming over him, staring into his luminous eyes.

“I want no harm to come to Flayn. Should the Black Eagles win, please allow me to go into hiding with her.”  
“You know I can’t do that.”  
“Then let her stay in hiding and take me prisoner.”  
Her brows knitted together. “And if Garreg Mach is successfully defended?”  
“Then I spare you, and take you as my prisoner. The bargain is mercy.” He replied flatly.

“It is a while before dawn. You expect to hold your blade against me all night?”  
“You expect to hold yours against me? Neither of us want to do this.” Seteth whispered.

Sucking in a breath she withdrew in an instant, sheathing her knife on the other side of the room. She paced along the far wall, watching him like a hungry predator. He sat up, his pale night robe hanging slightly off his shoulder. He clutched his blade at his side, wary.

“You didn’t have to follow her, you know.” He said, forlorn.  
“I cared for my students, I wanted to protect them. Their motives are beyond me. I don’t care how this war will end, only that there is as little bloodshed as possible.” Byleth replied.

Seteth scoffed.

“You think she wouldn’t have killed more had I not been there to talk her out of it? I did everything I could to propose and utilize strategies that offered the smallest cost of life.” She hissed.

“And this was one of them?” Seteth growled, his eyes flashing with fury. He stood up, knife shaking in his hand.

“It was.” She affirmed.  
In a blink he was upon her, the point of his knife under her throat. She neglected to account for his speed and internally cursed herself. She threw her hands up, leaning back against the wall slowly.

“I yielded. We made a bargain, Seteth.” She said, unflinching.

He exhaled, his nostrils flaring as he glared down at her. His breath was hot against her face as his expression warped into a snarl. They stayed there for minutes, Byleth gazing into his eyes, fearless.

“I never wanted you to leave.” He breathed. “Everyone had their own reasons for wanting you here. I questioned Rhea’s…”  
“And yours?”

He bit his lip.

“I knew you’d never come with us. Still, I tried.”  
“You begged me. Before Edelgard made her first move. I thought you--” He choked on the word.  
She was silent for a long time.  
“I did. Truly.”

He laughed harshly, “You make this more difficult than it already is.”  
“It doesn’t have to be.” She whispered, moving slowly to grab the hand that held the knife. He allowed it, but held it firm. She guided it down, dragging it along her flesh until it stopped against one of the straps to her breastplate. “Though, now that you know, you can kill me. I’d rather you finish me here if you don’t feel the same anymore.” She lamented, her eyes glistening.

His breath shook as he whispered, “I could never.” His free hand cupped her cheek as he crashed his lips against hers in a desperate kiss. Her hands raced to his face, her thumb dragging across his cheek to wipe away a tear. He pressed into her as she hiked a leg around his hips, locking him close.

Seteth flicked his wrist, the straps of the breastplate cut clean. He yanked it free from her, tossing it aside. She kissed up his neck, her hands wandering before he snatched them with his free hand and pinned them over her head. She huffed, a fire in her eyes, burning for him. He stood back and regarded her before leaning in slower to kiss her cheek, dragging the blade from the bottom hem of her undershirt and pulling upwards. The fabric gave way to the knife, her shirt fluttering free. Her breasts were exposed to the cool air, her nipples puckering.

He guided the point of his knife down between her breasts, admiring her in silence. Keeping her hands pinned he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. She keened under him, arching her back. His hips pressed into her, rutting his hardening cock into her crotch.

Seteth pulled away from her nipple, gazing up at her. Byleth’s face was flushed, her lips parted, her breathing heavy. Her eyes were dark with need. He eased his grip, freeing her hands. Slowly, she pulled her own knife from the sheath. Meeting his gaze, she hooked the blade at the neckline of his night robe and sliced through the fabric, allowing the garment to slip from his shoulders and expose his chest.

He gazed down at her, fully nude. Green hair spread over the broad field of his chest, trailing down to his erect length. A bead of precum formed at his tip as he stepped back from her, hesitating. Both of them were where they started, knives in hand.

She smirked, kicking off her boots. He took the signal, easing up to her once more and sliding his knife under the leg of her shorts. She followed his lead, tucking her blade under the waistline of the garment on the other side, and they simultaneously moved, cutting the garment in half. The shorts fell to the floor. Beneath them, her tights were in tatters.

Seteth moved boldly, moving the knife until it was parallel with her slit. With the utmost caution, he drew it slightly up and forward, cutting a hole over her pussy. Wet with need, she shivered over him, placing her knife against his collarbone.

“Let’s not play anymore games.” She growled.  
“You first.” Seteth inclined his head with a wicked grin.

Her knife clattered to the floor, and his followed.

They moved in a blur after that, Seteth seizing her and hoisting her up over his cock. She locked her legs around his waist as she slid down over him. He grunted, his tongue laving against hers in a wild kiss. His hands hooked under her ass, kneading into the plush flesh before moving her over him, thrusting to match.

It was much for him to hold her, and he pressed her up against the wall once more to gain leverage, allowing him to drill into her relentlessly. She cried out, unable to stifle her moans any longer. Her hands clawed into his back as she clung to him.

He had wanted to bury himself into her velvet core for so long, and how his balls ached for release. When she trembled and tensed, he was brought to the edge, desperate to give her everything. She cried out and came undone, pulsing over him, milking his orgasm from his cock. He shook, leaning against her and holding her there as he rode out his release with her, moaning against her neck.

His legs trembled and slowly he slid down to the floor, taking her with him. They panted and gazed into each other’s eyes. Silence befell them as they rested in an embrace.

She was the first to move after some time, her head peeking over his shoulder to the window. The pale light of dawn crept over the sky. Her stomach sank.

“Seteth--”  
“I know.” His voice shook, solemn.

“Whatever happens…”  
“I will take care of you.” He whispered, clutching her tightly.

She squeezed him back. “And I, you.”


	7. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the great battle at Gronder, people fret it may be their last. They dance, they laugh, and trysts are had with a solemnness in heart. Seteth works tirelessly to aid the Archbishop, Byleth. She is stressed, and he offers a reprieve for her in the form of a candlelit bath. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah they fuck it's good lol

It wasn’t that they were beating around the bush. Far from it. The war and restoration of the monastery were just too time consuming and Byleth and Seteth both knew they couldn’t yet confess to one another. The night before Gronder, everyone was preparing for the worst. Trysts were made. Feasts were had. Dances were danced as a brief reprieve from the stress of war.  
After all, tonight could be their last.

Byleth, Seteth, Claude, and Dimitri had gathered in the war room, devising and finalizing the fine details of their strategy. When the amber glow of sunset bled through the stained glass windows, they adjourned confident in their plan. Still Byleth’s stomach was in knots. They all knew the risks. They all knew not everyone would survive.

A lump formed in her throat as she wandered through the darkened grounds. The fleeting moments where she’d meet Seteth’s eyes. Where their hands would brush--unintentionally? When he would lean so very close to point on the maps in the war room, speaking softly in her ear. Too many things were unsaid. Too many restrained silences between them.

Too many moments where they were so close that it ached. Things remained unsaid. Despite the circumstances and a terrifying battle before them, the more terrifying thing was confessing to him her feelings. The thought of her falling in battle without getting the chance to tell him stung. Yet she could never find the time, nor the words. Truly, it would be better if they both survived. If they both made it through this bloody war, she might find the courage, then.

A soft voice called to her. “Byleth, there you are.”

She looked up to see Seteth ahead of her in the corridor. “Seteth,” A small grin pulled at her lips. “Is something wrong?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, no. I just thought… seeing as there’s a battle tomorrow…” He glanced away, blushing, “You might want to relax. I prepared something for you, in the Archbishop’s quarters.”  
She had taken residence in the quarters in the recent months, after they decided to bear her crest on their banner. It still was hard for her to get used to such large accommodations, the space feeling often empty. Lonely.

Seteth extended his hand and she took it, following him up to her quarters. The room looked much the same, but a small sliver of light cut through the shadows of the bedroom, emanating from the washroom. Seteth bowed, gesturing to the door of the washroom. She raised an eyebrow, then opened the door.

Hundreds of candles illuminated the expansive marble bath, steam gently rolling off the water. Flowers floated over the serene surface, their fragrance permeating the air. It was utterly soothing. She beheld it in awe, her jaw dropped.

“This is… for me?”

“You seemed to have been more stressed than usual.” He whispered.

Guilt clutched her throat. She choked out, “But what about you?”  
“I would be most content if you enjoyed yourself.” He smiled, turning to leave.

“Seteth wait,” She blurted, leaping to catch his hand. Her face flushed as he turned to regard her. “I--perhaps--you could…” Her voice trailed until it was barely audible. “Maybeyoucouldjoinme.” She pinched her eyes shut, her face burning red.

He raised his eyebrows, his face mirroring hers in hue. “I--I would not want to intrude.” He stammered. “You deserve time to relax.”  
“I’d like to relax with you.” She replied coyly, staring at her feet. “Please, will you join me?” His hand reached up, cupping her cheek. His smile was sincere.

“I would want nothing more.” He breathed, clasping her hand in his and walking over to the side of the bath.

She abruptly turned around, covering his eyes. “Alright, you first. I insist.”

He paused. “You want… me to disrobe?”

“It’s a bath, Seteth…” She squeaked.

“Oh.” His voice trembled, followed by a shaky breath. The sound of clothing shuffling followed by wading into the water signaled to her that he caught on. He sighed sinking into the water behind him, the sound sending a tingle down her spine. “Alright, you can turn around now.”  
Byleth beheld him, the candles flickering around him like a mandorla of light, shimmering across the water. The blossoms floating across the surface conveniently gave way for her imagination. He leaned back, propping his arms along the edge of the bath as if to show off his chest.

Heat flooded through her, searing her extremities and boiling in her core. Her hands trembled as she pulled at her clothing. He swallowed, turning away and covering his eyes with a hand. She couldn’t pull off her things fast enough, fumbling with her buckles and stumbling out of her shorts, kicking over a few candles in the process. She cursed her lack of grace, making sure she wasn’t any more of a fire hazard.

It wasn’t until she sank into the bath, the water warm around her shoulders that Seteth turned back to her. “You are naked.” He gulped.

“It’s a bath, Seteth.” She said again.

Both of their faces were bright red. The bath was large, a fair distance between them. Byleth glanced down as a flower brushed her collarbone, plucking it up from the water. She couldn’t bear to look at him, he was far too attractive and they had already just leapt over so many lines.

“Is it to your liking?” Seteth asked.

She looked at the flower in her hand, “Oh yes. It’s lovely.” Her voice trembled.

“You still seem… tense.” She looked up to see him hang his head. “I can leave if you like.”

“No, it’s not that at all!” She protested.

“Then maybe I could help you relax more… if you want.”  
“How?” She whispered.

“Maybe a massage?” He mumbled, barely audible.

“That would be very nice.” She nodded.

“Ah, very well then.” He resumed his formal demeanor that he used in meetings, “Turn around.”

She did so, placing her hands on the edge and holding herself close to the wall. Her breath hitched when he crossed the water behind her. His hands slid over her shoulders, one finger pulling her hair aside. A shaky breath warmed the back of her neck.

Seteth kneaded into the tension in her shoulders. Goosebumps rippled over her flesh as she stared straight ahead at the flickering candles, hardly able to breathe. Silence fell between them, and Byleth agonized over something to break it.

“Does this feel any better?” He continued to work the knots from her back, his voice low in her ear.

She shuddered, “Maybe I should try to give you a backrub?” Her voice cracked.

“I would like that very much.” She could hear the smile in his voice as he moved back across the water, turning away from her.

It was her turn, placing her hands over his muscled shoulders. His skin smooth between the scars that flecked him from battles long gone. He was marvellous. Her hands trembled and she held her breath.

“Byleth?” He asked.

She loosed the breath she’d been holding.

“You do not have to do this if you do not want to.”

“Oh I want to.” She assured him, her voice choking up at the last word. She moved closer, trying to mimic his earlier movements.

He peeked at her over his shoulder, “You are quite close.”

She realized she had been pressed fully against his back, and stumbled back in a splash. “Sorry! Sorry!” Her face couldn’t possibly burn any more.

“No, it’s okay, please don’t go.” He blurted, turning and catching her in an embrace.

They froze, Byleth realizing that he was very close. Something big pressed against her hip. Her hands splayed over his chest. Her throat went dry. She felt his heart pound beneath her palms.

He looked down at her, his face even redder than before. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, glancing away and easing his grip. He stepped backwards, slowly returning to his seat.

“It’s okay.” She exhaled, moving over to him and taking his hands in hers. He gazed up at her, his breath heavy. She moved over him, straddling his lap and cupping his face in her hands. “Thank you, Seteth.” She whispered leaning down to kiss him.

He reciprocated immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Seteth sighed into her kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. Beneath her his hardness brushed against her inner thigh.

“If anything happens tomorrow I just wanted--” He pursed his lips, unable to continue.

“Promise me we’ll get through it together. Promise me you’ll survive.” She kissed him again.

“Of course.” He murmured.

The heat that boiled within her wanted to explode, scalding her every time she touched him. Her skin tingled, singing for more. She shifted over him, lowering herself until his tip prodded at her entrance.

His eyes snapped to hers, his breath slow and heavy.

She nodded, brushing her nose against his as she sank slightly, allowing him to just barely penetrate her. His hands slid to her hips as she braced herself on his shoulders. She was on fire, and not even the bath could ease the burn. Only he could.

His eyes turned dark as he kissed her deeply, slowly pulling her down until he was fully sheathed inside. He moaned into her, relishing her tightness. She whimpered, his cock stretching her and filling her to the brink of pain. She panted, breaking from him to rest her forehead against his as she took her time.

“Are you alright? We can stop if you want.” He whispered, brushing a hand from her cheek into her hair.

She nodded, kissing him, “I’m fine.” She moaned, moving up slightly and sinking back down. A deep sound rumbled from his chest. She moved again, sliding further up, then back down to the hilt again. A sigh escaped her, captured in a kiss. He clutched her hips and rolled his, moving with her in a steady rhythm.

His eyes closed again, his brow furrowed. “Fuck.” The curse spilled from him and she quivered hearing the word on his holy lips. They moved faster, enjoying every inch of each other. Seteth moved more fervently, capturing a nipple in his mouth to suckle as Byleth bounced over him. The added stimulation had her crying out even louder, her nails digging into his flesh.

“Seteth,” She moaned, breathless. “Seteth, I lo--”

With a quick hand, he grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her down into a desperate kiss. She whimpered, her walls clamping down over him in an intense orgasm, pulling his release from him. A shaky moan ripped from his chest into her lips.

“Byleth--”

She knew he had stopped her on purpose, neither of them could live knowing those true feelings if the other perished. It would have to wait. All they had was this one night, and they didn’t dare to tempt fate.

They panted, letting the high subside as she pulled herself from him. She sank into his lap, slumping against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. The fire in their veins quelled, the bathwater turned cold.

He pulled her out of the bath, his arms shaky and legs wobbly, before laying her down on the floor next to the tub and joining her side amidst the candlelight. They stared at each other in silence, a mutual longing of words unspoken.

The candles burned low.


	8. Boot Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth confesses that Byleth makes him think sinful things. She takes full advantage of it, and spoils him accordingly.  
> They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has everything, femdom, boot worship, praise kink, and orgasm denial (with a sweet release)
> 
> I'm getting out all my sin here since my other fic is such a terribly snail's pace slow burn
> 
> Well I'm dead tired and off for a week so I'm just gonna sleep and write fanfic for the next week because this will help me recover from mono! and it's the only thing I have the energy to do!
> 
> if I feature additional characters for threesomes, etc. should I tag the relationships or leave them off?

Seteth swallowed, tense. Byleth was silent. His heart pounded in his chest after he’d just confessed to her of the effect she had on him. How the lust crept into his mind every time she drew near, every time she moved. He was at a breaking point, he couldn’t keep his facade up anymore. She was his obsession, and he had to be rid of it one way or another.

So his very poorly planned solution was to confess to her.

She stared at him, hesitant. They were alone in his office. It was late. The students were all in their dormitories, and he had just happened to catch Byleth before the dining hall closed, begging her to have a word in his office in an hour. A trickle of sweat slid down his back beneath his frock.

She inhaled. “I’ve made a decision.”

He trembled. “Please. I beg you, I can avoid you, we can find a way to never interact. You will never have to see me again while you continue to work here. I cannot ask you to leave after Rhea’s appointment but--”  
She chuckled softly. “Oh Seteth, why ever would I want to avoid you after such words?”

“You… you are not rejecting me?” He was aghast.

“If anything, it has completely changed how I perceive you.”  
“Please, I do not want word of this getting out.” He pleaded.

“Of course not. As long as you do as I say.” She cooed, advancing to him and brushing a hand along his cheek. His jaw dropped.

“You are blackmailing me?”

“No, Seteth. I’m giving you exactly what you want.” She murmured, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. He melted into her, embracing her. She stepped back, smirking. “On your knees.”  
He opened his mouth to question the order, to protest, to make sense of the words.

She repeated herself, firmer. “On your knees, Seteth.”

He nodded, dropping to his knees. His cock stirred in his pants.

“You say you want me?” She asked.

“Yes.”  
“You’d do anything for me?”

“Yes, yes!”  
“Then if you’re good I will give you everything you want and more.” She purred.

He seized her hand, kissing it. “Truly Byleth, you have made me the happiest man alive. I swear it--”  
“There’s no need for idle conversation.” She looped her hand around his and leaned down to kiss him in turn. “So don’t speak unless spoken to, hm?”  
He nodded rigorously, his eyes wide. His cock was swelling with each passing second.

She strolled over and sat atop his desk, crossing her legs. He stayed in his spot, turning to face her, still on his knees. His hands balled on his thighs. She regarded him for a moment, thinking.  
“Get a bucket of water and some rags from the infirmary. Don’t keep me waiting. When you return, back on your knees.” She said sweetly.

Without a second thought he sprang to his feet and hurried out of the room, returning moments later with the items she asked. He set them on the floor before him, resuming his position.

“Good, thank you Seteth. You truly are exceptional at what you do.” She smiled.  
The praise went straight to his cock, which now ached against the fabric of his trousers, a very visible tent. He blushed. She noticed his erection, her smile widening.

“Spread your legs for me.”  
He pursed his lips, keeping his head down as he did, straightening his posture to better reveal his shame. The tingling warmth that filled him from doing this was worth it.

“Clean my boots, please. Make them absolutely spotless.” She said.

He didn’t hesitate, grabbing the rags and the pail and getting to work. Her boots weren’t very dirty and were well cared for, but he did his utmost to make sure they were as spotless as she asked, the leather shining in the dim lantern light of his office. She hummed, watching him with an adoring gaze that set his blood afire. His cock began to leak eagerly in his trousers, but he paid no heed.

When he was finished he set the rag and pail aside, and Byleth regarded her boots by crossing and uncrossing her legs. She hooked a boot under his chin, angling his head up to further regard his flushed face. Her eyes travelled downward, spying the tent in his pants that was crowned with a wet spot.

“What’s this?” She moved off the desk, stepping forward. A boot hovered over his crotch before gently stepping down to apply pressure and sensation.

He grunted. His breath grew heavy. Seteth threw his head back and keened, his fingers digging into his thighs to control himself. She eased off of him, returning to her perch on his desk.

“Did you like that, Seteth?”  
“Yes, I loved it.”

“I can tell.” She mused. “Come kiss my boots. Show me how much you want me.”

He crawled forward on his knees, taking one of her legs and kissing the toe of her boot. He looked up at her before licking a stripe up the leather to her ankle. His hands trailed up, his fingers dragging along the texture of her tights. She pulled her leg back and recrossed her legs, allowing him to repeat his actions from earlier.

“Very good.” She purred as he finished with a kiss at the junction of her ankle.  
The words sent a rush through him that spurred him to pull her leg up higher and give the sole of her boot an open-mouthed kiss, moaning into it. His balls ached in the confines of his pants, but he cared not for his own satisfaction as he watched Byleth’s eyes darken ravenously over him. Her hand slipped down to the apex of her thighs, rubbing herself over her clothing.

He continued to kiss her sole until she said, “That’s enough, Seteth. You’ve done so well. I think you deserve a reward.”

He straightened his posture, his heart pounding. She leaned back, adjusting as she unfastened her shorts and pulled them down, leaving her tights up. Byleth smirked and spread her legs. Her beautiful slit half-hid under the lace, a patch of fine hair over her plush mound.

“You may kiss me here.” She purred, beckoning.

He crawled to her. Trembling, his hands slid up her thighs before looping under them. He gave a sharp yank to pull her into his mouth at the very edge of the desk. She made a soft noise in surprise. His coarse chin hair brushed against her thighs and caught slightly on her tights before he pressed into her slit, inhaling her.

The humid heat greeted him with a delicious yearning. He laved his tongue up her crevice, meeting her gaze. She sighed. The fabric of her tights was course against his tongue, and he worked desperately as if his tongue work could puncture through them. She sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. He moaned at the touch.

“Would you like to touch yourself?” She asked.  
“Mmmhmm,” He whined, continuing his ministrations.

“Alright, show off your cock for me.” She said, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him away from her pussy. He whimpered, only to remember what she’d just asked.

He deftly freed his cock from its prison. As he did so, she mirrored him by removing her tights, her pussy bare before him, glistening with need. He swallowed thickly. She regarded him for a moment, her gaze heavy on his cock. It twitched under the weight of her eyes, dripping in the open air.

A swear escaped her lips. “Touch yourself while you make me cum.” She commanded, her words firm, but loving.

He returned to her slit, hooking one arm beneath her thigh while the other hand went straight to pumping his cock. He moaned into her, finally able to touch himself. She shuddered from the vibration of his voice. Byleth leaned back on the desk, panting as his tongue delved into her folds, entering her and fucking her, before lapping up to suck at her clit.

His breath was hot against her pussy, heavy as his pace quickened. She tensed over him, a hand threading into his hair and yanking him up to suck at his clit. She didn’t have to say a single word for him to know what she desired, and he gladly obliged her. His hips bucked as he drew close, readying for his own release.

She orgasmed, her pussy twitching as nectar flooded into his mouth and over his chin, dripping over his frock. She moaned, shaking as she held his face to her, demanding he work as she rode out every wave of pleasure.

His jaw ached against her, and as she eased her grip she growled, “Don’t you dare cum, Seteth.”

He leaned back from her, whimpering, pinching the tip of his cock to heed her words. His breath was heavy with frustration. Cum dripped from his mouth as he panted, resuming a steady pace pumping his cock.

She sat up to look down at him in his desperate state. “Please, Byleth.” He begged.  
She smiled, getting to her feet and circling around him as be jerked himself off on his knees, watching her. When she circled him a second time, she stopped behind him and leaned down, her hands resting on his shoulders.  
“Do you want to cum?” She cooed in his ear.  
“Yes, please. Please, I want it so bad.” He rocked his hips as he rubbed his cock, pinching his eyes shut.

Her hands slid down to his chest, feeling his hard nipples through his clothing. She pinched them, pulling a stuttering moan from his chest. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes as he continued to masturbate while she toyed with his nipples.  
“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” She asked.  
“Yes, please, I want to be good for you, I will do anything you ask!” He begged, tears streaming down his cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure and the intense pressure building within him. The nipple play wasn’t helping. “Please can I cum?”  
“Not yet,” She purred, strolling around to his front and standing over him so that her crotch was in his face. “More.”  
He whimpered, oversensitized. He met her gaze with pleading eyes as he leaned forward to lap at her pussy again. She sighed over him. The noise brought goosebumps crawling over him. He whimpered against her quivering flesh as he dined on her.

In seconds she came over him again, drenching his face. He sobbed against her, the pleasure overwhelming. His cock was leaking over his hand and dribbling on the floor. She sighed, pacing behind him again, her hands once again playing with his nipples.  
“You’re such a good boy.” She cooed.  
“I-I am.” His eyes fluttered closed again as he rode on the edge. “I want to be good for you.”  
“Even if it means not cumming?” She whispered.

He sobbed, “Yes. Even if I can’t cum.”  
“You won’t stop unless I say?”  
“I will not stop unless you say.” He bit out, trembling.  
She pinched his nipples tightly, “Cum for me, Seteth. Show me your dedication.”  
A moan ripped from his chest as he flew over the edge. Hot jets of cum shot across the floor, his hips stuttering into his hand. He sobbed, slumping back against Byleth as he rode out his orgasm before collapsing against her. She wrapped her arms around his chest, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.  
“You’re so very good, Seteth.”

He twitched, a small dribble of cum leaking from his cock at the words. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

“Thank you.” He whimpered.


	9. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has a strapon. Seteth is ready. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to this one, since everyone knows that Seteth loves to be pegged!  
> I love a man who can take it up the ass. I just want to love him like he'd love me~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please leave comments! Suggestions are always welcome too!

“Easy, easy.” Byleth cooed.

Seteth buried his face in the pillow he clutched, bracing himself. Byleth’s strap prodded against his oiled hole. She’d worked him up with her fingers and he was ready as he’d ever be for their newest toy. Still he knew that her slender fingers couldn’t compare to the modest yet robust size of the strap that was now sliding its way into his entrance.

She stopped, having barely breached him. “Are you alright, Seteth? Should I stop?”  
The pleasant stretch had him whine, “No, please. Keep going. Just slow.”  
“Always, my sweet. We’ll go as slow as you like.” She purred, a hand sliding from his hip up to caress his back. He shivered under her as she pressed further in. A shaky gasp escaped him as an eternity passed, and she was finally resting at the hilt.  
The feeling of the toy inside him filled him with a hot need, his body burning with desire. Sweat beaded at his forehead as he shifted slightly, adjusting on his hands and knees. Byleth was so patient with him, so generous. He was grateful. He took several deep breaths, unclenching his fists and relaxing his shoulders.

“Okay. I am ready.”  
She obliged him by slowly pulling back until just the tip of the toy remained in him, before gently rolling her hips into him, returning it to its place inside. A heavy moan tore from him. He could feel it so close, and if she had been any harder, any rougher, she would have sent him reeling into a premature orgasm.

Yet she didn’t, patiently allowing him to enjoy the sensation. “You are so good to me.” He sighed.  
Byleth was thrilled to see his hole take her strapon so readily, humming in satisfaction. Seteth’s muscled back tensed and relaxed before her. She raked her nails down his back, making him shudder.

She rolled her hips again, slow and steady. Another moan answered her ministrations.

He whined.  
“More?” She asked.  
He shook his head. His cock bobbed under him, dripping eagerly. Every time she hilted him, there was a slight pressure against his balls that sent him higher. When she picked up the pace, uncontrolled guttural noises ripped from him. Her fingers dug into his hips as she thrust faster.  
“You’re doing so well.” She purred. “My sweet saint.”  
A broken moan answered her praise. His cock couldn’t get any harder. His arms trembled, struggling to hold him up as he reeled from the pleasure.

“Mmm… Harder. Fuck me  _ hard _ , Byleth.” The wanton request was met with a sharp thrust. Seteth collapsed forward, his ass still in the air. His loud moans were muffled by the pillow in his face as Byleth thrusted relentlessly into him. Watching Seteth unravel from a disciplined holy saint to a needy slut spurred her on.

Her thrusts went harder, deeper. Barely gracing his prostate, Seteth was teetering on the edge. Byleth wanted to give him everything, grant his every wish, oblige him in all ways. She threw herself into her thrusts, panting as her lover melted under her. Pounding him, she finally hit that sweet spot.

The toy pressed against his prostate, and a broken moan tore from him as he threw his head back. His back arched as his hips bucked forward, his cock twitching as he found release. He spent over the sheets before collapsing over his mess, sighing, shaking.

She gently pulled back from him, freeing the strapon from his hole. It gaped as if to beg for more, despite Seteth being completely and utterly wrecked. Easing down to his side, she brushed his hair aside, placing a kiss on his cheek. He pulled her close and nuzzled into her.  
“Thank you, Byleth.”  
“I love you.”


	10. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Byleth relentlessly teases Seteth, he plots his revenge. Finding an opportunity to catch her, he seizes it. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter smut sir, but it checks out.
> 
> This time Seteth has the advantage /wiggly eyebrows
> 
> Suggestions, prompts, etc. welcome! Not all of the prompts on my original list are too great and I'm worried about repetition, so if you have ideas or kinks you'd like to see played out in the form of Setleth, let me know in the comments!!

They way Byleth squirmed in her restraints instantly had Seteth struggling to restrain his own overwhelming desire. He moved silently, teasing her with a caress up her thigh or a brief suckle at her nipple. She gasped and moaned, trembling and pulling against the cuffs that were attached to the headboard of the bed. She was blindfolded, unable to fully anticipate what sensations he’d have for her next.

Seteth smirked, “You deserve this, you know.” He folded his arms, his eyes roaming over her, relishing the sight.  
She hissed. “I knew I was in for punishment, but this is cruel.”  
“As cruel as you teasing me? Leaving me riled up before I have to sit and hear grievances in my office for hours? I could barely focus to address Claude poisoning the sky watch again.” He sighed, “No, this is an apt punishment for you. After taunting me for weeks and days… I finally have you right where I want you.”  
Byleth had been very blatantly flirting with him for the past few months, and while they had several moments, interactions, intimate conversations… they were all fleeting. It left them both yearning, wanting. Seteth finally put his foot down after Byleth became particularly relentless in her teasing, and caught her at last.

He’d been plotting this moment for weeks, and when she finally made her move, he was prepared. The blindfold was an added last minute touch, making the whole plan work beautifully as it laid out before him. A small grin pulled at the corner of her lips.

“You won’t last, I know you can’t resist.” She taunted.

“Do not tempt me.” He growled, his cock forming a sizable bulge in his pants. “I can leave you here all night and go work on the budget if you prefer.”

She huffed, pursing her lips.  
“That’s what I thought.” He began unbuttoning his frock, quietly disrobing until he was fully nude.

An impatient whine sounded from her and he tutted, “That will only delay me further, Professor.”

He crept around to her side, skirting a finger along her jaw. She leaned to his touch but he quickly pulled away. Seteth leaned down, placing a kiss on her inner thigh. A hand slid up her hip to knead her breast. A moan slipped from her.

He shifted, sitting back on his haunches between her knees, gazing down at the dripping pussy before him. Her breaths were heavy and trembling. He reached down, parting her folds with a finger and circling her entrance.  
“So wet for me already, hm?” His cock twitched in excitement, a bead of precum forming at his slit. She bit her bottom lip, nodding rigorously. Unable to delay his revenge any further, he hoisted her lets up over his shoulders and positioned himself over her. His cock lay against her slit and he rutted between her folds a few times. She whimpered, shaking against her restraints. Her nectar spread over his cock as he rutted against her, preparing himself.

“Please…” She begged.  
“Please what?” He crooned, mocking her.

“Please fuck me, Seteth.” She whined.

The words set him alight as he immediately moved back before sheathing himself in her fully. She cried out from the sensation, the sharp thrust making her quiver. He braced his hands on either side of her thighs, gripping the covers as he struggled to keep his composure and not come undone immediately inside her.  
“So tight.” His voice shook, relishing her warm, wet, heat. She clenched him in reply and his eyes rolled back for a second, his lids fluttering closed.

Unceremoniously, he set a punishing pace. His thrusts were hard and deep, spurred by her cries and pleas. She was in no position to make requests, and he was enjoying every second buried inside her.

“Seteth,” She gasped, “Please, I need it, please!”  
After all the teasing, all the pent up frustration, the sensation of her was too much. He quickened his pace for a few more short thrusts. She praised him, until his hips stuttered and he pressed her legs down, folding her in half as he filled her with his seed. She sobbed at the sensation and the fact that she did not find her release.

His cock twitched deep inside her, and she writhed under him to no avail. His weight was too much with her bound and her legs crushed between them. He silenced her desperation with a hungry kiss, dominating her mouth with his tongue as he rode out his orgasm within her.

Seteth slowly pulled out, watching the strings of cum linking them break as his spent cock receded. She whimpered again and he smirked, gloating in his victory. A dribble of his cum leaked from her twitching needy hole.

“Please Seteth, please! Finish me.” She pleaded.

“What makes you think I am through with you?” He chuckled.

He strode across the room, retrieving something from a drawer. He returned swiftly, sliding a dildo almost as large as he was inside of her cunt, plugging her so that no more of his seed could leak out. She sighed at the sensation of being filled, her thighs clasping together to hold it inside and wriggling to allow for some friction and feeling.

“We have all night, my dear.” Seteth crawled over her, straddling her chest and laying his cock against her lips. “So clean me up for the next round.” He knew her lapping tongue would have him hard again in minutes. After his first orgasm, he’d have far more stamina.

Revenge would be sweet.


	11. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuela takes Byleth to a secret ball in Abyss where all attendees must wear magical identity-hiding masks. Seteth spies a beautiful guest at his ball and strikes up a conversation.  
> They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm self-indulgent Setleth

There are many different types of magic beyond just faith and reason, though they are not always practical.

In celebration of the harvest, whispers of a masked ball found their way to Byleth’s ears. Such a ball was hosted deep in Abyss, where only those who heard certain whispers knew where to go. Manuela, being the resident socialite of the Monastery, naturally wanted to invite the magnanimous Professor to such an event. She had taken extra pains to ensure the professor had herself a simple but elegant gown to match the enchanted white mask procured for her, which resembled outstretched dragon wings. Manuela herself opted for the blue butterfly mask, and her dress matched accordingly.

In the dead of night, the two faculty made their way down to Abyss where the selected hall was adorned like a palace. Hor 'd'oeuvres and wine were bountiful, along with chatter and music. The only rules were to be courteous, keep your identity hidden, and escape from the the reality of the surface. Manuela parted from Byleth to dance, leaving her to admire the colors and costumes of the ball.

\---

In his fourth year organizing the event, Seteth sat observing his hard work morph into revelry from the overlook balcony. Concealed behind a black dragon mask and dressed in a matching suit, he was the image of refinement. The ball was held long before he came to Garreg Mach, but he soon grew passionate about the one opportunity to be free of his burdens and escape, mingling freely and getting to know the people of the monastery while trying to guess their identities.

He didn’t mind that he rarely ever guessed anyone accurately, nor did he dare to venture beyond the masks. This was his haven, his escape, and the sentiment was shared by all the partygoers. He sipped his wine, a contented smile on his face as he regarded the scene of dancing and merrymaking.

Finishing his wine, he ventured down to mingle with the guests. There was much scandal to the party, wild games, shared secrets, masked trysts… He humored all but partook of none, not daring to risk anything.

Not daring, until he spied a vision in white lingering by the wall, alone. An unknown force pulled him across the hall, depositing him at the side of the woman in white. She regarded him with a smile and nod, then her attention turned back toward the ongoing dancing.

“Have you ever attended this celebration before?” He cleared his throat, looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
“No, it’s my first time.” She smiled. “You… work at the Monastery?”

“I do indeed.” He nodded. She was intriguing. He cursed the magic of the masks, wanting to know her. Her demeanor shifted as she looked around the room. “Is something the matter?”  
“I… can’t seem to find my friend that I came with.” She replied.  
“Ah, well, perhaps she went to one of the rooms…”  
“Rooms? There are other rooms? Can you show me them?” She asked, excited.  
It occurred to him that she didn’t quite know what he meant. “Well, I can show you where they are, but I do not think your friend would want to be found.”  
Slowly her eyes widened as she came to the realization. “Oh. I see.”  
“Care to dance?” He offered.  
She nodded, taking his hand and following his lead. “So I guess this party is one of those kinds, huh?”  
He chuckled, “Not exactly. It is more of an escape. Some people prefer to cut loose. Some see it as an opportunity to seek out things they normally would not. Your friend probably does not get too many chances to…”  
“Oh I think she does, this is just another night for her. With a magical flare. Maybe people avoid her more without the mask.” The woman in the white mask giggled. “Though if you see her, don’t tell her I said such a thing.”  
“It’s a night of secrets, is it not? I would not want to dishonor the tradition.” He replied. “So what brings you here?”  
“Other than my friend, a genuine curiosity. I’m new to the Monastery, so I want to explore as much as I can. What about you? You’re not a first timer like me, that much is obvious.”  
“I am confined to a very strict role. It is not often I get to mingle with people on a more casual level. It is a rare socialization, since I don’t get the chance to talk so personally on the surface much of the time.” He explained. “I could be as honest as I permit, and to be quite truthful, I find you quite beautiful.”  
She laughed, “You’re not so bad yourself, though I think I’d attribute my beauty to the mask.”  
“The magic hides the identity, it does not hide charm.” He crooned.

\---

Somehow over the course of the evening they found themselves in the shadowy corridors beyond the extra rooms, the music from the hall echoing faintly. The man in the black mask had been charming indeed, and Byleth found her inhibitions sliding away, sizing the opportunity like so many others did that night.

He had seemed hesitant, gentlemanly. Strolling and joking with him through the darkened halls until she stole a kiss from him, catching him off guard. He was stunned for a moment, before seizing her and kissing her back. They sank into the shadows, kissing and murmuring against each other’s necks, heat rising between them.

If there was any night for her to take a chance, this was it. She keened, her back against the wall as he pressed into her kissing her neck, his hand trailing up her skirt over her soft thigh. Her hand ran through his long hair, her breath ragged.  
The dragon-masked man rolled his hips into her. She felt the hard and heavy pressure of his bulge. A shiver shot down her spine as a hand roamed over his chest. She couldn’t stop kissing him, desperate. Somehow, the mystery made it all the more enticing.

“Please,” She mewled, “Please I want you.”  
“It has been so long for me,” He shuddered against her neck. His fingers hooked under her panties, sliding them down. She fumbled with his trousers, unlacing them and pulling his cock free. It was huge, long and girthy. In the dim light she admired it, pumping it gently. He sucked air through his teeth at her touch, bucking his hips into her hand. “I do not think I will have much control.”  
“That’s okay. Isn’t this a night for losing control?” She purred, her other hand reaching down to knead his balls.

He groaned, his teeth dragging over her neck before sucking over her flesh, licking at the welt he left there. With a swift hand, he pulled at the front of her dress, her breasts rolling free, spilling from the tight white fabric.  
He gazed down at her, admiring the sight of her full chest and her flushed parted lips. “You look like a bride on a wedding night.” He smirked.  
“Then for tonight you can be my groom.” She whispered, squeezing his cock.  
He had confessed to her that he’d never laid with someone during the celebration. Now she found him unable to keep away from her, leaning down to suckle at her exposed nipples while he shuffled her skirt around, pressing her further against the wall. She braced her hands against his shoulders, her leg hiking up around his hips.

The tip of his cock brushed against her entrance. He clutched her back, holding her tightly to support her weight against the wall as he continued to suck her nipples. She whimpered from the sensation. Gently, he slid his length in, her tight warmth welcoming him with a wet ease.

She moaned. He sheathed himself fully inside, pressing her against the wall. They adjusted for a moment, him making sure he could hold her there while she got used to the stretch of his cock. Panting they watched one another, their eyes transfixed.

\---

The second he slid his cock inside her he knew he wouldn’t be able to last. Years of neglect left his balls aching and swollen, needy and now the feel of her had him at the brink of losing himself. She nodded to let him know she was ready, and he leaned in to kiss her. Seteth’s hips rocked into her slowly at first. Her moans were muffled into his kiss.

Seteth groaned, the sight of this white-gowned angel under him was enough to make him come undone. He clutched the edge like it was a life raft and it was tossed over a tempestuous sea of lust. His thrusts became harder, deeper. Her breasts bounced from the force, distracting him from how her mask was now loosening around her head.  
Her eyes were tightly shut as she rode out her pleasure impaled over him. She didn’t seem to notice the loosening ribbon of her mask. Her sweaty palms clutched him as she begged for him to continue.  
“Please I am so close, please don’t stop.” She cried.  
The beautiful creature beneath him was coming undone and he couldn’t look away, approaching his own orgasm. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she convulsed, her walls clamping over him. His hips stuttered.

The rough thrusts of his release filled her as a moan tore from him. With the wild movement of his orgasm mixed with hers, her mask fell to the floor in a clatter. Strands of hair fell across her flushed face as she gasped.  
Seteth finished cumming, looking up from his cock buried inside her dripping cunt to her wide eyes. Eyes he knew. The mask was gone, and with it, its magic.

“P-Professor?” He stammered, his cock throbbing inside of her. His face went bright red. She couldn’t let go of him, nor could he unsheath from her, both of them supporting each other against the wall.

Her hand snatched his mask, tearing it from his face. “Seteth?” She gasped, her pussy squeezing him, causing him to moan and his eyes to roll backward. Both of their faces red, they searched for words.  
“I… I am so sorry.” Seteth whispered, hanging his head. Before him was his still hard, yet spent cock hilted inside of her.

She reached up, caressing his cheek. “Seteth… I… Thank you. That was wonderful.”

He met her gaze, “You… liked it?” She nodded. “Do you… like me?” He blushed.  
“Yes.” She nodded rigorously. “Yes.”

He eased from her, slowly positioning himself so that they could pull apart without collapsing. Her legs shook as she steadied herself against the wall, pulling at her dress to try and cover her breasts.

“Thank you for indulging me.” She muttered, looking away. “You… you were really good.”

“I rather enjoyed you, too.” Seteth cleared his throat.  
“I wouldn’t mind another round.” Her eyes flicked to his still erect cock, dripping with their juices. “Though, I understand if it’s…” She sighed, turning around and spying her mask on the floor. She bent over to pick it up.

Seteth couldn’t bear it, pouncing her. His hands rushed to flip her skirts up, pressing her against the wall once more. His cock rutted between her ass cheeks as she moaned again, arching her back.  
“Professor…” He moaned, thrusting into her again. His hands snaked around to grab her breasts, pulling her flush against him. “Mmmm, _Professor_.”  
She bucked her hips against him with a moan. “Just don’t tell anyone, okay?” She rasped.  
“Likewise.” He purred, cantering his hips faster. “Please, let me fill you.”

She shuddered, cumming over him as he fucked her desperately. She cried out his name, and soon enough his second orgasm followed. His hot seed filled her with a warmth that left her wanting more.

\---

Days later, Seteth received a knock on his office door. He sighed, “Come in,” without breaking from his work.  
“Here’s the ledgers you requested from the last mission.” Byleth said, setting them down on the side of his desk. He glanced up, briefly meeting her gaze before she turned away.

“Thank you, Professor.” He smiled, his cheeks reddening.  
“Do you need anything else?” She asked.  
Before he knew it, he shot to his feet, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She gasped, then reciprocated, her fingers running through his hair. His hands slid to her hips, then around to her ass, kneading into it gently and pulling her closer.

“I suppose I could use a break.” He purred, grinding his hips against her.  
She smirked.


	12. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth helps Byleth prepare for her coronation. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND AFTER THE CORONATION SETETH WAS SO STIRRED AND AROUSED BY THE THOUGHT THAT HE FUCKED HER SENSELESS AND SHE WAS TOTALLY INTO IT AND THEY GOT MARRIED THE END
> 
> lol
> 
> Leave comments! They keep me going and validate me

“Come in,” Byleth called, bidding him enter the archbishop’s chambers.

He inhaled, focused on the checklist in his hands. Today was the day of Byleth’s coronation, and it was up to him to make sure everything went perfectly. He was under enough pressure as it was, being her right hand. Though it was morning, he’d already been up for several hours maintaining preparations and overseeing everything.

“The hall is finally finished, and per your request--” He glanced up from his checklist, stopping himself. Byleth leaned over her vanity, brushing her hair, in nothing but fine lace. Blue lingerie with gold ribbons befitting the exquisite underclothing of an archbishop hugged her curves in a matching corset, panties, garter, and stockings.  
Byleth glanced to him from the reflection in her mirror. “Go on…”  
He cleared his throat, his voice cracking, “You are in a state of half dress, I will return later…” He turned to leave.  
“Seteth, come now. If things are as urgent as they are, then surely you can continue what you were going to say.” Byleth sighed.  
“Ah, right, Your Majesty.” Seteth wavered. He glanced down at the checklist, his knuckles white as he clutched it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a deep breath to try and cool himself from the rising heat in the room. “We have added extra seats. The dignitaries should be arriving shortly and…” His voice trailed off as he watched her slide her fingers under the hem of her panties, adjusting them. Blood rushed to his face and cock.

It wasn’t the first time she’d distracted him. In fact, she’d haunted his thoughts long before the war ended, and he was absolutely enamored with her. He didn’t dare confess his feelings, knowing they were most likely not reciprocated. He had a job to do first and foremost, and he couldn’t muddle things with his feelings.

Still he longed for her, thoughts wandering to her in a lascivious manner. There had been times, fleeting moments, where he thought maybe she showed interest in him, but quickly dismissed it. She was just being friendly and professional, as always. In his position he was the one always closest to her, so there was a natural intimacy to their profession. Her moving close to him in the war room, brushing against his hand to guide his direction… all of it was just part of the job, though it had his heart fluttering each time.

“Ah, Seteth? Seteth?” Her voice snapped him back to reality. She was looking at him, a worried expression on her face.  
“Sorry, I was thinking about the cake. I haven’t heard from the baker since yesterday.” He blurted out an excuse, his eyes forcing themselves away from her ass.

“Right, well, I was wondering if you could assist me with something? I need you to tighten my corset from the back. I just don’t think I did it right.” She sighed, turning back to ther vanity.  
“Do you not have maids for this?” He squeaked out.

“They’re all busy on assignments from you, remember?” She chuckled. “Please Seteth.”

Shaking, he set his checklist on the closest table before shuffling across the room, praying she hadn’t noticed his massive erection. She gestured to the ties at the center of her corset, just below her shoulder blades. His breathing was shaky as he pulled the bow loose.

Byleth leaned forward, bracing her hands on the vanity surface. Her eyes met his in the mirror as her ass pressed flush against his cock. A small grin pulled at her lips. Seteth’s face was bright red.  
“Here, just try to pull the fabric back a little before messing with the ties.” She murmured.

His shaking hands hooked into the fabric, brushing against her soft pale skin. He gave it a gentle tug, pulling a small noise from her. His cock twitched against her ass. She wiggled her rear against him slightly, asking him to pull again. When he did, her breasts spilled out of the front of her corset, in plain view by way of the mirror.

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” Seteth blurted.  
“There’s no need to be sorry,” She chuckled softly as she reached back and took one of his hands, drawing it up to her breast. “Just help me.”  
Help seemed like a relative term in the situation he was thrown in. She had placed his hand over her breast, and his palm cupped the warm flesh. He was frozen against her, his cock straining against his trousers between her ass cheeks. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

“Help?” He wheezed.

A devilish grin crossed her face in the mirror, her eyes focused on his. “Seteth, I want you.”  
A shaky moan was the only way he could respond.

“I’m tired of beating around the bush,” She rasped. “I need you and I can’t help but feel like you need me too.”  
His other hand slid to her hip, pulling himself closer against her. “Byleth,” He growled, “We have a schedule to maintain. This is not the time for such things.” Yet even as he said the words his hips rutted against her, his eyes growing dark with lust as he met her gaze in the mirror.

“We have time.” She purred.  
His hand kneaded her breast, then rolled her nipple between his fingers. She sucked in a breath. He groaned, his other hand sliding from her hip to dip into his trousers, freeing his throbbing cock. He pressed it against the fabric of her panties between her cheeks, rocking his hips for friction. Precum dribbled from his tip.  
“I want you so bad Byleth.” He whispered. “Fuck, I need you.” His hand slid down to her thigh, feeling goosebumps ripple over her flesh. He leaned forward, kissing the back of her neck, his eyes fluttering closed. He inhaled her, adoring her scent.

She whimpered, grinding back against him. “I’ve wanted to hear those words for so long.”

He reached up from her breast, taking her chin in his hand and turning her so he could kiss her. She moaned into his mouth. His other hand wandered over to the hem of her panties, pulling it aside. His cock brushed against the side of the fabric, gliding over her slick. His skin tingled, his blood afire.

“Byleth I’ve wanted you for so long.” He whispered, breathless as he broke from their kiss.  
“I need you, Seteth.”  
He eased into her, groaning as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. She sighed, her legs trembling. His hands dipped beneath her fabric, resting over her hips as he rocked slowly. Seteth hummed in contentment, warmth rushing over him as a long wanted wish was at last fulfilled.

She keened as he pulled her into another kiss. She opened her mouth to him, whimpering as his tongue met hers. He took her in deep, slow thrusts. His hips cantered into a crescendoing pace, the sensation of her tight wet heat spurring him on. He moaned, breaking away from her, staring at her breasts bouncing from his thrusts in the mirror. She panted, her face flushed, watching him in the reflection.

“Y-your majesty--” He huffed, “I’m so close.”  
“We can’t have you make a mess of things before my coronation…” She panted. He was fucking her roughly now, his lust uncontrolled. His cock throbbed inside her tight hole, his balls aching to burst. She mewled, “Cum inside me, Seteth.”  
He lost himself to instinct, his hands clutching her hips, the sound of flesh on flesh growing louder. His eyes rolled back as he tossed his head, a loud moan ripping from him. He came inside her, riding out his orgasm with stuttering thrusts, and her release followed, drenching him, their mix leaking over his balls, smearing between her thighs and over the bunched fabric of her panties.

As Seteth’s senses returned, he realized what had just transpired. He was still balls deep in the archbishop, who was catching her breath beneath him, half-collapsed over the vanity. Her walls fluttered over him in remaining aftershocks, taunting his oversensitized cock.

“Thank you Seteth, you are so good to me.” She sighed, glancing at him from over her shoulder.  
“I… I am worried we may have soiled your garments.” He stammered, blushing again as he pulled out. He watched her hole gape, cum dripping slightly from her entrance.  
“You came inside, hm?” She got up, adjusting her garments back into place.  
“Yes.”  
“Then you did your duty,” She winked. “So finish tying my corset and help me dress for the coronation.”

He did as she asked, allowing his eyes to linger over her curves for a moment longer than he would have before. Her thighs still glistened with wetness, a dark wet spot appearing in the fabric at her crotch. He hungered for her more, tempted by the fact that under her archbishop’s robes during her coronation she was a dripping mess, filled with his spend.


	13. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is fed up with Seteth being a workaholic. She catches him working late in his office once again. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! More ideas welcome! I have the next prompt planned for, though! Also, I've updated the prompt list and included some lovely Setleth art I drew for your viewing pleasure. Please enjoy! I love to hear your thoughts and feedback

Seteth couldn’t stop talking about work. At all hours, at every meal, even when Byleth tried to meet him alone. Without a doubt, Seteth was a workaholic, and while there was much to be done in regards to restoring Fodlan after the war, Byleth had enough.

“You missed dinner again.” Byleth loomed in the doorway of Seteth’s office, crossing her arms.

Seteth glanced up to her, realizing the time, his eyes growing wide. “Ah, my apologies. You know how I get so caught up in the budget.” Byleth closed and locked the door behind her, fumbling inside a satchel she brought with her. “Is there something you wanted to talk about, dear?” Seteth blanched.

Byleth swaggered across the room, her hands hidden behind her back. “Talk? I think I’ve had enough talking.” She crooned. “Stand up and close your eyes.”

He protested, “My love, please. I do not have time for such games.”  
“Seteth!” She snapped, glaring at him.

He relented with a sigh, closing his eyes. Something wrapped around him a few times, and then Byleth yanked his arms behind him and bound them. His eyes snapped open halfway through her work, but her grip was firm. He struggled, confused, protesting.

“Byleth what is the meaning of this?” His arms were fully bound. Byleth smirked, yanking him back down into his seat and moving around to stand in front of him.

“You talk too much of work, and I am feeling neglected, darling.” She purred, taking out a ball gag from her pocket and shoving it into his mouth, fastening it around his head.

Angry muffled sounds came in reply. Byleth carelessly swiped the papers and things from Seteth’s desk, sitting on top of it before him. He growled at her, his brows knitting together. She smirked, beginning to undress, pulling off her coat, collar, bracers… Slowly his protests waned until he was silent, staring.

“So you’ve finally calmed down.” Byleth hummed. “That’s very good.” He raised an eyebrow as her hand wandered close to removing her top, but stilled. “You’ve been working so _hard_ lately.” Seteth moved to get up but with a swift foot she pushed him back into his chair. Her foot moved towards his crotch, pressing down gently. He shuddered, the sensation summoning a rush of blood to his cock. “Why don’t I remind you how to have a little fun, hm?”  
He slumped his shoulders, compliant. He _did_ deserve a break, and had been negligent of Byleth lately. It was already hard enough hiding their relationship and keeping two separate bedrooms. The world just wasn’t ready for the new yet.

But his body was very ready for the attention. He whimpered, spreading his legs under her. She removed her foot, smiling.

“Much better.” She continued to disrobe, discarding her clothes on the floor. Then she dropped to her knees, unfastening his trousers. His eyes grew wide, his breathing heavy against the gag. He tensed, straining against his bonds. Byleth freed his half-hard cock from his pants, marvelling at it.

She’d missed it, and missed him. Now with Seteth completely at her mercy, she could take her sweet time. She looked up at him with a sly grin, before pumping his erection a few times and taking it into her mouth. She relished how he hardened against her tongue, how he whimpered and twitched, bucking his hips to try and get her to move.

Byleth bobbed her head over him once he hardened, flicking her tongue around his tip. A muffled moan sounded from his gag. She watched him intently as she went to work, kneading his balls as she lapped at his cock. He threw his head back, whimpering. Drool dribbled down his chin. Byleth pinned his hips down against the chair so he could not buck into her touch. She felt him try several times to strain against her and the bonds to move, writhing beneath her.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cum, work had blurred his days together. As Byleth worked his cock, sucking greedily, he squirmed, overwhelmed by pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head as he arched his back. Heat seared his veins, tingling through him. Drool dribbled down to stain his frock. Byleth’s eyes never left him, watching him come undone beneath her. She reached up, pinching his nipples over his clothes, forcing another moan from him.

He never wanted it to end. His cock throbbed in her mouth as he neared the edge, ready to burst. When his thighs tensed and twitched, Byleth pulled away. He protested with a long, loud whine. Tears welled in his eyes from frustration and pleasure. His face and cock flushed, wet, and needy.

Byleth got to her feet and circled him, observing her handiwork. He was a mess, trembling, aching, whimpering. His cock twitched at her. She leaned over him, her breasts in his face as she chuckled in his ear and pulled his nipples again.

“Mmmph! Mmmph!” Was all she heard as he begged for release.

She sighed, moving to his lap. She sat down, facing away from him. She grinded against him, his cock flush against her ass cheeks. Seteth rutted his hips against her, moving as much as he could for a bit of friction. As she moved, her hand trailed down to the apex of her thighs as she fingered herself, moaning to taunt him further.

“Do you want this, Seteth?” She asked, looking over her shoulder to see the mess of a man nodding. “Then will you promise not to neglect me?” Another nod. “Promise to not talk about work outside of the office? And less late nights in the office?” A needy moan and nod came. “Good.” Byleth purred, turning around and facing him. She ran a hand through his hair. Seteth leaned into her touch as she straddled his lap.

She sank down over his length. The pleasant stretch of his girth made her shiver and drip over him, more easily sliding to the hilt. Seteth’s eyes fluttered closed as he let out a whine. When Byleth felt confident, she moved quickly. She rode Seteth hard and rough, setting a relentless pace. Broken moans sounded from behind his gag. Her fingers deftly went back to his nipples, adding to the building sensation.

Seteth was completely at her mercy, and Byleth was insatiable. Having been deprived of his touch for far too many nights, she was impatient, selfish. And he adored it. Seteth was reeling in pleasure, nothing but a toy for her to use. The thought sent another shiver down his spine as he hurtled to the edge, on the brink of release, so desperate to cum…

“Don’t cum until I say so.”  
Tears streamed down his face as he bit into his gag, whimpering. He held on, trying his best not to cum until she had her release. He owed her at least that much. Her breaths grew more labored, her pace quickening as her walls fluttered around his cock in warning of her impending release. She trembled, her hands pinching his nipples even harder. His head lolled back as he began to lose his hold on reality and himself, the pleasure overwhelming him.

“Ah, cum for me, Seteth.” She cried as she rode out her own orgasm, milking him of his. Release came at last for Seteth as a loud moan filled the room. No doubt the unholy noise he made would be heard out in the hall, not that it mattered. Not that he cared. The only thing in that moment he desired was his own release alongside Byleth’s, and they had it.

Coming down from their high Byleth slid off his lap. She pulled his gag off, “So what have we learned?”  
“Not… going to work late.” He panted. “Less talk about work after hours.” He met her gaze, “I will spend _much_ more time with you.”

“Good boy.” She murmured into his ear, stroking his cheek. He melted into her touch.


	14. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is fed up with Seteth's nitpicky critiques in her class. She decides to show him that she's a qualified professional by disciplining him. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but I am dedicated to posting daily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Trying my best!

Seteth loomed in the rear of Byleth’s classroom, watching her like a hawk. This wasn’t the first time he’d come to observe her class, though tensions between them both had risen in the past few months since she’d arrived at the academy. The students were well aware of Seteth being suspicious and doubtful of their professor. Often after class Byleth could be heard arguing with him across the castle grounds about his “critique” on her teaching methods.

Today was no different, and Byleth wanted to put her foot down and show Seteth his place. He was no teacher, but a mere administrator and advisor to the archbishop. Academics were not part of his profession. His eyes met hers in that fiery glare as always, making her blood boil.  
“Seteth, a word.” Byleth muttered to him after waving off the last of her students for the day.  
Seteth folded his arms, “Finally going to listen for once?” He scoffed.

Byleth exhaled, praying for patience as she closed and locked the classroom door behind her. “I’ve had quite enough of this. I’m tired of you obsessing over every little move I make.”  
“When one is expected to teach with so little experience, one should have perfect execution.” Seteth closed his eyes, rehearsing the verbiage for the thousandth time to her.

She huffed, traversing the room to plop down in the chair behind her desk, pouting. “I’ve had enough of this.”

Seteth followed her, continuing to admonish her on her pronunciation of Imperial cities and their tactical styles, ignoring her. “Lastly, it’s pronounced Nu-velle, not No-velle.” Satisfied with himself, he smiled smugly down at her, folding his hands behind his back.

She glared up at him, before snatching the front of his frock and yanking him down to her level. “You standing back there is very disruptive to not just me, but my class.” She hissed. Seteth was stunned at the sudden movement and being brought nose-to-nose. He stammered as Byleth swiftly moved, roughly pulling him to her and laying him face down over her lap.

“What is the meaning of thi--” He was cut off by a sharp slap to the buttock.

“Silence!” Byleth snapped. “I figure if you want me to do better, I’d pull a lesson from your books.” She spanked him again and he grunted in surprise, struggling to escape her grip, but her other hand pressed down over the back of his neck, pinning him in her lap.  
“P-professor!”  
“I said silence!” Byleth said again, spanking him harder.

He grunted. Blood rushed to his cheeks at the utter humiliation of this position. Never in all his years had he imagined he’d be bent over someone’s knee and subjected to this sort of punishment. In fact, he had never spanked anyone himself, though he had certainly threatened it.

Now, as Byleth flipped up his frock and pulled down his slacks he was completely lost for words. Cool air kissed his stinging flesh. He glanced up at Byleth, a small grin at her lips as she brought down her hand to strike him again. His flesh rippled under her impact against his cheek, leaving a red handprint. A moan escaped him. Byleth halted, studying him for a moment as he clasped his hands over his mouth in terror.

“You  _ like  _ this, don’t you?” Byleth chuckled softly.

“I do not!” Seteth protested. She spanked him again, this time her palm rested on his flesh rubbing his soft ass cheek. His cock twitched, defying his wishes as it engorged from the contact.  
“Do not disrupt my class. I do not need your notes, my students are doing fine!” She punctuated her words with another hard spank.

Another moan ripped from him, his cock pressing against her thigh.

“You  _ do  _ like this.” Byleth smirked, spanking him harder.

Seteth gave in, moaning as his cock dribbled in his pants aching against her thigh. “Oh Goddess, please…” Another strike, and then Byleth’s hand brushed over his backside down between his legs, kneading the back of his exposed ballsack. Seteth whimpered. “Please…”

“Please what?”  
“Please keep going.” Seteth panted, looking up at her dazed.

“Then promise me you’ll stop with your frivolous notes. Surely this--” She spanked him hard again, another handprint appearing on his other cheek. “--Has regained your confidence in my teaching methods.”  
“Mmm, yes Professor.” He moaned, bucking his hips against her thigh. He cursed himself for getting so riled up, but after years of being pent up, he was past the point of no return. The contact alone was overwhelming.  
“Are you going to be a good boy for me then?” Byleth crooned. He bit back a groan and nodded. “And you’re not going to bother my class anymore?” He nodded again. “Good.” She spanked him consecutively, each slap harder than the last until he tensed. Seeing him twitching and on the brink, she whispered, “Cum for me, Seteth.” A hard spank had him moaning as his hips rolled over her. His cock twitched in the confines of his trousers, soiling them with his spend.

He shuddered and moaned. Cum filled his smallclothes and trousers, leaking onto Byleth’s lap through the threads. His face was bright red from the humiliation, but he had never been so aroused by anything before.

“You may leave now.” Byleth leaned back, shaking out her sore palm.

Seteth eased up slowly, his cock still achingly hard despite having completely wrecked his pants. A wet white spot was left behind on Byleth’s lap as he stood up. She stared disapprovingly down at it. He straightened himself before her. Clearing his throat, he balled his fists tight against his sides as he made a hasty bow.  
“Thank you for listening to my feedback Professor. You have my trust.”

His cumstained erection was at her eye level, and her attention flicked between it and his face. A sly grin crossed her face.  
“Well then, I’m glad you finally think so.”  
He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, avoiding her gaze. Seteth muttered, “I would not be opposed to more in-depth learning about your disciplinary measures.” His cheeks burned.  
She smiled, “Well you can start by getting on your knees.”


	15. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth notices Byleth is tense during a meeting and offers her a massage. They end up fucking.

“Byleth, you seem tense.” Seteth stopped in the middle of their meeting in his office. It was the third time he’d seen the Professor rub her neck and roll her shoulders, which were practically up to her ears for the duration of their meeting.  
“My neck’s killing me. It’s just… coming back after five years and finding everything in ruins… it still feels like my father died only yesterday. It’s a lot to handle.” She admitted.  
“May I offer you a massage, then?” He offered. “A nice backrub may not be the cure-all, but it always helps me whenever I am bogged down from work.”  
“Uh sure. I’ve never really had a massage before.” She nodded. “What do I do?”  
“Well, just stay put in your chair, and pull your hair over your shoulder.” Seteth smiled, getting up and walking around his desk to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “We all must learn to balance the stress in our life. I cannot continue this strategy meeting until you have relaxed a little.”

“You’re too kind, Seteth.” Byleth smiled. He was always so selfless and considerate. He stepped behind her chair, resting his hands on her shoulders. They were warm and gentle, his fingers slowly applying pressure over her. He began working her traps and moving down the center of her upper back. She exhaled.

“You have many knots in your back.” He sighed. “I would not be surprised if some of these have been here since your mercenary days.” His voice was so soothing. As his hands worked, she felt herself drifting away. Her body began to tingle, heat pooling in her core. As he gently worked to the base of her neck, a soft moan escaped her lips.

He stopped suddenly. Her eyes snapped open. She tensed again, her face turning red.  
“Do you wish for me to continue?” He asked, concerned.  
“Please.” She nodded.  
“Very well.” He whispered. A shiver shot down her spine as he continued to knead into her shoulders. The more he worked away, the more sensitive she grew, feeling every thread of her clothes brush over her body. Her nipples ached for touch, her pussy growing hot and wet as she relaxed further.  
Slumping in her seat, she sighed, “I wish I had come to you sooner. I can feel my worries drifting away.” She slid her hand over her thigh, circling her fingers limply.

“I’m glad. You had a lot of tension.”

She began to unbutton her collar, loosening her clothing. Seteth swallowed thickly behind her. She needed him to keep touching her, she wanted him to work out every bit of tension…

“Please, my neck…” She requested. Dutifully, his hands went there. Her flesh was on fire everywhere he touched. “Mmm, the front.” His hands slid over to the front of her shoulders. “Lower…” She moaned. His fingers crept dangerously close to her breasts. She closed her eyes, rolling her head back against his chest. “ _ Lower _ .”

“P-professor…” He whispered, his hands stilling just above her chest.

Her eyes snapped open to meet his. “You said yourself I have a lot of tension. Can you please work it out?”  
He stammered for an answer, before replying, “There are many types of massage, Professor. I could so indulge you, but it would hardly be appropriate.”  
“Please, Seteth. _Please_ indulge me.”

He exhaled a shaky breath, his hands sliding down to cup her breasts. He gently kneaded them, and Byleth leaned into his touch, moaning. She shrugged her cloak from her shoulders, pulling off her bracers.  
“Ah, yes. That’s it. I _need_ more.” She sighed, completely overtaken by the feeling. Her body was full of warmth, humming, desperate for more of his touch. His hands grew more aggressive, squeezing her breasts, his eyes wide and staring.  
“Yes Professor, you are very tense.” He muttered. Her hand drifted to her shorts, dipping below the fabric as she spread her legs. Losing all inhibitions, she fully relaxed, circling her clit and sighing. “...So very tense.” He whispered.

Seteth was enraptured, watching Byleth slip from relaxation to wanton need. His cock hardened in his pants, hitting the back of her chair. He licked his lips, grasping her soft full breasts in his hands, his thoughts drifting off to desire. Byleth’s eyes fluttered closed as she arched her back, touching herself more. Seteth couldn’t resist any longer, his hands slipping under her clothes to pinch her nipples.

“Ah,  _ yes _ !” She keened, her hand moving faster. “Oh Seteth,  _ please  _ touch me.”

Something snapped inside of him. He withdrew his hands, only to yank her from her seat. He ripped off her clothing like a savage animal, diving his mouth to her nipples. His hands slid around to grope her ass. He shuddered, sucking greedily at her nipples as she moaned under him.

He bucked his hips into the air between them, grunting. Her movements were loose and fluid as she pulled at his clothes. When he finally pulled away from her breasts, she undressed him. Gently, she nudged him to lay over his desk. He swept his work aside, uncaring of the mess as his instincts took over. His cock was hard and dripping.

He slid onto his desk, laying on his back, his cock upright and begging for attention. Unceremoniously, Blyeth straddled him and sank down over his length with a husky sigh. He massaged his grasp into her thighs, rolling his hips into her. Another sigh slipped from her, driving him wild. Seteth grit his teeth as he cantered his pace quicker, desperate.

She ground down over him, “Oh Seteth…” Loose and relaxed, Byleth could not set a pace, relying on Seteth to pound her from below.

Tiring of the discomfort on his back, Seteth snatched her and rolled them over, gaining more leverage from above. He moved her over and pinned her down at the shoulder blades, massaging her back as he drilled into her. Her moans crescendoed amidst a chorus of flesh on flesh. The song fueled Seteth’s hunger and desperation as he pounded into her harder, faster, deeper.

“Does this relax you, Professor?” He crooned.  
“Oh yes! Yes! Seteth! Yes!” She cried. She twitched under him, and her walls fluttered over him in an orgasm. Her juices drenched him, dripping over his balls and down his thighs.

He freed his hands from massaging her back, grabbing her hips to focus on his own release. Slamming into her, he moaned, finally flying over the edge. He pulled out, painting her ass with his spend as he rasped her name.  
“Byleth… oh Byleth…” He pumped the last few spurts of cum onto her ass, reveling in the sight. A dazed eye looked at him from over her shoulder.  
“Mmmm, thank you Seteth.” She hummed, shifting so her ass waved before him.  
His hands raced to her ass cheeks to still her. “Do not tempt me. We still have work to do and there is such a thing as too much relaxation.” She sighed, sitting up. He fished a spare handkerchief from his desk and dutifully wiped the cum off her ass as he kissed her shoulder.  
“I would very much like to have a massage again.” She smiled coyly at him.  
He blushed, “Perhaps you could come for tea tomorrow. I could show you another technique.”

“It’s a date.”


	16. Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth is the last inhabitant of a holy place. As the remaining priest, he finds it easy to follow his vows. Until an ashen demon comes, demanding a sword. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I overexerted myself again yesterday. I'm very tired. There will be plenty of updates this weekend, though!  
> Also Seteth is in Fire Emblem Heroes so I'm really excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Seteth is desperate to be a good pure holy man but secretly he's desperate for some lovins....

“You shall not desecrate this temple any further!” Seteth said, barring the entrance to the holy tomb. “Begone foul demon!”  
“Give up, priest. Everyone else has abandoned this place.” The ashen demon chuckled, floating before him as if she were leisurely lounging on a chair. Yet nothing supported her except for her own dark aura. Her appearance before had been very human. So human, that Seteth was willing to welcome someone to the church with open arms. Knowing that all others had abandoned Garreg Mach long ago, suspicion pulled at him. After the innocent looking woman refused to touch his holy lance, the demon revealed herself.

Now that holy lance was pointed right at her heart. “As long as I remain, you will not get to the holy tomb!”  
“You haven’t even asked why I want to go inside, though?” She grinned a toothy grin, fangs protruding from her lips. Horns extended from her head, her hair billowing around her as if she were submerged in the sea. Her clothes were revealing, her voluptuous figure accented by black lace and leaving little to the imagination.  
He buried those deep desires, no stranger to sexual repression. “I will humor you. _Why_ do you want to go inside?”

A sensuous laugh answered him. “There is talk of an ambitious young Emperor who wishes to take over Fodlan. However that young Emperor is working with not so favorable forces. Those forces rising to power would conflict with my personal interests.”  
“And this has to do with you getting inside how?”  
“There is a sword in there I would like.”  
“Hmph. I will not allow this.”  
“I’d need the sword to take down those who conflict with my interests.”  
“Like me.” Seteth growled.  
“No, no. You are not a conflict. Just a nuisance. The church does not like my kind, but they acknowledge we exist. You are not going out of your way to extinguish me. Nor am I going out of my way to destroy the church. The others behind this young Emperor, however… They would have us both obliterated.”  
“And I’m supposed to trust you?”  
“I suppose you’d have no other choice.”  
He scoffed, focusing a spell on the door behind him. He turned back, “You will not enter unless I permit it.” He relaxed, leaning against his lance.  
“So you’re a wine and dine type, hm?” The demon chuckled.  
“I do not understand what you mean.” His expression was stoic.  
The demon drifted behind him, testing his boundaries. Seeing that he no longer raised his lance against her, she darted toward the door. Upon reaching it, a bolt of magic blasted her backwards into him. She collided into him with a yelp. He collapsed under her weight, finding her breasts in his face.

Heat bloomed in his cheeks as a thousand unholy thoughts swam in his head. “Get off me, foul creature!”  
She sighed, “You could just call me Byleth. I have a name, you know.” She returned to her orbit around him, floating effortlessly.

He got up, straightening himself. “At least I know it works.” He ignored her, brisking past. She followed him, intrigued that he was so focused on ignoring her. He went about his business around the grounds, cleaning what he could of the abandoned place. She pitied him for leading such a life of solitude. Giving up on trying to taunt him, she haunted him, watching and ever-present over his shoulder.

It wasn’t until he was finishing his modest meal of boiled potatoes that she spoke again. “So what’s your name, priest?”  
Seteth tensed, looking up across the table to her. He hesitated before saying, “Seteth.” Admittedly, he didn’t mind the company, and it was actually nice to have someone with him after ages of being alone, the last one at the monastery.

“Seteth…” The word came from her lips and sent a shiver down his spine. His cock twitched in reply.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Did you want anything?”  
She shook her head, smirking.

\---

Byleth hovered over his bed, to his dismay. “I want you gone! Do not make me cast another spell.”  
“I’d leave if you just let me get the sword.” She yawned. “But I guess I’ll just haunt your dreams instead…”  
“Hmph.” Seteth rolled over, putting out his candle and throwing a pillow over his head. He drifted to sleep.

But Byleth was true to her word, slipping into his dreams. The demon had taken her human form, her horns and fangs gone. Instead she was bare pressed against him, whispering his name. They were in a lush field of flowers.

Seteth, comfortable in his own dream, let his inhibitions slide. It was his dreams that he could always escape to, that allowed him to bear the burdens of his life as a holy man. The only place where he could sin freely, knowing he’d dutifully repent come morning.

Byleth leaned up to nibble at his ear. The sensation made his skin tingle. He groaned, sliding his hands over her upper arms. She pulled back and he kissed her on the mouth, sighing. She smiled, reciprocating.

“You really are beautiful.” He murmured against her skin, kissing down her neck.  
She hummed, pushing him back and sinking to her knees. His cock hardened and she was quick to free it from his trousers, pumping it and looking up at him with a lidded gaze. His breathing grew heavy as he let the sensation overtake him, but it didn’t end there. Byleth licked a stripe up his cock from the base to tip, swirling her tongue around the end. Then she took his head in her mouth and slowly slid down his length.

“Oh forgive me Goddess…” He moaned, bucking his hips slightly. His hands tangled into her hair and forced her down over his shaft. She choked over him, struggling to handle his size.

A graze of teeth snapped him awake. He gasped, sitting up and yanking his hands away from Byleth’s head. The demon pulled her mouth from his cock with a smug grin. Her true form revealed before him. Candles surrounded his bed in a circle. Thinking fast, Seteth scrambled out of bed, snatching one up and dripping the wax in a circle around him, while muttering a prayer.

“How dare you!” He hissed as the demon rose from his sheets, bare. He couldn’t help but stare, his cock still hard and exposed. He glanced around at the candles. “A counterspell… How clever. I never expected such a thing from a demon.”  
She chuckled. “I commend you, Seteth. On your knowledge of the arts and your natural gifts.” Her eyes flicked to his cock.

“You shall not best me, beast!” He spat.

She floated to him, crossing into his wax circle and cupping his face. “But I already have, Seteth.” She kissed him. His gasp allowing her tongue to dominate his mouth. He whimpered, trying to pull himself away. Yet her touch felt so good over his skin, her fingers snaking down to grasp his cock. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, trembling in her hold.

The wheels in his head turned and something clicked. Deftly, his fingers snuffed out the candle in his hand, dipping into the hot wax. While he reciprocated her kiss, distracting the demon, Seteth drew a few symbols on the ground next to his circle. When Byleth felt confident he’d given in to her touch, she began working her tongue down his neck. The moment his lips were free he uttered an incantation.

She shrieked, suddenly bound by magic. “What… what’s happening?” She was pushed to her knees stuck inside the tiny circle of wax Seteth made moments ago. Her body forced into the small area was now flush against him.

Red-faced, Seteth huffed, “You are bound to this spot for now.”  
“For now?” She scoffed. She glanced down at the symbols drawn on the floor. “You fool. Your sigils are…” She burst out laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” He snapped.

“You pathetic priest. You aren’t as learned as I thought. Your symbol ‘release’ does not mean what you think it means.” She cackled.

“And I’m supposed to believe you?”  
“Oh, Seteth. We’re both now bound in this circle until you _orgasm_.”

He blanched. Slowly, he began to reach outside of the small circle, only to find his arm forced back in by a gust of supernatural wind. He cursed.

“Now, Seteth, it’s time for you to sin.” She cooed, nibbling his ear. His cock dripped, aching for attention.

“N-no. I cannot! This is an abomination!” He stammered.

Byleth cupped his cheek drawing him into a lustful kiss. Her other hand took his and placed it over her breast. His fingers began to knead into her soft flesh. A moan slipped from him. A small puddle of precum gathered beneath him.

“You want out of this, don’t you?” She cooed.  
“Yes…”  
“You want this, don’t you?” Her hand moved to guide his other hand down to her dripping pussy. A broken moan ripped from him as his hips thrust into the air.  
“Goddess, yes.” His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her, his fingers working into her folds. He dipped a single digit in, and soon a second followed. She sighed, pumping his cock.

“Please fuck me, Seteth.  _ Please _ .” She moaned, grinding over his fingers. Her words were like a song, ringing in his ears. His body relaxed into the melody of her words, slumping against her. She moved around him like liquid, gracefully arranging him until he was in a position that suited her, before she settled over his lap.

Her wet folds parted, spreading her nectar over his waiting cock. He was reduced to moans and sighs, his fingers groping for as much of her as he could take. Desperate, he let his life long vows shatter into sin. Those urges soon consumed him, devouring any coherent thought he had left, any resistance melting away to passion.

His tip breached her entrance, and his eyes rolled back in his head. “Goddess forgive me…” Were the last words he wheezed before she sank down to the hilt.  
“Ah, that’s better.” Byleth cooed, riding him. Her breasts in his face, his hands rushed to them, guiding a nipple into his mouth. He sucked greedily, bucking his hips in rhythm to her movements. His moans muffled and vibrated against her breasts. “See, it’s not so bad to feel good, is it?”

“Mmmhmm,” He moaned, meeting her gaze with a dazed look while still latched to a breast. She chuckled, running her fingers through his hair and clutching him close as she rode him.

He trembled beneath her. The heat between them rose like the flames of the candles surrounding them. Byleth moaned, moving harder and faster, fucking him ravenously. He moaned, breaking from her breasts as he tossed his head back. His hips stuttered into her as he filled her with an immense hot release.

He slumped against her, nuzzling into her chest as he came down from his high. She stroked his hair, humming contentedly. After some time, she stretched an arm beyond the line of wax on the floor, finding no barrier, no force of resistance. She eased off of him and he moved to an orant position, immediately muttering a plea for forgiveness.

When he noticed she hadn’t moved, he stopped. “You are still here.”  
“For what it’s worth, I wouldn’t think a progenitor god would call that a sin.” She smiled sincerely.

A distant sound of glass shattering snapped Seteth’s attention to the window. “Someone’s here.”  
“ _They’re_ here.” The ashen demon warned. “And they’ll destroy this place.”  
“If… If I allow you the sword… will you help me defend my home?” He asked, meeting her gaze.  
“On my demonic power, I swear it.”


	17. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth doesn't know why she can't stand to be in the same room as Seteth. There's a new scent that's starting to drive Seteth wild. When they figure out why, they end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I've been trying to rest up a ton because I'm absolutely exhausted!
> 
> Anywho, trying to get a little ahead with these one shots for now!  
> I think I am willing to do a small few more suggestions if you have any!

Since waking up from a five year sleep, Byleth felt… weird. There wasn’t really any other way to describe it. The world seemed much brighter, more vivid. Sights, sounds, and smells were almost overwhelming at times. When it came to smells in particular, she found it difficult to draw too close to a certain church official.

Not because he was untidy, but because his smell was so strong and irresistible. Yet she was the only one that seemed to notice. After a particularly grueling meeting in the war room, Byleth found herself flustered from merely standing on the other side of the round table from Seteth. Hot and bothered, every time he met her gaze she could almost feel a wave of his scent crashing into her. It was undeniably masculine, a heavenly robust scent.

She couldn't bear it, dashing into the hallway as soon as the meeting adjourned. Fleeing to the far reaches of the monastery, Byleth found solace in the greenhouse, where the smells of the flowers cleansed her. When attempting to bring up the problem to anyone else, she quickly found it was abnormal. Thus, she had to deal with this strange new situation alone.

She felt as if she were descending into madness. Even a whiff of Seteth from downwind across the training grounds sent her reeling and muddled her thoughts. Her core would erupt into a searing heat, searing every coherent sentiment beyond her desperation and blooming lust.

\---

Seteth was aware of Byleth’s change before she went missing, but wasn’t fully understanding of the extent of the transformation. He didn’t dare pry. After all, he and the Professor were just barely on amicable terms after he antagonized her through her initial months of teaching. Upon the news of her return he was elated like many others, but it wasn’t until he saw her in person that he sensed something new.

Over the past few months a delicate scent from her direction steadily grew stronger. Seteth almost swore that Byleth became more pungent during their interactions, and it was difficult for him to focus. He found himself steadily falling into his long-forgotten heat cycle. With the war going on, he had no time to seclude himself to wait out a rut. Instead he simply hoped it’d pass as he endured, focusing on his work as ever.

It wasn’t until a meeting in the war room when it clicked. He glanced across to the Professor as she advised on their next strategy and the pieces fell into place. Their scents were sending each other into heat, and it was only making things worse for both of them. His mind began to race as he considered she didn’t even know. Was she aware of her body doing this? Who else would even notice or tell her? Certainly not Flayn!

No, it was all he could do to just avoid her and hope this would pass quickly.

Except it didn’t pass quickly.

Two months later, he was still in the same situation, but it was even more unbearable to be in any proximity to the Professor. He’d even changed his schedule to make sure he didn’t pass through a room where she had been an hour prior, her scent lingering. It taunted him, stirring his instinct to go seek her out and mate. He abhorred the idea. She was the Professor! They tolerated each other at best. Even if he explained everything, and even if she were in heat the idea that she’d have him was laughable.

His heart sank every time Flayn made a brief comment on it. “The professor smells lovely, does she not?”  
Seteth would glance away or stare at his feet, muttering his dismissal. He needn’t bother Flayn with such topics.

\---

Byleth couldn’t sleep. Another meeting in the war room had her reeling, and now her blood was so hot she could only pace her room, restless. The ache, the hot need gnawed away at her. The past few weeks were horrible, leaving her sleep deprived and having her do strange things. Her bedroom was completely trashed, and she’d hoarded linens and fresh pillows to transform her bed into a nest. She’d also collected and saved various snacks from the market and dining hall when she could, something she’d never do before, and inexplicably so.

Self-care only did so much. Her fingers could not satiate her need, and her pussy was so demanding often she’d have to dismiss herself from whatever she was doing to freshen up. It was embarrassing, humiliating. She was just grateful she could easily avoid Seteth.

Tonight’s self care was tiring herself out in the training grounds. She worked deftly with her blade, handling it well. In the dead of night, she was the only one awake. Sparring dummies in the moonlit training grounds seemed to be the only way of distracting her aside from battle itself. She was not willing to seek out such risky ventures in these dire times.

\---

Again Seteth found himself unable to settle into bed after working late in his office. Weary, he put his mind at ease with a stroll around the monastery. A cool night breeze brought with it a faint familiar smell. His eyes flashed with recognition, heat consuming him like a maelstrom. The urge was overwhelming, and his body lurched in the direction of the scent. Unable to fight his rut any longer, Seteth prowled toward the source.

The smell was strongest outside the training grounds, despite his assumption it’d be coming from the dormitories. A small sigh in relief slipped from him, grateful that the situation would somehow be less awkward if he found Byleth in the training grounds. Maybe if he could just explain to her what was going on they could figure out a solution together.

He entered the training grounds.

\---

Byleth’s attention snapped up, instantly aware she was not alone. Her heart sank as she recognized the scent before Seteth appeared from the shadows at the training grounds’ entrance. She tensed, hugging her thighs close together as the heat spread through her body. Despite being tired, she was now more alert than ever.

The moonlight illuminated Seteth as he stalked towards her like a hunter, his eyes focused on her like his prey. He stopped meters away from her, silent. He balled his fists at his sides, inhaling deeply. The hunger in him roared in his ears.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.  
“I could not sleep.” His voice a low rumble.

She trembled at his words. It sent his thoughts to a thousand forbidden places. He could feel the blood beginning to flow down…

“I can’t either. There’s something bothering me lately…” She turned away as if she were ripping her body from him.

“The scent?” He asked.

She froze, her sword pointed at a training dummy. “It’s not… just me?”  
“Recall how Rhea transformed into the Immaculate one?”  
“I do.”  
“We are not so different. Though you and I may not be able to transform, we have… other traits.”  
“Like how you’re driving me mad right now.” She gritted out.

“I figured you would want some answers. It’s been long enough.” Seteth said, transfixed on her.

“Months. It’s been months. I’m not myself. I can’t think of anything else. It feels like my body’s on fire. Even now. I can’t look at you.” She ranted.

“I understand. This is extremely difficult for me as well.” He nodded. “Perhaps we could figure out a solution. Avoidance has left us suffering.”  
“A solution? What would normally stop this?” She asked, turning to face him.

\---

  
He was silent for a long time. A lump formed in his throat. Avoidance would work if they weren’t in the middle of the war and able to put a few hundred miles between them. That would be far enough that he wouldn’t be hunting over Fodlan, desperate to satiate his desire.

“Seteth. You want to talk about a solution.” Byleth demanded, setting her sword aside. “Tell me you have an idea.”  
“We shouldn’t have let it go on for this long…” He muttered. “Maybe if I’d addressed this sooner I could have taken a few weeks to disappear far away until it passed.”  
“So it’s too late?”  
“Our instincts are far stronger now that it is not so easy.”  
“Instincts.”  
“To mate.” He exhaled, his eyes piercing hers.

“So the only other way…”  
“Yes.” He growled, his cock rising. He turned away to hide it, “I am sorry. I should not have come here.”  
She chuckled. “So you antagonize me, constantly berated me, are the biggest thorn in my side… and now because of what we are, I feel inclined to fuck you.”  
“Mate, yes.” He growled, making his way for the door. He was already cursing himself, his thoughts were growing clouded and he had to get out of there as soon as possible. “Goddess, this is stupid. I cannot stand you.”

“What’s the difference, anyways?” She scoffed.

He whirled around, glaring at her. She’d closed the distance between them considerably. He was surprised at her stealth, but his senses were muddled from her overwhelming scent and his throbbing need.

“Once mated, there is no going back. Instinct would have you remain with your mate until death.” He hissed. “It’s not just some one-night stand.” He took a breath, “To share my life with  _ you  _ of all people.”

She growled, “And you think you’re such a prize? You breathing down everyone’s neck? Being such a prude all the time? You’re so stuffy I’m not surprised no one’s trifled with you in all your centuries. What a bore!”

“A bore?” He snarled, storming over to her. “Someone has to keep a level head around here to make sure our war effort doesn’t fall apart! Your half-baked strategy only goes so far without my meticulous preparations. You need me as much as I need you in all this!” The words spilled from his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

They were close enough to share heavy breaths, the heated moment had them on edge. Their blood boiled, their faces were flushed. Desire crescendoed to a deafening roar in their ears. Seteth needed her. Byleth needed him.

He considered her for a moment. She’d be a fine mate. A fearless leader. Already he’d resigned himself to serving her as their future ruler. They balanced each other well. She was magnanimous, and he was always drawn to her. Yet he remained more rational.

Her hair, her eyes. Both were so breathtaking. How her skin glowed in the moonlight… Her hips swayed with each step. It drove the beast in him wild. His thoughts were devolving quickly and there wasn’t any reason for them not to mate. Moving purely from his desire, he leaned forward, inhaling her neck.

She eased her body against his, her hand sliding up his chest. A shaky sigh escaped her. Seteth reached up, brushing a hand through her hair. She leaned into his touch as he dipped his head to brush his lips against her neck. The final contact with Byleth’s soft skin sealed his fate.

\---

Byleth couldn’t resist his touch. Her mind raced trying to think of reasons not to give in to her wants. There were none. She succumbed to the desire as Seteth’s lips grazed her neck. She would have him, and he would have her.

He grabbed her, moving to kiss her and delving his tongue into her mouth. She opened to him, needing his touch, throwing her arms over his shoulders and pulling herself against him. His bulge pressed against her, the realization making her heart skip a beat. She dripped with excitement, breaking from his kiss to focus on unfastening his frock.

His hand clutched hers tightly, drawing her eyes up to meet his. “We should not do this here.” He whispered.

“Come.” She pulled him away, leading him to her room. He groaned when they entered, his eyes darkening as they regarded her nest before settling on her. “I’m sorry for the mess.” She hastily locked her door and began tearing her clothes off.

“No, you’ve prepared for this.” He murmured, pulling free of his attire. Despite the madness that ensnared them, he still managed to fold his things neatly and set them aside. “This nest is perfect for us.”  
“It is?” She asked, finally nude. He ogled her for a moment before she went to him, her hands roaming over his cut body. His broad chest was soft with hair, flecked with scars. He was magnificent. Her lips peppered him with kisses.

“Byleth, I am sorry. We’re going to be here for a few days.” He purred, basking in her affections. He gently guided her over to her bed before he threw himself into the sheets. Her scent enveloped him, taking him over. His cock leaked with excitement.

“Days?” She panted, crawling over top of him, unable to keep her lips from him for too long. She kissed him and began to fondle his balls. He moaned into her mouth, grabbing a handful of her ass.

“Yes. We’ve been hiding this from ourselves for months… Ah, we can’t--ah!” His eyes fluttered closed as she started to pump his cock.  
“We can talk about that later. I need you now, Seteth.” She breathed.  
He pulled her over his lap until she was straddling over his cock. Byleth braced her hands against his chest as she angled herself. Her lustful gaze locked on him, she slid down over his cock. He was devastatingly thick and long, stretching her to her limit. She cried out, but she had never wanted it more. Her body sang from the contact, dropping over him.

“Byleth!” He moaned, bucking up into her.

She rolled her hips over him, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. She needed as much of him as she could take. Her hands grabbed his chest, her lips locked with his, and her pussy refused to part with his shaft. She trembled with delight, sliding up to his tip before slamming herself back down over him. His massive size restricted her pace at first until she had broken in.

\---

Seteth was enamored. Fucking Byleth was ecstacy and he needed all of her. Desperate for more, he pulled her off of him. She whimpered and he cursed himself for the brief absence, before rolling her over and getting up to clutch her hips and take her from behind. Now able to control the pace, he pounded into her, chasing his desire. Flesh on flesh resounded with their moans.

The mix of their scents was heaven. Seteth needed more, desperate to have all of Byleth. He leaned over her, kissing her shoulder. She keened from the gentle contrast from his brutal fucking. Her hot flesh twitched under him as her walls clenched and fluttered, warning of her approaching release.

Seteth’s eyes rolled back in his head as he gave in to his instinct and sank his teeth into the nape of Byleth’s neck. He held onto her tightly as she cried out, unable to move. Her orgasm game as she fluttered over his cock. The sensation sent him over the edge. Seteth spilled inside her with stuttering thrusts before collapsing over her. He released his bite, kissing the welt left from his teeth.

They panted, catching their breath. Seteth pulled his cock from her. A wave of their mixed scents filled the room, spurring their want again. Byleth wriggled in his grasp. Her fingers trailed down to touch herself. Seteth rolled over to watch her for a moment, before meeting her gaze.

“Still--”  
“I told you days.” He chuckled, kissing her and rolling her over to lay on her back. He wedged himself between her legs as he pumped his already hard cock.

“So we’re…?”  
“Mates.”  
“I think I’m okay with this.” She hooked an arm over his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He moved his hips, sinking into her again.


	18. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth adores Byleth's praise. She decides to treat him in the sauna. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEE HAWW IT'S SOME GOOD OL FASHIONED ASS EATING AND AFTERCARE (Seteth eats Byleth's booty, it's a good time)

“You’re doing so well.” Byleth purred.  
The praise went straight to Seteth’s leaking cock. He groaned. He was on his knees, pumping himself furiously as he edged. Byleth stood over him, pulling his hair so that his face was nestled between her thighs. He lapped eagerly at her pussy, stopping only to suck on her clit.

The sauna had become their private haven. Late nights they met in secret, slinking in to enjoy the bathhouse. Byleth moved to pour more water over the hot stones, and Seteth impressively never left her pussy unattended.  
“Good boy.”  
He whined. The praise spurred him to continue, to work her even better, to do everything he could. One more “good boy” would certainly have him cumming. He was already a whimpering, dribbling mess on the floor. He loved every second of his frustration, his balls aching with need.

“Ah-ah!” Byleth shook over him and nectar flooded his face. He opened his mouth, embracing the deluge as she soaked him with her orgasm. He was so close, so ready…  
“Now?” He panted as she backed away and examined the result. He was disheveled, naked, sweating, soaked, leaking into a puddle on the floor. She looked at him as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world. She combed her fingers through his hair, smiling.

“Keep going, Seteth. I know you can do it.” She smirked, turning around and bracing herself on the sauna bench. She swayed her hips before him.  
His eyes were transfixed on her ass. “Okay, okay.” He breathed, squeezing the tip of his cock once again to stave off his orgasm. He continued to stroke himself after a deep breath, crawling over behind her. His free hand pulled aside her cheek as he nuzzled her ass.  
“You know what to do already, I’m impressed.” Byleth half-moaned.

Seteth hummed, flicking his tongue over her asshole. His hot breath hitched in excitement as he traced around her rim, pulling a loud moan from her. Seteth lapped eagerly at her before delving his tongue into her hole.  
“Good boy.” She sighed. Rarely she got off from ass play. Knowing that Seteth adored it made her all too eager to bend over and offer him the occasional treat. He would always take extra care to bathe her beforehand and they’d wash each other thoroughly after. Seeing that Seteth was performing exceptionally well that night, Byleth obliged him.

His gentle caresses stirred her, the sensation a revelation in pleasure. He was so meticulous with his movements, and generous with this spit. Coating her asshole with his saliva was a sight, glistening and mixing with sweat in the heat of the sauna. Seteth kissed her hole as he fucked his hand, riding the edge. His hips bucked into the air.  
“Ah, that’s it… mmmh…” Byleth moaned.  
He echoed with a needy sound of his own.  
“You’re such a _good boy_.” Her tone was all he needed to hear. He rocked his hips as release finally came, shooting his seed across the floor. He moaned against her ass, shuddering. Tears bleared his vision as he finally came before falling to his side. Byleth sank down beside him and rested his head on her lap, stroking his hair.

“Thank you.” He whispered.  
“I love you, Seteth.” She smiled. “Let me know when you’re ready to move and I’ll clean you up. That was wonderful.”  
There was nowhere else he’d rather be.


	19. Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and the knights are fed up with Seteth being a workaholic. She decides to punish him. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively: Divine Punishment, or Seteth is turned into a Cockslut because everyone's fed up with him being a workaholic

Seteth was always strict with his punishments, keeping the monastery in line single-handedly. When Byleth took on the mantle of Archbishop, he continued his tight discipline. Additionally, he poured himself into his work to the point of utter exhaustion. With the war underway, tensions were high, and he was needed more than ever.

Byleth was less than pleased. While she admired his work ethic, it left him ragged on the battlefield. Byleth soon took on the responsibility of watching him and making sure he didn’t collapse. His carelessness to himself was exhausting and worrying to others around him. As Archbishop, Byleth had to put her foot down and get Seteth to rest, relax, and destress. Her previous attempts had him reluctant, and he was stubborn.

Desperate for a solution, she recalled how Seteth once punished Sylvain for attempting to flirt with Flayn. A devilish grin crossed her face as she entered Seteth’s office with a handful of guards. Seteth didn’t even notice, immersed in his work.

“Seteth.” She commanded his attention. It was a moment before he set down his quill, frowning when he looked up to see the assembly before him.

“What seems to be the matter?”  
“For failing to rest and jeopardizing our missions, I am enforcing your punishment now.”  
Seteth scoffed. “And how do you expect to do that?”

Byleth nodded to the guards, who went around his desk, seizing him. He struggled in their grip, realizing there was no use. His anger met a glint in her eye as he protested. Giving in to the authority of the Archbishop, he relented, relaxing in their grip.  
“Very well, whatever must be done, I will accept this punishment.” He hung his head.  
“Good, strip him and bind him.” Byleth smiled, ogling him as the knights disrobed him completely and tied his arms behind his back. Horrified at what he’d agreed to, he never anticipated he’d be punished in this antiquated method.  
“Surely you would prefer some other means.”  
“I’ve exhausted them all, you don’t seem to learn from your other punishments.” Byleth sighed. The knights put a collar on Seteth, a gilded chain linking him to Byleth’s hand. “If you’d prefer to be blindfolded--”  
“No, no.” He replied softly, staring down at his feet. “I will endure.”  
“Good, I don’t want to be late for the night mass.”

His heart sank. Night mass was not like the regular mass in the cathedral. The sermon was usually about punishment and repentance, and often there was more than one person up for discipline at the hands of those who attended the mass. He had no idea Byleth had immersed herself so far into the teachings of the church. Though he was on the wrong side of the chain, he was intrigued.

Byleth pulled him to his office door, “It’s very late you know. I’d rather not waste time.” Her eyes roamed over his form. He felt his cheeks warm. “I know you are just trying to do your best for everyone here. Self-sacrificing as you are, I will give you mercy.”  
“Thank you Archbishop.” He bowed his head. The sound of a cork pulling free from a bottle broke the tranquility of his now somber office. A knight’s hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head upward. As he cried out, a vial was shoved into his mouth, a sweet liquid drenching his tongue and washing down his gullet. He wheezed and coughed as the substance scratched his throat, making it tingle and grow warm.

“Let’s go.”  
Knights walked ahead, ringing bells to warn of their presence. Those who did not wish to see such punishment were well aware of the sound, steering clear. Those who wished to stay, were welcome to do so. As Byleth led Seteth slowly through the halls of the monastery, circling the grand chambers, heat washed over his body. His balls began to ache, and his cock hardened. He cursed himself, the shame burning his face a bright red as Byleth showed him off to those who dared to look.

The potion he was fed made his cock achingly hard, and it now stood out, massive and at attention, leaking with each step. Byleth’s stare would have been ice cold whenever she looked over her shoulder to him… except for that damned sly smile. Somehow, for some reason, it turned him on even more.

The pews were filled for night mass as he was brought in and chained to the altar, his leash short enough that he could not move from his position. Byleth stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. The contact sent a shiver down his spine. He faced a full congregation of hungry and curious eyes, wondering why the watchful guardian of Garreg Mach was the subject of tonight’s sermon.

“Some of you may think that there are exceptions to rules. That some folks are exempt from divine punishment.” Byleth began. “I am here to tell you there are no exceptions.” She walked around to his side, motioning for the knights to come near. “These are your comrades. Your carelessness, your failure to manage yourself and your time, put their lives in danger. Will you beg their forgiveness?”  
He looked up to two knights, stern faces in armor. “Please, forgive me. My actions were selfish.”

Byleth nodded to them, and the two men moved to him. The first unfastened his trousers and turned Seteth to the side. The other slipped behind him, a gloved hand kneading his ass. Seteth bit back a moan, arousal burning through him. There was a shuffling behind him and then something pressed between his cheeks, hard and oiled. He leaned into it, needy and spurred by arousal.

“See how even this disciplinarian sins? How he yearns so wantonly?” Byleth’s voice was almost mocking. Her words muffled as she continued, his heart thundering in his ears over her voice. The knight behind him shoved him forward into the other’s crotch. A large cock awaited him, slapping against his cheek.  
“Please…” Seteth whispered, “Please…” He didn’t want to say any more, but he needed the contact, needed touch, needed to be filled.  
The cock behind him pressed into his backside, entering his hole and stretching him. A broken moan echoed through the cathedral, only to be silenced as the other knight shoved his mouth onto his cock. Seteth’s eyes watered as the length breached his throat. He choked, smiling around the girth, grateful for the sensation at last.

He looked up into the smug grin of the knight who grabbed him by the hair and guided a steady pace into his throat. From the corner of his eye he could see the stares of the night mass congregation. Behind him, the length almost as large as his was fucking him slowly.

“Look at his lewd body,” Byleth scoffed. “Hear how he whines for more, see how his unholy abomination of a massive cock leaks. He is no more worthy than anyone else.”  
She was right. He wasn’t worthy. He needed to be put in his place and fucked. The initial tension melted from him into pleasure, pooling on the floor drip by drip. The man who once had all the control, who endured centuries of celibacy, was now making up for it at last.

He moved, trying to take more cock down his throat, lapping at the underside of the shaft in his mouth. The knight behind him steadied him and pulled him back by his bound arms. A high whine answered their ministrations, begging for more. He desperately wanted more. If someone could only touch his cock…

As if his prayers were answered, the knight behind him reached down and began to stroke him. His loud moans were muffled and punctuated with choking as the knight in front of him fucked him more furiously. Pleasure overwhelmed him. Why did he ever work so much and so hard? Why did he even bother? He needed to relax, and now he finally was. This was all he ever needed, all he ever wanted… So close to finally achieving the apex of pleasure…

The knight in front grunted, spilling down his throat for a few spurts before yanking his cock from Seteth’s mouth and cumming all over his face. Seteth panted, catching his breath while cum splattered his tongue. The knight behind him continued to jerk him off as his hips stuttered and hot seed filled his insides. As soon as he finished, his hand left Seteth’s cock.

Seteth’s knees buckled as he fell to the ground whimpering, desperate for touch. Cum leaked from his asshole down his thighs as the spend from the other knight dribbled down his chin onto his heaving chest.

“See how he has no sense of balance? How working himself and not taking into consideration those around him has left him a needy slut? This is why you listen to others. Why you communicate your needs. Why your selfishness is a burden!” Byleth announced to the crowd.

“Please…” Seteth managed to babble out. “Please archbishop, I repent. I beg your mercy, please let me cum!”  
His cock ached with need, his face flushed. The weight of the stares on him made him want more.  
“Rise, Seteth.” Byleth tugged his chain and he pulled himself to his feet. He inhaled, puffing out his chest.  
“You did so well.” She leaned in to whisper in his ear. One of her hands slid over his cock, pumping him. “Now look them all in the eye and moan for me.”  
He turned to look at her, shocked. She was getting off to it, too! Her hungry eyes met his with a smirk. He threw his head back, moaning for her. He’d do anything for his Archbishop, and he realized this punishment wasn’t so much of a punishment as much as Byleth spoiling him. Those thoughts, the echoes of his moans, the stares of the congregation all culminated to his release. Seteth bucked his hips into the air, shooting his spend across the marbled floor of the cathedral, his cock twitching in her grasp.

“Ah, thank you, Goddess…” His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to his knees, twitching as he continued to ejaculate.

“Praise the Goddess!” Byleth threw up her arms. The crowd repeated her, then began to file out of the cathedral. A few remained, lingering behind.  
“I--I’m still…” Seteth stared down at his still hard cock.  
“Mass may be over, but I’m not through with you, cockslut.” Byleth leaned down to purr in his ear. “Do a good job for them, and I’ll let you cum inside me.” She gestured to ten more knights approaching the altar, unfastening their trousers.  
“P-Praise the Goddess…” Seteth moaned, his mouth watering.


	20. Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Dimitri come to Garreg Mach for negotiations on Fodlan's unification. Seteth and Byleth are hospitable hosts. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Dimitri want a chance with Byleth. Seteth has to sit this one out, but he's into it.
> 
> Seteth and Byleth are established but it's a big secret. Claude and Dimitri have it bad for their former professor, and decide to take action with what leverage they have. Byleth just wants to have a good time and make everyone happy.
> 
> Hell yes  
> I love Dimitri and Claude and so many pairings/combinations with ALL of these characters (though my specialty is Setleth). I ship ALL the ships! :D
> 
> If you like this, please comment... it FUELS ME and you're more likely to see similar content in the future if you do!

“We have to try and reason with them, whatever the cost.” Seteth insisted.  
Now that the war was finally over and Byleth was named Archbishop, it was up to her to dictate how Fodlan would be ruled. With restoration needed across the continent, people were looking to the remaining lords and governing bodies for guidance. The climate was precarious, the Leicester Alliance licking their chops and ready to seize what they could, while the Tempest King plotted the same. Both Claude and Dimitri had thrones to ascend and helped aid the unification efforts, yet still work needed to be delegated.

They were to enter what was once the war room for negotiations. They would not leave until negotiations were complete. Byleth led Dimitri and Claude in and Seteth followed behind them, locking the door. They sat at the table, Seteth at Byleth’s right hand, facing Claude and Dimitri. Claude had a smug smile on his face, while Dimitri was stoic.

Dimitri was still quite unpredictable and volatile since the war’s end. Byleth and Seteth discussed beforehand and expected an outburst from him. Claude was unpredictable in his own way as well. They weren’t sure what he would demand.

Byleth leaned to whisper in Seteth’s ear, “What first?”  
Seteth cleared his throat. “The unification of Fodlan is far from complete. We still must heal from the scars of war. There is a lot of damage left behind. May I suggest we all put an effort to help the former Adrestian territories equally in addition to our homelands?”

“This is acceptable.” Dimitri growled.

“Fair.” Claude inclined his head.  
Pleased, Seteth smiled and jotted down a note. “And while your territories will look to you for guidance during the reconstruction efforts, a united Fodlan should be under one ruler.”  
“This is where we may have some disagreements.” Claude sighed. “Each of us wants the throne of Fodlan for countless reasons, all of them selfless.”  
“Agreed.” Dimitri nodded, folding his arms and closing his eye.

“Byleth has shown much prowess in leadership. Would she not be an ideal candidate?” Seteth questioned.  
Dimitri and Claude exchanged a glance, tensing.  
“Actually we both had the intention of proposing to Byleth while here.” Claude chuckled. Dimitri’s lip curled into a snarl as his fists clenched on the table. They exchanged a glare.

Seteth inhaled, smiling smugly as he reached other to clasp Byleth’s hand on the table. “I’m afraid that won’t do. We wanted to wait until the restoration efforts were complete but I should tell you that she and I are engaged.”  
Byleth nodded, blushing. “You both are invited to the wedding of course… when it eventually happens.”  
Claude’s grin faltered for a second while Dimitri’s snarl grew more furious. The two men exchanged a glance then looked to Seteth. Seteth tensed.

“Byleth, perhaps you should step out.” He murmured.  
“No, she should most definitely stay.” Claude got up from his chair, slinking around the table behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Seteth shot him a glare. Dimitri got to his feet, growling, “Claude…”  
“You see, Dimitri and I don’t like that deal at all. Our intentions were to marry Byleth for a stronger union with our territories. It makes more sense.” Claude explained.  
“I’m right here, you know.” Byleth’s face was bright red. Claude’s grip on her shoulders tightened.  
“But if she’s made up her mind, I suppose there’s nothing we can do.” Claude withdrew his hands, pacing over next to Seteth. He leaned down and whispered into Seteth’s ear, “I don’t really feel like negotiating now.”  
“Nor do I.” Dimitri affirmed.

“No, please! We are here to negotiate!” Seteth protested.  
“We’ll do anything. We have to make this work!” Byleth added.

“Anything?” Dimitri asked, his eye focused on Byleth. Byleth nodded. Dimitri looked up to Claude, who grinned. Seteth clutched Byleth’s hand tightly.

“Anything.” Seteth reassured.  
“Then I think Dimitri and I would like to congratulate our dear professor on her upcoming nuptials. Let her have Fodlan’s finest before she’s all shacked up with you, hm?” Claude purred.

“What are you saying?” Byleth narrowed her eyes.  
“We would like to show you what you’d be missing.” Dimitri replied. “We want you.”

“W-what? B-but--” Seteth blurted, only to be cut off.  
“It’s either this, or no negotiations.” Claude offered.  
“You would really throw Fodlan back into war over me?” Byleth blanched.  
“We would not go to war. We’d just leave the situation as is. If it devolved, then that is what will be.” Dimitri said flatly.

Seteth leaned to whisper to Byleth as Claude gave them space by joining Dimitri on the other side of the room. The two men whispered between themselves while Byleth and Seteth had their own moment of council. During the war the four of them had grown close, and Byleth did had occasional fleeting intimate moments with Claude and Dimitri, but Seteth had truly won her over. Still she remained curious about what could have been, though she was happy with her decisions.

“What do we do?” She whispered.  
“I… I love you.” Seteth closed his eyes. “We agreed, whatever the cost…”  
“Are you certain?” She asked.  
“Yes. I will always love you and support you.”  
“And I, you.” She smiled. “I promise, I will always be with you.” She leaned in, kissing him sweetly.

Seteth stood up, straightening his frock. “Well then, I will take my leave.”  
“Whoa there, I never said you should go anywhere, Seteth.” Claude tutted, stopping him. Dimitri prowled across the room, looming before Byleth. He took her arm and kissed up it to her neck, whispering into her ear. She stiffened, her eyes locked on Seteth’s as he watched them.  
“You wish for me to stay.” Seteth was incredulous.  
Claude grabbed his shoulders and guided him to a chair, sitting him down. “You can sit right here and watch.” Seteth gulped, settling in his chair. Claude began to rub his shoulders, murmuring, “See? It’s not so bad. Just relax and she will.”  
Dimitri cupped Byleth’s cheek, drawing her into a kiss. His tongue flicked over her lip. She withdrew, hesitant, looking to Seteth. Seteth gave a slight nod, his eyes unbreaking from her.  
“Don’t worry,” Dimitri murmured. His hand brushed into her hair, gentle. “Give him a reason to want you…” His voice lowered, “Focus on me.” Byleth exhaled. Dimitri pulled her into another kiss, and this time she opened her mouth to him. Dimitri groaned, holding her tightly against him. His hardening cock pressed against her.  
“It’s so nice to just relax. These meetings always made me so tense.” Claude slipped back to the other side of the room, easing up behind Byleth. As she kissed Dimitri, he brushed her hair aside and began to kiss at her neck while he pulled off her cloak.

An indignant huff slipped from a red-faced Seteth, who was frozen in his seat.

Claude began to disrobe as Dimitri started pulling away Byleth’s clothing. Dimitri was patient, while Claude was eager. His hands roamed over Byleth’s curves as soon as Dimitri freed them. Claude hummed as he tossed his clothes aside, naked. His half-hard cock was an impressive length and girth already. Dimitri moved back to allow Byleth to finish undressing as Claude took his turn kissing her. His hands trailed down to cup her ass in each palm, squeezing.

Dimitri was last to undress, watching Claude move Byleth over to the table. He climbed up onto the surface, sweeping aside the notes, papers, ledgers, and maps. Offering a hand to Byleth, he helped her up. Dimitri followed them up onto the table, the three of them on their knees, kissing, hands wandering. Dimitri’s cock was slightly shorter than Claude’s but thicker.

Seteth opened his mouth to protest, but all that could come out was a hoarse croak. His cock stirred from the sight of hands groping Byleth’s breasts, of tongues sliding over the column of her neck. She threw her head back in a sigh as Claude pinched her nipples. Meanwhile, Dimitri’s hands went lower, sliding down to the apex of her thighs. He dipped a finger between her folds, circling her clit while he kissed her shoulder, his single eye closed.

Claude continued to toy with one of Byleth’s nipples as he stroked himself to full mast. She finally relaxed, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. When a soft moan pulled from Byleth’s lips, Claude pushed her backward. Dimitri caught her, laying her down on the table as Claude sank to all fours, then hooked his arms under her thighs. Dimitri smiled down at her, stroking her hair as Claude began to lap at her pussy. She whimpered. Dimitri pumped his cock next to her face until a shy hand reached up to stroke it.

Seteth’s breath hitched as Byleth took Dimitri’s cock into her mouth and began to suck him off. Entranced with the scene, he couldn’t look away, watching as Byleth melted into the touch of the two men. Every movement was so smooth. The air was heavy and hot in the room, thick with the scent of sex. Seteth’s cock began to rise. His face grew bright red as he internally cursed himself.

Claude hummed against Byleth, the vibrations stirring her. He leaned up and suckled at her clit, pulling an orgasm from her. She trembled and moaned over Dimitri’s cock, pulling off of him to ride out the high. Satisfied with his work, Claude got up and moved around. Dimitri swapped places with him, moving to suck on Byleth’s nipples as she recovered from her orgasm. When she regained her senses, Dimitri flipped her over to her stomach and eased behind her. His movements showed impatience and insistence, and when Byleth took too long, he growled and moved her himself.

Claude chuckled, comforting her despite the Tempest King’s abruptness. He stroked Byleth’s cheek with a smile, placing the tip of his cock before her lips and waited for her. She looked up at him, and the look alone had Claude fluttering his eyes closed and muttering a swear. Her lips closed over his cock, her tongue swirling around the tip. Claude shuddered out a moan, cueing Dimitri to sheath himself inside her. Dimitri was gentle, leaning over Byleth and allowing her time to adjust to his size. He kissed her shoulder again.  
“You’re doing so well, beloved.” He whispered into her ear as her mouth worked over Claude’s cock. She shivered from the praise, her walls fluttering over his cock. It spurred him to begin his slow pace. Dimitri straightened himself, bracing his hands onto her hips to work her more steadily. Though he was gentle, he was still strong, and each thrust sent her forward, until she choked over Claude’s cock. Abandoning her tonguework, Byleth gave into the rhythm of Dimitri’s thrusts, forcing her over Claude’s cock.

And it was amazing. Being the center of the affections, of moans, of whispered praise had Byleth hurtling to the edge. The two kings adored her, throwing her into a sea of pleasure. Moans muffled by Claude’s cock reverberated in her throat as Dimitri’s thrusts gained in tempo and might.

Seteth’s cock was achingly hard now, watching his lover get ravished by two other men. He worked so often that their secret trysts were few and far between, but he relished every time he saw Byleth in complete and utter bliss. This was no exception. Byleth being fucked like a common whore was something he’d never thought he’d see beyond his own intimate perspective. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Dimitri’s hips stuttered. He gasped, collapsing over Byleth’s back as he erupted inside of her. Cum leaked between the two, dribbling down her thighs from the sheer massive amount of ejaculate. He slid his cock from her hole, panting. Claude pulled from her mouth, allowing her to breathe as he slid back to Dimitri’s former position.

He gazed down at the mess dripping from Byleth’s pussy, smirking as he positioned himself ready to slide in. Byleth whimpered, looking back over her shoulder at him. She bucked her hips back against him. Dimitri crawled to her front, his cock still hard.  
“Clean it.” Claude nodded over to Dimitri’s cock as he addressed Byleth. A firm slap to her ass followed.

Seteth groaned watching her flesh ripple from the impact. He hadn’t noticed that he’d been palming his cock from the outside of his trousers. When Dimitri looked up to meet his gaze he pursed his lips. Claude glanced over too, grinning.  
“You like what you see?” Claude asked.

Seteth couldn’t deny it, especially with a massive tent in his pants. “Goddess, yes.” He blurted. “Clean it, Byleth.”

Her cheeks stung from the heat as she took Dimitri’s cock into her mouth, lapping off the taste of their mix. As she did so, Claude sank into her, immediately taking a quick and hard pace. She moaned in time, causing her ministrations over Dimitri to become sloppy. Her slobber dripped over his cock and down her chin. Claude leaned over her, kneading her breasts as he fucked her ruined pussy relentlessly.  
Seteth freed his cock from its prison, pumping himself as he stared. His hand slid between the buttons of his frock to twist his nipple beneath the fabric. Biting his lip, he stifled another moan as he watched Byleth become utterly used.  
“Do you like it?” Dimitri asked, his voice shaking as she sucked his oversensitized tip.  
“Mmmmm…” She moaned an affirmative.  
“What about you, Seteth? Do you like watching us fuck her silly?” Claude rasped, nearing the edge.  
“Mmm, she’s a greedy little slut, isn’t she? Keep going. Make her cum.” Seteth couldn’t control the lustful words spilling from his mouth. He pumped himself furiously, edging and waiting to cum until she did.

Byleth was tensing, losing her senses to the pleasure. She could no longer pay attention to Dimitri as Claude fucked her senseless. Dimitri slid beneath her instead kissing her and occupying her to muffle her moans with his tongue. She quivered as he palmed her breasts, and then finally broke to cry out as her orgasm took her. She dripped over Claude’s cock and the table as she collapsed on Dimitri’s chest. Her pussy rippled over Claude’s cock, milking him to his release.  
“Ah yes, so good…” Claude moaned then cursed, slapping her ass again as he stilled inside her, cumming. He tossed his head back with a gutteral noise, pulling free to have the later half of his orgasm spend over her ass.

The scene was enough to have Seteth cumming, arching over the table and splattering to contribute to the mess. He moaned Byleth’s name, pumping himself until he slumped in his chair, panting. Looking up at his ruined lover he was still completely aroused, relishing the sight of her sandwiched between two men who brutally fucked and filled her.

“Well done.” Claude caught his breath, leaning down to kiss Byleth’s cheek. She sighed, rolling off of Dimitri.  
“Thank you for your cooperation.” Dimitri smirked.  
Seteth snapped out of the fog of bliss, immediately tucking his cock back into his trousers and straightening himself. “Well, if that is all…” He cleared his throat, “We can return to negotiations.”  
“Mmm, yes…” Byleth murmured. “We must--”  
“Say no more, teach.” Claude chuckled. “I think we can work with this for now.”

“Perhaps in a month we can have another meeting to see how things are going and make further decisions on unification.” Dimitri suggested.  
“A-a month?” Byleth sat up.

“You… again?” Seteth blurted.  
“There is much to negotiate, and some things take time. This will undoubtedly be a process.” Claude said. “And I’d like to be as involved as possible.”  
Dimitri nodded, “Even if Byleth is our new ruler.”  
Seteth’s face turned bright red. “You would--”  
“Don’t worry Seteth, next time you can join in.” Claude smirked, then looked to Byleth, “If it’s okay with you, teach.”  
Wide eyed at the realization, she nodded eagerly.


	21. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is hired to slay a dragon. The dragon offers her two choices: death or breeding. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEN THEY FUCKED FOR DAYS AND FELL IN LOVE AND IT WAS GRAND
> 
> This one is quick and dirty and I hope the end makes you chuckle a bit!
> 
> Anyways statistically, this Kinktober collection is becoming my most popular fic, so I'm going to say thank you to the power of horny for that.
> 
> Also be sure to pass on the good word of our dilf king to the rest of the fe3h fandom, people still don't know the truth that Seteth is the hottest character in the game so obviously our crusade must continue
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THEY VALIDATE ME, KEEP ME GOING, AND KEEP ME MAKING CONTENT!!!!!!!!!!!

Byleth stood on top of the mountain, trembling. Gray clouds rolled across the sky, a bitter wind nipping at her cheeks. She stood as a sacrifice, waiting to be plucked up in hopes that would appease the great terror. Before she was a sacrifice, she was a mercenary first and foremost. And she had a plot with the villagers.

They were tired of the beast taking their livestock, flying down from the mountains to feed. If they sheltered all their livestock when the beast was expected to return on its monthly prowl, and only a person were left outside, surely the creature would have no other choice but to take her. That was when Byleth planned to strike, slaying the creature once and for all.

The village had been tormented for a little over a year, and were desperate. The beast now had a reputation that traveled far beyond the region. Few mercenaries dared to take the job, and all the previous hires fled in terror without their pay. But Byleth would not fail them.

A shadow appeared amidst the clouds. A terrible roar shattered the sky like thunder. Soon a great beast descended over the village, circling, looking for its prey. Byleth ran her fingers over the hilt of her trusty sword, strapped to her back, then made sure her dagger was secured at her belt. She hadn’t the faintest idea of how this whole scenario would pan out, and her stomach began to churn as the dragon caught sight of her.

“That’s it, over here you monster!” She shouted, waving her arms. “Come and take me, instead!”

The dragon circled her, its bright green eyes focused, scanning her. Then, without warning it swooped down and scooped her up in a scaly talon and she was gone. Byleth was terrified, but silent as the great scaly claw clutched her. They ascended high over the mountains, flying far into the north.

Hours later as the sun hung low in the sky the creature landed, plodding into a warm mountainside cave, and set her down. She wasted no time, backing against the wall and drawing her sword as the dragon plodded into the depths of the cave. She’d find her way back to the village with the hide of this beast over her shoulder.

There was a shuffling in the shadows. A voice growled, “Why did you taunt me? Why did you insist I take you? Do the villagers wish to reason with me?” He scoffed.  
“...You are the dragon.” Byleth furrowed her brow. “If you could talk, why didn’t you talk to them instead?”  
“They never listen.” He chuckled.

“I come to kill you.” She puffed out her chest, taking her stance.  
“Kill me?” He laughed. “You don’t stand a chance to me. Besides, I am intrigued. No one has ever dared to face me before.”  
“Show yourself, beast.” She snapped.  
“Ah, but if I do, then one of two things will happen and you will have to choose.” He replied.  
“What are those two things?” She rolled her eyes, tired of his stalling.  
“Either I kill you for seeing me and having this exchange of words or…”  
“Or?”  
“Or you mate with me and have my children.”  
Byleth was floored. She scoffed, “What kind of game are you playing, beast?”

Footsteps approached her, and then a figure emerged from the shadows. He was a beautiful man, nude. A patch of green covered his chest and lined down to his crotch, crowning a sizable but flaccid length. Pointed ears poked out from thick waves of green hair on his head. Pale scars flecked his body. He was the most handsome man Byleth had ever laid eyes on.

“I am playing a very serious game,” He hissed. He circled her as she backed away from him, their eyes locked.  
“What’s your name?” Byleth narrowed her eyes.  
“Seteth. And you?”  
“Byleth.”  
“Well Seteth, I can’t say that death is a very appealing offer.” She lowered her blade. “But perhaps you shouldn’t go stealing people’s livestock.”  
“It was sheer convenience that has driven me to in the past year. I have been struggling with my heats, otherwise I’d hunt.”  
“Makes sense. So you just need to--”  
“To mate. To breed.”

Byleth considered it for a moment. Mercenary life was getting old. Having a family didn’t sound too bad, especially with the radiant being before her. But these were heavy decisions that usually required time and getting to know a person…

“If you are to keep me waiting, I may as well kill you.” She could see in his eyes it was an empty threat.

Still she threw caution to the wind. “I don’t want to fuck on a dirty cave floor.” She tossed aside her sword. Seteth’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
“You will let me breed you?”

She shrugged. “It’s not like I have anything… or anyone better to do.”

Seteth gestured to the depths of the cave, and magic illuminated the shadows, showing a cozy dwelling. A large nest was lined with rich thick furs, awaiting them. He traversed the distance between them in a great bound, sizing her hand.  
“I will be good to you, I promise.” He whispered, kissing it.  
She blushed. “I… Thank you? As long as you don’t go tormenting any more villages, I’ll be good to you, too.”

He nodded, pulling her by the hand to his nest. His cock hardened with each step. His eyes were growing wild. He trembled with excitement. She sank down into the furs next to him with a sigh, running her hands over the pelts in appreciation.

“I am thrilled. I will make you very happy, Byleth.” He leaned over, inhaling her neck. “Are you ready?” He pulled back, looking at her with ravenous eyes.

The vision of him like that stirred her. Her flesh tingled, her core searing with heat. “Yes.” She said, nearly breathless. “Yes, I want this.”  
In seconds he was upon her, pulling her free of her clothes as he kissed her neck. She tensed at first, overwhelmed. But her desire flooded her veins with fire, and her long-ignored urges came roaring to a front. She fully disrobed, her clothes littering the nest around them as the wild man moved around her.

He hummed, relishing the feel of her curves beneath his palms. His hips grinded against her with his leaking hard cock. She pulled his chin up into a kiss. The sensation of his lips against hers had her seeing stars. He tasted divine and she needed him desperately.

He crawled over her, wedging himself between her legs. A deft thumb raced to her clit, circling her bud to pull a cry from her. Then, he slid a finger into her entrance, pumping a few times and spreading her nectar around her hole and over her folds. Another finger followed, plunging in and working her up.

Byleth clutched his shoulders and kissed him, moaning into his mouth. She pleaded for him to stop, not ready to orgasm so soon. He nodded, nuzzling into her neck as he pumped himself and lined up with her entrance. His massive cock prodded her, and she braced herself to take him. He slid in with a sigh. Her back arched as she came around him, moaning.  
“S-so big.” She whimpered, riding her high as she bucked her hips under him. Already she could feel her juices soaking the fur beneath her, but she didn’t care. All she needed was Seteth inside her, fucking her.

He cantered his hips, rolling into her with deep thrusts. Kissing and nipping at her neck, he whispered her name. Other whispers followed, of sinful things and the ways he’d have her, of how he’d keep her there for days and breed her. And every word had her melting further into him.

It wasn’t long before he slammed his hips into her, cumming. His lips locked with hers, their tongues dancing as he filled her. A lazy hand drifted over to knead her breast as he gazed down at her. Then he moved his hand to brush over her belly as he nuzzled his nose against hers.  
“Roll over.” He whispered. She grinned, kissing him and moving to her hands and knees.

Seteth was instantly upon her, fucking her furiously. Unlike their first round, this time he was selfish, desperate, seeking his own pleasure and his own goal. He wanted to fill her until she was swollen with their young. He muttered this wish to her as his fingers dug into her hips. She moaned, cumming over him yet again.

“I’ll keep you here for days, fucking you to make sure you’re full of me.” He growled, his hips stuttering as he found his second orgasm. “I _will_ breed you, Byleth.” Hot seed filled her again, the warmth of pleasure exploding into a blaze. Byleth collapsed against the furs, panting. Seteth pulled out, slumping backwards to catch his wind.  
“The dirty talk is great.” Byleth chuckled as she rolled over. “You really had me going there.”  
“Dirty talk? What do you mean?” Seteth sat up, cocking his head.  
“You know, about keeping me here for days and all.”  
“But how else am I supposed to breed you?” He asked.  
Byleth’s face turned bright red. “Oh.”


	22. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth can't believe his eyes that the Professor has returned to Garreg Mach after five long years... and she's happy to see him, too! They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I'm super tired so I don't know if I'll be able to update my other fic tonight. BUT! Saint Cichol has found a new Goddess to worship!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments, I love reading them all even if I don't always respond aaaaaaaaaaa  
> I will try to come up with lots more Setleth and Seteth-related content I love them so much

Seteth sank to his knees, his eyes fluttering closed as he whispered a prayer. The cathedral had been deserted for the past five years, and now Byleth appeared in front of the altar before him, like a ghost.

No, like a goddess.

“Y-you came back.” He was nearly breathless. “Is it really you?”

“Seteth?” Byleth cocked her head then smiled.

He scrambled up and ran to her, embracing her tightly. “Goddess, Byleth…” He never wanted to let go. He couldn’t deal with the pain again. And the two words he uttered truly meant the same. She was his salvation in this dire hour, as things fell apart and there seemed no hope for him, Flayn, or the rest of Garreg Mach. “When you fell… I couldn’t bear it…” He sobbed, smiling. “I’m so glad you are okay, that you are here.”

She hugged him chuckling, “Thank you for holding on.”

He wanted to tell her so many things. In the last months before the battle of Garreg Mach, they had grown close. He struggled to muster the courage to confess, and when she vanished he walled himself up, letting the world around him fall to ruin. Her return flooded his vision with color once more, welling his heart with hope.

The gentle scent of her hair washed over him like the warm kiss of the sun. He couldn’t bear to hold back, moving to take her hands in his. Seteth leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss. His heart leapt in his chest as they kissed, he brushed a hand through her hair and stroked his thumb over her soft cheek.

“Please…” He choked, his face flushed as he fell again to his knees, pressing his lips to her hands. “Please I will do anything, I will always be at your side.”

“It really has been five years…” She mused. “I cannot wait any longer, then. Please, will you have me?”

Dumbfounded, Seteth nodded, his cock rising instantly. He tore at his clothes, disrobing before her. She did the same, until they were both nude. Byleth stared down at him, her eyes lingering for a moment at his cock before meeting his gaze. He pondered over her soft curves, admiring her. His breath grew heavy as the urges swelled inside him.

Then an unknown force hurled him to her, embracing her leg and kissing down her thigh to her feet. His hands roamed over her skin greedily. He moved back up, nuzzling against her thighs just below the little green patch of her curls.

“Seteth… please…” She whined.  
“Let me love you… let me show you my devotion.” He protested, pressing his lips against her slit. She gasped, her face red as she stumbled back to steady herself against the altar. Seteth hummed, licking along her slit before parting her lips with his thumbs and delving into her sweet crevice. He lapped along her pussy to her sighs as her fingers tangled into his hair.

As he circled her clit with his tongue, he slid a finger around her entrance and dipped in. A moan slipped from her and he followed with a second finger, plunging into her wet and wanting core. His cock ached with each noise she made, but he ignored the demand in favor of her wants. She trembled, clinging to the altar to steady herself as she came, dripping over his chin and the marble floor.

Letting her rest for a moment, he kissed her thighs and up her hips, rising to clutch her back as he sucked her nipples. Byleth cried out, her skin hot against his with pleasure. His fingers slipped back down to return to her pussy, caressing her clit once more.  
“Seteth--” The cry of his name was all he needed. He worshiped her by covering her with kisses as he maneuvered her on to the altar. He hesitated as he stood over her. She was sprawled out before him like a divine feast. Her hair glowed like a halo in the dusky hall.

It was all he could to to not cum from the sight of her. Breath shaky, he crawled over her, trembling. Leaning down to kiss her neck, he was caught off guard when she swung her leg over his hips and pulled him against her. Her heavy breath sent a shiver down his spine.  
“I need you Seteth.”

He plunged his cock into her without a second thought. Her tight, wet, heat made his arousal roar in his ears. A loud moan ripped from his chest as he clutched her in a tight embrace, slowly pumping his hips. Each thrust was his passion, his desire, his love for her. Deep, hard, relentless. She answered each move with a moan of her own, a sanctuary in each sound. His lips locked against her skin, littering her collarbone up to her cheeks with kisses, licks, and love bites.

Byleth’s nails raked over his shoulder blades as she held him. His arms shook and sweat beaded on his forehead as he gazed down at her with sheer adoration. She arched her back into him, letting her orgasm consume her. Her walls fluttered over his cock.

The sight of her cumming over him had him hurtling to the edge. He couldn’t stop now, desperate to chase his own release, to fill her with everything he had. To give her all of his love. A broken moan shattered the serenity of the cathedral as he finally found his release, filling her with his seed. Riding his high, he could not stop kissing her, their tongues locking in an addiction of tastes until the sensation was too much to bear and he had to pull from her.

He lay beside her, stroking her hair and smiling as she gazed up at him, kissing along the coarse hair of his jawline. Never again would they part. The saint was satisfied worshipping a new goddess, and he would never want anything more.


	23. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth plans a dinner date with Byleth, but an unexpected intrusion leads to a change in plans. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Claude so much and I struggled so much trying to figure out who the third would be.
> 
> Also sorry for sloppy writing, I feel like the past few days its been lackluster and I can only attribute it to my exhaustion, so my apologies this isn't my usual quality!
> 
> I love Setlaudeleth and Setlaude and Claudeleth and Setleth and and and and and 
> 
> Look I know I've only written Setleth fics but I'm a hardcore multishipper I just love love okay
> 
> This weekend I hope to make more progress on Seteth arts, but my partner (who is much like Seteth in some ways) is making me rest asgdgfslfhdlahglhfljglfhjhslhf he's so sweet
> 
> Leave a comment on other OT3's and ships you like with Seteth!
> 
> I promise I'll update Lord of Silver Snow, I'm just really tired ;o;

Everyone seemed to have their eyes on Byleth after returning to the monastery to join in the war effort. Seteth was confident as she declined proposals from many suitors, grateful she often made time for him. They worked closely together, and though Seteth dared not be so bold, he treasured the fleeting intimacies between them.

The only problem was Claude. Not a problem, but a threat to his plans. Byleth seemed receptive of Claude, and that now grown-up troublemaker still couldn’t be trusted. Like the others, he made advances on the Professor. She’d respond to him differently than her usual rejection, and watching from afar made Seteth seethe. But how could he, the busiest man in Fodlan, who was trying to support Byleth in all ways beyond just camaraderie, have time for romance?

He plotted meticulously, planning to be casual about his advances. Subtle. Purchasing special ingredients so the dining hall could serve her favorite meal as they planned to have dinner together that night. He could finally take a step forward. His heart fluttered at the possibilities. Perhaps she’d say yes to more moments alone… perhaps she’d even hold his hand!

It was late and most of the dining hall had cleared out. Seteth set the table, lighting a candelabra as the hot food was brought out. He sat patiently awaiting the Professor, smiling as his mind wandered through the possibilities.

“Whoa Seteth, what’s the occasion?” Claude’s voice snapped his attention back to reality. Seteth’s face warped into a scowl as he laid eyes on the young King who leaned in the doorway, smirking.

Seteth inhaled, then sighed. “If you must know, I have an important dinner meeting tonight.”

“Like a date?”  
Seteth’s face turned bright red as he stammered, “Well I don’t know if I could call it that but--”  
“Well if it’s not a date how about I join ya? You can’t just sit here alone letting your food get cold.” Claude moved to sit across from Seteth.

Seteth opened his mouth to protest but was too late as Claude helped himself to some of the food. The glint in Claude’s eye told Seteth that he was revelling in his displeasure. What was worse was spotting Byleth in the doorway behind him.  
“P-professor!” Seteth sprang up, hastily making another place for her to sit next to Claude. Claude didn’t seem to take the hint to scoot over, sipping his wine and nodding to her.  
“Sorry I’m late, I lost track of time.” She smiled as Seteth pulled out her chair for her. “Oh, this is my favorite!” Her eyes lit up at the food. Her smile shone like the sun and Seteth melted at the warmth in her tone.

“I’m glad. I wanted to--” He cut himself short, resuming his seat and reminded that Claude was directly across from him.  
“Oh, don’t let me bother you.” Claude nodded.  
“I wouldn’t if you hadn’t helped yourself.” Seteth growled through gritted teeth, clenching his fists on the table. “Claude, do you not have anywhere else to be?”  
“Can’t say that I do.” Claude sighed. “Besides, how could I resist having a dinner date with Garreg Mach’s finest?” He looked between them.

Seteth’s heart sank. He knew. Blanching, his mind raced as he struggled to formulate the proper words to dance around this predicament, much less a plan altogether. Claude was almost rubbing shoulders with the Professor, while he stewed in utter humiliation across from them. No, he could not allow this.

Seteth relaxed his shoulders, “You know, Professor. I always found you so intriguing.” Claude’s eyebrows shot up as he studied Seteth’s every move. Seteth smirked, resting his chin on his fist as he leaned over the table, “I would love to have more dinners like this.”  
“That would be lovely.” Byleth grinned. “I love spending time with you Seteth.”

Claude cleared his throat.  
“You too, Claude. I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to be joining us tonight.” She chuckled.  
“Seteth was kind enough to welcome me. He’s always so selfless.” Claude commended. Seteth was unsure if the comment was sincere. The devilish grin on the younger man’s face softened.

“Thank you.” Seteth inclined his head.  
“Seteth,” Byleth’s eyes met his, darkening. “I know why you wanted to speak with me.”  
He gulped. “Why?”  
“Well, it explains why Claude’s ended up here, too. Both of you have been keeping tabs on me a lot, recently.” Byleth stared down at her plate, her face flushing. “I know you both have feelings for me.” Both Seteth and Claude’s jaws dropped. They glanced at one another and then back to Byleth. She was silent for a beat before continuing, “I have feelings for both of you, too. And it’s not like people haven’t noticed the tension between you.” She looked at them.

Seteth and Claude’s eyes met. His breath hitched as Claude’s complexion darkened. The two of them had their run-ins. Claude was always pranking Seteth and it was almost intentional that he wanted to be caught. There’d been moments where Claude had brushed Seteth’s arm, or come a little too close… The several times when Seteth would relax in the sauna only to find Claude slip in shortly after and sit next to him. He’d been clueless to Claude’s advances and his own reactions. Why he even tolerated Claude at this meal. He was stirred, nervous. Doubly so now that the Professor was there.

“You caught me.” Claude laughed softly, his voice low.

Seteth opened his mouth, but only a stunned croak came in response.

“I think our dear advisor is a little shocked for words,” Claude mused. He reached across the table, laying his hand over Seteth’s. “How about we all adjourn to my chambers to discuss this?”

Byleth and Seteth were both bright red. “I-I couldn’t possibly!” Seteth stammered, despite his cock already half-hard.

“It’s worth a shot.” Byleth muttered, averting her gaze.

  
  


Somehow Seteth found himself in Claude’s quarters. The heat between the three of them was palpable. The lock clicked closed behind him as Claude strolled behind Seteth, sliding a hand over his shoulder. There was a new charm about him, one without his usual mischief. Seteth’s heart pounded as he turned to look into the younger man’s hungry eyes.

“I cannot believe I’m doing this… What am I thinking?” He muttered, shaking his head.  
Claude’s hand drifted from his shoulder down to the small of his back. “You were always so stern, so strict. You deserve a chance to relax and treat yourself.” He cooed. “You’ve done so much for the war effort, housed us here in the monastery…”

Seteth couldn’t handle any more flattery, leaning in to kiss him in order to silence him. Claude pulled him close, his hand sliding further down to grab his ass as his other hand splaying over his chest. Seteth listened as Byleth’s footsteps circled behind Claude. The sound of more kisses drew his attention to see her nipping at Claude’s neck. An overwhelming urge in him set his lust ablaze. Those two were  _ his _ .

He moaned into Claude’s mouth, pulling him closer. His cock throbbed against his thigh. Byleth plodded over behind Seteth, throwing her arms over his shoulders from behind and kissing his shoulders. Her hands moved, beginning to pull at his clothes. Claude was already fumbling with his buttons. He succumbed to their actions, letting them disrobe him and shower him with their affections.

Claude was next, both Byleth and Seteth collaborating to undress him and worship him with kisses. Byleth pressed against Claude, kissing his neck as Seteth came up behind her, kneading her breasts under her clothes as he leaned over her and kissed Claude. Seteth broke away for a breath, and Claude stepped back, both of them glancing at one another before Byleth.

Seteth’s cock was the larger of the two. Hair covered Claude’s body much like Seteth’s. His cock was already leaking, eagerly hard as his eyes roamed the older man before turning to Byleth. It was as if they were in synch, pouncing on Byleth and undressing her swifter than they had done earlier. A flurry of limbs and clothes being tossed aside found them falling into the bed.

Byleth sighed as Claude laid her out over the sheets. He leaned over her, spreading her thighs for Seteth as if he were presenting a feast. Seteth looked down at her as if he were starving, looping his arms under her thighs and going to work. His tongue lapped along her folds, pausing only to kiss and suckle her clit. Slurping sounds drew his attention upwards. Beyond the mounds of Byleth’s breasts, she was sucking Claude’s cock desperately. It made his mouth water. He shifted himself upwards, allowing some relief as he stroked himself.

Seteth’s moans vibrated Byleth and she shivered, whimpering over Claude. Humming, Claude pulled himself from Byleth’s mouth and crawled over to Seteth. Byleth’s fingers coiled in Seteth’s hair, pulling him up from her flushed lower lips. He panted, strings of saliva and her juices breaking the link between them. She continued to pull his head over to Claude’s cock and without hesitation he took the length into his mouth.

“Ah, Seteth… I never expected this from you.” Claude hissed, throwing his head back. Seteth was utterly depraved, worshipping Claude’s cock with his tongue just as he had done with Byleth’s pussy. Claude rolled to his side, and Byleth shifted over for him to taste her folds. A chain of oral worshipping filled the room with sucking sounds and soft moans.

“Fuck I’ve wanted this so bad…” Byleth moaned. An orgasm shook through her and both Claude and Seteth stopped to watch her convulse.

Seteth looked between them both, “Fuck her. Suck me.” It was a growl, an order, and a plea.

Claude nodded, scooting over Byleth and turning her over. She rose to her hands and knees, backing against Claude’s cock. His hands kneaded into her ass. Seteth knelt before Byleth and pulled her chin up into a lustful kiss as Claude eased his cock inside her. He held her face and stared at her as her face warped to pleasure. Claude sank into her with a heavy sigh. Seteth pumped himself, watching them.

“Good.” Seteth pulled himself to his feet, walking over to Claude. Claude leaned over, opening his mouth to Seteth’s cock. He choked over Seteth’s girth, pacing himself and syncing his thrusts into Byleth with his bobs. Seteth guided Claude’s head down his cock with a gentle hand. “Faster.” Claude moved faster, sweat beading down his flushed face as he struggled to breathe over Seteth’s thick shaft.

Byleth moaned loudly under him. Nearing the edge, Seteth yanked Claude off by a fistful of his hair, smirking down at the dazed lustful stare of the other man. “You close?” Claude panted.

Seteth chuckled, “I think we all won’t last much longer.”  
“Ah, Seteth, I want you too.” Byleth whined.

Seteth gave a coy look to Claude as the younger man pulled out of her dripping pussy, allowing him in. Seteth mounted her, sliding into her tight heat. While she was very ready and aroused, she still gasped from Seteth’s size. He leaned over to kiss her shoulders, holding his arms tightly against her waist to keep her in place. As he allowed Byleth to adjust, Claude eased behind him. His cock rutted between his ass cheeks, and then his hands parted his ass, opening his hole. Seteth moaned as Claude’s tip breached him.

“Ah, fuck.” Seteth rasped.  
“Oh, Seteth, such language.” Claude tutted as he sank his length into Seteth’s hole.

Sheathed in Byleth and impaled on Claude’s cock, Seteth was in ecstacy. His cock ached, precariously walking the fine line of release. Sandwiched between two beautiful lovers, he lost control of his volume. Moans ripped from him as he cantered his hips between Claude and Byleth, controlling the pace of the three. Claude soon took hold and fucked him hard, his cock brushing against his prostate, tempting his orgasm.

Byleth gripped the sheets beneath them, trembling. She was the first to orgasm, her cry from release triggering Claude’s as his hips fucked into Seteth roughly with hot spurts of seed. Seteth fell like a domino, his orgasm exploding into Byleth and filling her. The three of them collapsed to the side, riding out their highs still intertwined.

“I’ve never felt so good in my life.” Seteth finally caught his breath. He was still sandwiched between them, unable to move. He relished the warm embrace and feeling of Claude and Byleth. The three of them moved to shower each other in kisses and adoration.

“I’d hope this isn’t a one time thing.” Claude murmured against Seteth’s shoulder.

“I’m worn out now, but I wouldn’t mind doing this again. Especially with my two favorite men.” Byleth purred.

“I must insist.” Seteth smiled. There was nothing more he wanted than to share his life with the two people he was hopelessly falling for.


	24. Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth spar, but end up knocking each other into an unexpected position. Both of them are stirred by the sudden draw. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to hurt your back when you're stuck laying in bed all the time? lmao
> 
> So this compilation has ended up being my most viewed fic so far. Shout out to the horny for Seteth gang. RISE UP!  
> Please continue to spread the good word of Seteth/Setleth until the whole 3h fandom acknowledges the true canon ship.

Seteth was thrown to his back, the wind knocked from him. Byleth’s strike hit him hard, so hard that she stumbled and turned, tripping over him. The next thing he knew, she was on top of him, her crotch in his face as he gasped for air. His eyes grew wide as he stared at her ass, her tight shorts clinging to her form. Lower he could feel her panting, her head resting against his thigh, precariously close to his hardening cock.  
His eyes fluttered shut as he stifled a moan and buried the swarm of indecent thoughts. “I believe this one is a draw.” He managed to choke out beneath her.

“Ah,” Her moan was a little too soft for the situation, “You’re right.” The moan shook him to his bones, making his ache worse.

“Please…” He wheezed, resisting every fiber in his being that urged him to bury his face in her then and there. She rolled off of him, getting to her feet. He sat up, catching his wind.

He glanced down, shifting to try and hide his erection, praying she didn’t notice. When he glanced up, he found her fixated on him. His face turned red and he looked away, coughing brusquely.

“I think that’s enough sparring today.”

“It was fun. Maybe next time--” She started, but he raised a hand to stop her.  
“I am far too busy these days to concern myself with a next time.” His words came off harsh, but he couldn’t risk it, forcing his feelings to abate.

A breeze whispered over the otherwise empty training grounds. Byleth shuffled over and returned her weapon to the rack. Seteth grunted, pulling himself to his feet and brushing off. His eyes still wandered to his peripherals, roaming over her moonlit silhouette.

“I suppose… I’ll see you later then.” Byleth said flatly, brisking out of the training grounds.

Seteth hung his head, picking up his lance and returning it to the training rack. He could not stifle the arousal and shame that roared through him. His cock ached in his pants once again, twitching and throbbing now that he was finally alone. He couldn’t stop thinking about how their sparring match ended…

He shook his head, opting to walk it off. Yet his cock resisted, hard and bulging in his pants as he left the training grounds and veered in the direction of the fishing dock. He stopped when a light caught his eye, up by the sauna. He inhaled, muttering a swear that the bathkeeper probably forgot to close up again.

Entering the sauna, he was met with a wall of fresh steam. He was silent out of habit, and even quieter when a soft moan drew his attention further into the room. He stopped, hesitating while his presence was masked by the steam. The heat engulfed him, making his clothes even more unbearable, as if they were tightening around his cock.

“Mmmm… fuck, Seteth…” Came a barely audible whimper.

Seteth blanched, recognizing Byleth’s voice. He held his breath. Another whimper. He took a step towards the noise, silent. The sauna was so hot, his clothes were too heavy. He pulled at his collar, unbuttoning the first few clasps around his neck. A whine pulled him forward another step, this one very audible.

There was a small gasp. “Is someone there?” Came a weak, breathy voice.

Seteth peered through the steam, seeing the vague shape of Byleth sprawled over the floor, her legs spread. His heart thundered in his ears, his cock urging him forward. He took another step. Byleth’s eyes widened as he came into view through the steam. He glared down at her.  
“S-Seteth!” She squeaked, snatching up her cloak and throwing it over her to hide herself.

His eyes roamed over her still. His voice shook as he warned softly, “The bathhouse is supposed to be closed at this hour.”

“I-I’m sorry! Please go, I’ll be be out in a minute--”  
“No.” He hissed. “Stay where you are.”

She gaped up at him, incredulous. “Seteth, I can explain--”  
“Move your cloak so I can see you.” He couldn’t control the words coming out of his mouth. He palmed his cock over his trousers, grateful for the steam covering most of him. Byleth’s face was bright red as she slowly peeled away her cloak, releasing her naked form, her legs still spread. “Continue.” He growled.

She huffed, her eyes locked on his.  
“I said keep going.” He insisted.

She bit her lip, her hand sliding back between her legs. Her fingers dipped into her entrance, moving at a steady pace. Seteth was keenly aware of every wet noise, how her breath hitched. He shuddered, reaching down his pants and pulling his cock free. He worked himself, licking his lips, his eyes unbreaking from her.

“Good…” He hummed. The last part of him resisting, screaming that what he was doing was wrong vanished as he stroked himself. There was no turning back, and Byleth’s soft cry of his name sealed his fate. “Tell me when you’re close.” He whispered, “But don’t cum just yet.”  
“S-Seteth…” She stammered, touching herself and arching her back. He wasn’t sure if she was cursing him or yearning for him. He didn’t care. A few moments later she whimpered, “I’m close.”

Seteth’s breathing was shaky as he sank to his knees over her. “I am starting to think you fell onto me on purpose.”

Her eyes flicked to his cock. “Maybe I did.” She panted.

“Now I can’t stop thinking about it, and there’s nothing I want more than…” He swallowed, staring down and watching her fingers circle her clit. “Than to taste you.”  
She sat up, a hand reaching over to push gently against his chest. “Then why don’t we continue that match where we left off?”

Without a word, Seteth laid back, allowing his cock to stand upright and exposed in the humid air. Byleth turned and backed over him. He loosed a breath, his mouth watering as she presented her glistening pussy to him like a feast. Seteth reached up, planting his hands on her ass and pulling her into his face. He lapped at her slick folds, moaning into them. She shivered, then leaned forward.

Wet lips closed around his tip. He groaned against her clit as she took him into her mouth. Intermittent stripes were licked down his length between strokes. Her other hand reached over to fondle his balls, squeezing them gently. Her tongue swirled around him as he mirrored her enthusiasm. He delved into her entrance, sucking around her wet hole before fucking her with her tongue. She moaned, her body tensing over him.

“Mmm, Byleth, cum for me.” Seteth murmured into her folds, kissing her hole. Her pussy fluttered over his tongue. She cried out. Her nectar gushed over him, drenching his mouth and chin.

He embraced her orgasm with a broken moan, his release following. He bucked his hips up into her mouth. She sucked his seed down, swallowing over him. His eyes rolled back in his head, an incoherent prayer spilling from him. She popped off his cock after he fell limp beneath her, gasping for air.

Rolling off of him, she glanced back at him over her shoulder. “I didn’t think you liked me…”  
“No, Byleth.” He grunted, propping himself up on his elbows to regard her. “I cannot get enough of you.”


	25. Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a meeting in Seteth's office, Byleth notices how tense he is and convinces him to take a break. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to catch up on these lovely oneshots. Seteth is a nasty bitch who likes getting his hair pulled ;)

Byleth stopped before the door, her hand inches from the doorknob. Her meeting regarding her classes went well, and Seteth was pleased. As soon as it ended, he turned to resume his work, scribbling away on his desk. She frowned, turning back to look at him.

His brow was furrowed, and he was completely immersed. Byleth studied him for a long while, then came to a decision. She turned the lock on his door until there was a firm click. He didn’t even look away from his work.

Engrossed, he dismissively asked, “Something the matter?”

“You don’t relax much, do you?” Byleth purred, gliding across his office and perching herself on the edge of his desk. He looked up at her with a frown, oblivious. “When was the last time you gave yourself a break, Seteth? It seems like all know of you is work, work, work.”  
“If you must know, in my rare spare time I do sometimes fish.” He responded flatly, resuming his scrawling.  
This displeased Byleth, who grew impatient. Despite how formal he was, there was chemistry between them. She couldn’t ignore the way he looked at her when they passed each other in the halls. He very much yeared to be as carefree as the other residents of the monastery, but the burdens here were his to bear. It drew her even more to him.

In a swift motion, her fingers tangled in his hair against his scalp, yanking his attention up to face her. “Let’s take a little respite, shall we?” She cooed.  
A fire ignited in his eyes, and they gleamed with yearning like they had so many times before when he stole glances at her. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, nodding slightly--as much as her tight grip on his hair would allow. He blindly began sliding the papers and ledgers aside from his desk. She smiled down at him, holding her grip as she turned and maneuvered herself until she was sitting before him, her legs hanging off the side of the desk, feet planted firmly on the arms of his chair.

“Hmm… what to do with you…” She mused. She released her grip, beginning to undress. As she did, she eyed the bulge in his pants. He sat and stared at her, face flushed. When she undressed, tossing her clothes across his office, she brushed her hands over his face, holding his cheeks in her hands. She leaned down to kiss him.

He sighed into her lips. “Byleth… I’ve wanted this for so long. I--”  
“Shh, you don’t need to speak, Seteth. I know. I want you.” She chuckled. He shuddered, his hands rushing to free his cock. She pulled him into a kiss as he began to stroke himself. His kisses were sloppy, desperate, the exact opposite of his daily rigid, formal demeanor.

One hand reached up to palm her breast. He whimpered into her, a plea for him to have her. Byleth wanted to take her time. His desperation to seek pleasure meant he wanted to cum quickly and return to work. She would not have that, instead acting deliberately to take her time. Her fingers took hold of his hair once again, guiding him down to her pussy.

He took the hint, lapping at her greedily. She sighed over him, still holding firmly to his hair. Her other hand kneaded into his shoulder and along the nape of his neck, rubbing away the knots of tension. She cooed to him sweet things, feeling him melt beneath her. He worked himself furiously.  
“Stop.” She hissed, yanking him away from her. She stared watching his chin drip, his eyes dazed. He froze, hand on his cock. She moved aside, instructing him to get up on the desk. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself.

She pushed him back, laying him down over the desk. Byleth smiled, straddling his lap, brushing her hands over the front of his robes. His cock dribbled against her pussy as she pressed against it. Her fingers pinched at his nipples through his robes. He moaned, bucking his hips.  
“Patience is a virtue, Seteth. You of all people should know that. Relax.” She crooned.  
“Please…” He rasped, staring up at her with lidded eyes. She gave him a sly smile, twisting his nipples tighter as she angled herself over him. She paused, releasing her hands and instead grabbing another fistful of his hair and pulling him up to her so he was sitting up.

“I want you up here with me.” She sighed. He nuzzled into her breasts, kissing them and sucking her nipples. She clutched him by the hair against her, moaning. Her pussy dripped over his cock. He whimpered against her. She sank over him. His shoulders slumped as a guttural noise roared from him against her chest. “That’s it, relax.” She hummed as she began to ride him. He whimpered, held in place as she pulled his hair. The mix of pain and pleasure thundered through his veins.

After years of being pent up, he couldn’t take it anymore. She sensed his approaching orgasm, and at the last second pulled off of him, watching him paint her thighs. Byleth murmured soft praise as she pulled his head back, kissing his neck. Broken, shaky moans poured from him in reply. She released him from her grip and he fell limp beneath her with a sigh.  
Basking in his high, he gazed up at her with a lazy grin. “I think I should take breaks more often. You have been most helpful.”  
“If you don’t mind, I think I’ll help you relax from now on.” She brushed a hand against his cheek.  
“As… As long as you pull my hair again…” He muttered coyly, his face reddening.  
Pleased he’d discovered a new kink, she leaned down and kissed him. “Of course.”


	26. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft touches over time lead to Byleth and Seteth falling for one another. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluffier than a sheep eating cotton candy
> 
> Rated XXX for graphic depictions of hand-holding

The first time Byleth felt Seteth’s hand brush against hers was an accident.

“Ah here, let me help you.” Seteth said, kneeling down to help Byleth pick up the stack of books she was returning to the library. She’d collided with him around the corner of the corridor.  
“I’m really sorry, Seteth. I couldn’t see much over this stack of books.” She chuckled, reaching for a tome. He reached for it too, his hand laying over hers. It took a moment to set in, and when he realized they’d made contact he quickly withdrew.  
“Ah, it is me who should be apologizing. I was deep in thought and not paying attention to where I was going.” He blushed. “I have several errands to do, so there’s a lot on my mind.”

“Well maybe I could help? It would be a great way to learn the ropes and meet people.” Byleth smiled. He gathered a few of her books in his arms.  
“I would like that very much, Professor. Allow me to help you bring the rest of these to the library.”

Byleth joined him regularly on his weekly errands after that, walking with him to the market. They often strolled side by side, chatting about the weather or what the students were up to. Sometimes they’d joke, chuckling and muttering amongst themselves in the crowds. Walking so closely, Byleth’s hand brushed against his. She said nothing, only glancing to him from the corner of her eye. He blushed, muttering an apology, but did not move away. The touch was warm, soft, brief, gentle.

There’d been moments between them, small and fleeting, where they’d be so intimately close. Yet Byleth restrained. It was never the right time. Seteth remained ever-present, supportive, and patient. Always kind and unwavering.

Seteth’s attitude really started to change about her after she saved Flayn, and he really softened when she joined him to defend the memorial at the Rhodos Coast. As she learned more about him, they grew closer, becoming trusted friends. Sincerity, respect, understanding all blossomed between them.

Byleth heard a few love stories over the course of her life, but she never expected to fall in love. Yet when he comforted her after Jeralt’s death, something sparked in her. He hugged her, allowing her to weep into his shoulder. Then he dried her tear, a tender thumb wiping her cheek.  
“I will check on you from now on until you ask to stop.” He said. “And if you need someone to talk to at any time, you can come find me.” From a man who was eternally busy, the offer was serious. As if she were an exception.

It was a slippery slope, and her fate was sealed one day when she met him for tea, after her transformation. He was bewildered over the fact that her hair changed, distracted by it. She caught him staring at her a handful of times before she decided to just humor his curiosity by inviting him to tea. He stammered, pouring her a cup and handing it to her.

Her fingers brushed over his to take the cup, and it was as if time stood still. She met his gaze. Her breath hitched as her face turned red. He grew flustered, stumbling over his words. Byleth struggled to find words of her own, realizing that he might also be fond of her.

Then, she vanished for five years.

Returning to Garreg Mach, she found Seteth amongst the ruins. When he saw her for the first time in years, his face lit up. Incredulousness was replaced with elation as he rushed to her. A shaky hand reached up to touch her cheek, his fingers soft and warm as ever.  
“You… you’re real. You’re here.” He whispered.

She nodded, reaching up to hold his hand against her cheek with a smile.

The war came, hurling them into a whirlwind of violence and strife. Through it all, they stood by each other, lending one another their strength. Their feelings became more obvious to one another, sneaking glances. Seteth would move close behind Byleth in the war room, his hand gently taking hers and guiding it over the maps. They dared not go public with their affections, though whenever possible Byleth would reach for his hand and hold it tightly when out of the view of others.

Somehow, they survived it all. A full confession finally poured from Seteth upon the war’s end. He took her hands in his, proposing and offering her a beautiful emerald ring. She had meant to propose to him then too, surprising him with a ring of her own. Sliding the shape of eternity around one another’s fingers, they knew it would be some time before they could truly allow themselves time together.

And when Fodlan was complete and united, they wed, no longer hiding their love.

Seteth carried Byleth to their wedding bed, unable to stop himself from kissing her. They took their time undressing one another. Seteth’s soft fingers brushing under the fabric and sliding it over her skin with shaky breaths. It had been so very long since he had allowed himself such pleasures.

They fell into the bed, kissing and clinging to each other. At last, together. Seteth groaned, his cock hard and aching for her. Years of repression finally building to this moment. Byleth lay sprawled beneath her saint, embracing him. Her smile never wavered.

Fingers traced over each other’s scars. Battles long past only pale memories on their warm skin. Soft touches were followed by kisses, each one a prayer of gratitude for the present moment. Seteth’s fingers strayed down to dripping core, sliding into her folds and pulling a noise from her. Music to his ears, he did it again, following her melody with his ministrations. She reached down, her hand wrapping around his girth and pumping him. Precum dripped over her thigh as he bucked his hips into her motions.

She sighed, removing her hand from him to hook his shoulders, pulling him into her. A long moan drawled from him as he sank to the hilt. He trembled, his eyes tightly shut as he struggled to contain himself. She kissed his nose, brushing a thumb over his cheek.  
He leaned into her touch, his hand reaching up to clasp over hers. In the soft candlelight, their rings glittered as they clasped hands. Seteth clutched her hand in his and pressed it into the pillow next to her head as he opened his eyes. She smiled at him, murmuring phrases of love. Slowly, he rolled his hips into her.

Her moans were silenced with fervent kisses. Every movement was an act of utter adoration for her. Byleth held him tightly, orgasming once, then twice. Her back arched in ecstasy. This vision had Seteth come undone. He seized her lips in a passionate kiss as he found his release, spilling inside of her.

Her fingers intertwined with his, neither of them wanted to ever let go.


	27. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth convinces Seteth to choke her during sex. He hesitates for a moment. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, so I'm offering up a small comic with it. I also have like 0 inspiration lately ;o;

Seteth’s hands wrapped around Byleth’s throat, soft, warm. His thrusts continued. Byleth’s eyes fluttered closed. Her nails dug into his flesh, raking stripes down his back.

“You want this, don’t you?” Seteth purred. His hands held loose.  
“I’m so close.” Byleth rasped.

“I’m still not sure…” Seteth murmured.  
“Fuck you, bastard. Do it!” She hissed, bucking her hips into his thrusts. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She’s so close to cumming, all she needed was for him to be a little rougher to send her over the edge. Finally she convinced him to try it, yet he still hesitated.

Instead, Seteth pressed his body against hers, kissing her deeply. He twitched, also on the edge. She writhed beneath him crying out, muffled against him. His grip tightened. He wanted to see her cum, desperate to share their release together.

She tensed as he tightened his grip over the sides of her neck. He pulled back, “You’re such a filthy slut.” He took a breath, kissing her again as her breaths grew shorter. She wheezed, her tongue growing lazy against his. Her walls twitched, then fluttered over his cock.

He squeezed and she convulsed. Her pussy squeezed. He moaned into her and she came at last, drenching him. Her pussy rippled over his cock, milking him of his release. He eased his grip and she gasped. Byleth’s eyes shot open as she tossed her head back as she rode out the rest of her orgasm while Seteth spilled inside her.

“Yes, ah, yes!” Byleth moaned, shaking.

Seteth smiled, “Now I see why you wanted it so bad.” He collapsed against her, pulling himself from her with a grunt. “Incredible.”


	28. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth suspects Seteth is keeping secrets. She decides to confront him. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for lack of updates, I've been back to work and super tired! Whew!
> 
> Byleth has a keen attention to detail, which makes her an excellent strategist. She also happens to notice small details about Seteth that drive her curiosity.
> 
> I'm in desperate need of ideas/inspo for the last few prompts because I'm FRIED (no AU's please I suck at them horribly)
> 
> Thanks Auron_Kale for the inspiration and giving me the ideas for this, you're the real MVP  
> I think I need to pose a new Seteth figure to print and send to you... or sculpt a Beast!Seteth for you :P

The afternoon breeze brought with it a scent of ginger. Byleth had set out tea cakes and waited patiently. Seteth appeared around the hedge, greeting her with his brilliant smile. He took his seat across from her, settling in.  
“Sorry, I almost lost track of time again. Thank you for inviting me to tea.” He smiled again, shining like the sun. Byleth couldn’t help but blush at his sincerity. She poured his tea, to which he enthused, “Ah, my favorite!”

She stared at his smile, his teeth so fine and perfect, yet something was strange about them, and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She continued with her small talk as he took a scone from the delectables she set out. Taking a bite she noticed how pronounced the marks were on the scone. She stared, watching him devour the treat. There was something strange about his teeth, his two canines dipping slightly longer than average.

“Sorry to be so rude, I skipped lunch and am famished.” Seteth chuckled. “By the way you’re staring at me I assume my manners--”  
“No, no, it’s fine.” She chuckled. “I just was thinking.” She pushed the thoughts aside. It was inappropriate to be obsessing over such tiny details… especially details regarding the advisor to the Archbishop’s mouth.

Teatime chatter ended with jokes and laughter. Despite the initial animosity between the two, they’d grown fond of each other, and Byleth often wondered if she was unintentionally flirting with him. He was so intriguing, and at points he seemed to restrain himself, as if he had a thousand stories to tell about any subject.

Time passed and invited him to more tea parties. Each time she found herself transfixed on his sensuous smile, and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her when it came to those tiny points behind his lips. The inquisitive students seemed to bother him the most as he dodged their questions about his background, his crest, and his rare hair and eye color. She kept her curiosity to herself, remaining ever observant and silent on the subject.

Until she accompanied Seteth and Flayn to the Rhodos coast. After the conflict in passing conversation, Byleth picked up on stray details. Seteth finally admitted that he was in fact Flayn’s father. Upon further reflection and days later, Byleth realized that the resemblance to the statues of the saints was so uncanny, the fact that their crests were the same was no coincidence. Seteth was hiding a huge secret from the world about himself.  
Late one evening Byleth decided to confront him with this information, not knowing what could result. Things between her and Seteth had been more than amicable, but the fact that he would hide something so great from her was concerning. Finding him ever diligently working in his office, she closed and locked the door behind her.

He cocked an eyebrow and regarded her. “Is something wrong?”

“I think this is very much a private conversation.” She said, stern. She stood before his desk, arms crossed. Seteth inhaled and set down his quill, expectant.  
“Proceed.”  
“You have many secrets, don’t you, Seteth?” She began. Seteth’s face was a mask of stoicism. Even still, she found her body warming in his presence. Unsure if it was desire or adrenaline from the impending confrontation, Byleth dared to continue. “You revealed to me that you and Flayn aren’t siblings. That she is your daughter.”  
“That is correct. Byleth, I am concerned. Do you have a problem with me? I do not wish to upset you.” He furrowed his brow.  
“What else are you hiding?” She asked, the one last chance for him to reveal the truth himself. Seteth got to his feet, approaching her from around his desk. Closing the distance he reached up and cupped her face.

“Can we not let things flow naturally?” He murmured, gazing into her eyes.

Her face flushed. He’d never been so bold before. She stammered, struggling to formulate words. He smiled, then leaned in to kiss her. She reached up running a hand through his hair. His tongue flicked over her lip and she allowed him access. She reciprocated, her tongue exploring his mouth. Something sharp grazed over her, causing her to withdraw and gasp in surprise. Her fingers brushed through his emerald locks over a pointed ear.

She stepped back, her hand rushing to cover her mouth as she gawked at him. “What… are you?”  
Seteth answered with a sorrowful look. “I am someone who loves you.”

The heat in the room couldn’t stop the shiver down her spine. She was certain of those pointed teeth now, and her racing mind was filled with wild thoughts of his mystery. Those thoughts whirled like a tempest and were suddenly halted by a rogue tangent, the imagination of his teeth over her flesh. Her hair stood on end.  
“I thought… I thought you were a saint. That you and Flayn were--”  
“Cichol and Cethleann.” He cut her off. Her eyes grew wide. “You are correct.”  
“But that’d mean…”  
“I am beyond human years.”  
“...And beyond human.” She concluded.  
He dipped his chin in a nod. “Now that you know, please don’t tell. I wanted to wait until the time was right to tell you, because I--” He choked.  
“I want to be with you.” Byleth exhaled, knowing his intentions.  
He perked up. “You do?”  
“That doesn’t change anything, I just wanted you to be honest.” She smiled.  
He beamed at her, those teeth in full view. They were no illusion, he was some strange immortal being, and yet he cared for her. A thrill shot through her and she raced to him, twining her fingers through his hair again as she seized him in a kiss. He returned it, his hands desperate over her, clutching her tightly.  
Fervently, they undressed each other, tossing their garments aside haphazardly. They could not break away from each other, stumbling over Seteth’s office, knocking over the drafting table, a lamp, sending books flying from their neat stacks on end tables. Byleth’s leg hiked up over Seteth’s hips as her wet pussy grinded against his hard cock. A beastly groan rumbled from his chest as he slammed her into the wall, sheathing himself inside.

She threw her head back with a cry as Seteth fucked her rigorously. “It’s been so long, and all I’ve been able to think of is you.” He murmured, kissing her neck. “At last, I have you.”  
“Ah, Seteth.” She rutted her hips into his and he moved harder into her, pressing her more firmly into the wall. Her nails dug into his skin as he nipped down her collarbone. Goosebumps crawled over her as his teeth grazed her flesh. “Please, I need you.”  
“Cum with me, Byleth.” He begged. “Please!” He grunted with a hard thrust and she moaned, milking him of his orgasm. As he filled her with seed, he bit down on the nape of her neck. She tensed and keened, gushing over him.

His grip eased when he finished, gently pulling out of her and kissing the small welt where four little pinpricks marked her neck. He nuzzled against her, inhaling her scent and squeezing her tightly. Her legs wobbled as he eased his weight off her. The room was silent aside from their panting. He guided her over to the soft sofa in the rear of his office, where they lay wrapped in each other’s arms as they came down fully from their high.


	29. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth has indulged himself, but refuses to allow himself release. Byleth wants to help. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. I was super tired! I'm going to try and catch up, finish these kinktober prompts, and then return to working on Lord of Silver Snow.  
> This one has a cockring and is a little more subtle about orgasm denial (since it's a common kink in my other fics)
> 
> Also Byleth in Sothis regalia

Seteth had become accustomed to Byleth’s knock that he didn’t even look up when he greeted her. “Time for tea already? It seems like I just started working.” He continued to scribble away, not hearing the lock click.

Byleth glided across the room, planting herself in front of his desk, silent. She smirked, waiting for his reaction. As Seteth finished his last few scrawlings, he glanced up with a warm smile. Upon laying his eyes on her, the smile faded and his eyes grew wide.

“W-where did you get that?” His voice cracked as he gaped at her, dumbfounded.

Byleth’s smirk widened as she hooked her knee onto his desk and crawled over his ledgers to pull him into a kiss. He whimpered, before yanking away, red-faced.

“Heresy! Professor, those are holy robes, the Goddess’s regalia, n-not--” He swallowed, cowering against the stained glass window behind him. “ _ Sexy lingerie _ !”

Yet he couldn’t deny the desire hardening in his trousers. His eyes roamed over her, watching the sheer indigo fabric whisper over itself as it cascaded over her curves, drenching her in elegance. Ribbons fluttered and dragged over his papers as she knelt on his desk, watching him with a pout. Idle fingers tangled in the ribbons and twirled them as she sighed, disappointed. She leaned back, extending a bare leg out over his desk and crossing it with the other in a deliberate fashion.

He groaned, “Professor, if you are trying to seduce me, could you please not wear such sacred garments?” He had hunched over to hide his now throbbing erection, unable to break his gaze from her beautiful legs.

“You seem quite flustered.” She ignored him, a glint in her eye. “Don’t you want to show me how devout you are of a follower? Pay tribute?”

Seteth shuddered, catching himself palming his cock over the fabric. He whispered, “This is surely a sin.”  
“Is it? What if the goddess commanded you to indulge?” She countered.

He licked his lips, exhaling a shaky breath. Unable to respond he dropped to his knees. Byleth had been teasing and taunting him for months. When both became aware of the chemistry between them, things went downhill, quickly. It was a dance of seduction, and Byleth always had him pinned. He’d resisted, resolute to the work that had to be done, but that resolve was slipping.

After centuries, he was slipping.

Byleth knew it, too. She doubted he would give in, but she enjoyed toying with him, and it was her favorite form of entertainment. She delighted in him, and when she wasn’t teasing him or leaving him to work, she was spoiling him and showering him with gifts, subtle and restrained affections, and soft words. Though they hadn’t outright confessed, things were very obvious, which made every moment alone all the more exciting.

This was no exception, as Byleth watched a very flustered Seteth grovel before her as he struggled to contain his urges. “Pay tribute to your goddess, Seteth.” She cooed.

He lunged to her, embracing her legs and kissing up to her knee until he was grinding against her shin. She brushed a hand into his hair as he kissed her thighs, rutting against her leg for some sort of relief.  
“This is so wrong.” He whimpered, sucking a small mark on her inner thigh. “I cannot take this anymore. You are incorrigible. I’m going to explode with you like this--”

“Ah ah ah…” Byleth tutted, pressing a finger to his forehead and pushing him gently back. “No cumming unless I say.”

She hopped down from the desk. Hesitant, she gazed down at him before instructing him to unfasten his trousers and touch himself. Dutifully, he did so. This was the third time he’d shown himself to her, and while he was still shy, he had more confidence and less hesitation in the act. He met her eyes, fisting his cock in an earnest pace.

Byleth drifted around behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “You’re so dedicated.” She purred. “So devoted.”  
“Yes…” He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. Byleth shifted behind him, sinking to her knees so she could lean in and whisper into his ear.  
“And dedicated. Such a beautiful, neglected cock. How long has it been since you’ve cum?” She asked.

“I… do not know.” He blurted. He’d masturbated, but denied himself release. Every time he went through with the act, he just couldn’t bring himself to release. Even with the escalation between him and Byleth, Seteth still had a surprising amount of restraint. Byleth continuously tested him.

“Will you cum for me?”  
He swallowed, “You said--”  
A sensuous, satisfied chuckle rang in his ear, like a divine melody. His cock twitched in his hand. Precum leaked down his shaft to his fingers. He groaned. He could cum, he certainly was ready, riding wave after wave of pleasure. So close… yet he held off.

The amount of control this man had both astounded and amazed Byleth. His face bright red, sweat beading on his head as he panted. Seteth fervently pumped his cock per her request, and resisted his release as she commanded. Byleth’s hands slipped around him and over his arms, stilling his movements and bringing his hands to rest on his thighs. From around him, she began to leisurely work his cock.

A broken moan filled the air as Seteth rutted into her hands. Her soft fingers clasped his balls while her other hand worked deftly. His own fingers gripped his thighs. Byleth leaned up, kissing his neck up to his jawline, nuzzling into the coarse hair.

“I’m so close.” Seteth breathed.  
“Don’t cum.” Byleth warned, continuing her ministrations. “Just enjoy it. This is my blessing.”

Seteth whined as her pace quickened. He trembled, barely able to cling to his control. After so long, not cumming should have been easy. Yet he struggled, his balls massive, swollen and aching for so many times he already denied himself. Byleth was touching him at last, and it was incredible. Her voice broke through the fog of arousal, stirring him, containing him, taming him. She was his goddess, and he was the devout follower.

He prayed, clenching his jaw. Cum leaked freely, dripping over her fingers and down his balls. His body ached, so sensitive, even in the warmth of her embrace from behind. He yearned for her hands to be all over him, to touch him. Her hot breath had goosebumps crawling over his flesh, and intermittently shivers rattled him.

Twitching, he pleaded. “You must stop! Please, I cannot take much more of this!”  
“Mmm, I like this though. Doesn’t it feel good, Seteth?” She crooned.

Tears bleared his vision, “Yes, yes it does! I love it. But I cannot cum… Not yet. I cannot yet--”  
Her hands freed him, withdrawing behind him. There was a shuffling, but his senses dulled as he doubled over, panting. His cock ached and dripped, but the loss of contact was a relief. He wasn’t ready, he couldn’t, he--

Hands grabbed his shaft again from behind, and a cool material stretched and slid down his length. Seteth was still trying to regain his composure, unsure of what was happening. The warmth and tang of magic rippled through the air as Byleth whispered an incantation and something locked around the base of his cock. Trembling, Seteth leaned back and stared down to see a cockring in place, with glowing purple runes inscribed around it.

“What--?” He was still painfully aroused, and his erection showed no signs of abating.

“My most devout follower, this is my gift for you. For not cumming, for resisting temptation, you have earned this.” Byleth got to her feet and strolled around to gaze down at him with a smug grin. “Now you’ll stay hard, and you won’t cum.”  
Seteth gasped, shaking. “B-but--”

Yet it was exactly what he wanted, to not cum. Not yet. To not give in to such selfish urges, when so much work still needed to be done. Still he deserved the pleasure, and riding it was heavenly and a welcome respite.

“Do you like it?” She asked.  
“I love it.” Seteth threw himself against her legs, embracing her again, grinding his dripping hardness against her. “Oh goddess, this is incredible.”  
“Good. No cumming.”  
“No cumming.”


	30. Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth cannot resist each other any longer. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, sweet, and to the point
> 
> Seteth has a big dick, you'd need a moment to adjust regardless...

Byleth clutched Seteth’s shoulders, burying her face into his neck. She tensed, still adjusting to his massive size. He chuckled softly, his arms wrapped around her. He was patient, waiting for her to adjust. It was her first time, and the tension between her and Seteth finally culminated to them, naked in his office and entwined in his chair.

“If you do not wish to continue, I do not mind finishing you with my fingers.” He murmured.

“No, no.” She whimpered, adjusting over him once more with a soft moan. “I want this. I want you. I’ve always wanted you.”

He squeezed her tightly at the words, smiling. “I’m so happy, Byleth.” He kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you, Seteth.” She looked up into his eyes, then leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. The movement pulled a moan from him. Slowly, she began to rock her hips over him, breathy moans followed her rhythm. Seteth hummed, leaning back and closing his eyes, allowing her to find her pace.

“You feel so good.” He murmured, his hands brushing down her back to her hips. He restrained himself, waiting until she was ready before he dove in. When her moans crescendoed and her pace quickened, Seteth bucked his hips up into her. She cried out, her flushed face flashing with ecstasy. He continued his motions with hers, moving in to kiss up her neck.

His hands clutched her tightly as her pussy clutched his cock. Primal sounds ripped from his throat as his tongue delved into her lips and seized her mouth in a desperate kiss. She writhed over him, wanting more, desperate for everything he could give her. Her noises were pleading as she rode him, chasing the apex of pleasure.

When she climaxed, her whole body trembled. Her nectar drenched him as her pussy rippled over him. He swore, certain the whole monastery could hear them now. He couldn’t hold back, his own orgasm was imminent, and his hips stuttered upwards as he spilled inside of her. Their lips crashed again and again, ravenous as they rode out their high.

Their fevered passion devolved into soft whispers and caresses of “I love you.”


	31. Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth wind up in Byleth's bedroom. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's first orgasm has Seteth desperate for more.
> 
> Sorry these last few are rather short. I'm just writing out whatever comes to mind and I guess that's just how it be

Byleth shivered, crawling over Seteth’s lap. In the dark of her room, she was grateful for the dim candlelight that barely illuminated his reassuring smile. It was her first time, and his upright cock was more than a little intimidating. She bit her lip.

“You do not have to if you--”  
“No. I want to.” She nodded. She leaned forward, straddling him, feeling the tip of his length brush between her legs as she kissed him. He sighed. A slight bit of tension melted from him, but he was still rigid beneath her, not daring to move much out of preservation of her comfort.

It only made her need him more. Her hand drifted lazily down his chest to his curls. Her fingers clasped around the base of his shaft. He grunted in approval against her lips as she gave a few sloppy pumps before angling him beneath her. His cock brushed against her dripping folds, feeling the hot humidity of her yearning.

Then, she sank down on him with a low moan. “Ah, Seteth.”

Trembling, his hands hovered over her thighs, hesitant. “Byleth, are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes.” She gritted out, splaying her palms over his chest to steady herself. “Fuck, this is amazing.”

“Byleth…” Seteth stared up at her in sheer adoration.

She rocked her hips. Seteth’s eyes fluttered closed as he exhaled, his hands finally resting over her thighs. Seteth felt amazing. She squirmed when he twitched inside her, whining as she moved. To feel him, to be with him, to be so full of him, Byleth was overwhelmed with emotions.

She leaned back as Seteth began to thrust up into her, meeting her pace with new force. She stifled her first cry, but could not hide the rest. His unrelenting motions had moans spilling from her lips without reprieve. Byleth tossed her head back, shaking.

“Ah, Goddess… I--I--” She moaned as her pussy clenched. Hot nectar ejaculated over Seteth’s belly and chest. Byleth’s orgasm tore through her, drenching Seteth beneath her.

Allowing her to rest, Seteth paused his thrusts. He stared up at her, shocked and aroused. His cock throbbed, demanding a replay but all he could do was try to process the past few seconds in his head as Byleth collapsed on top of him.

_ Squirting. _ Something he had read about but it was so rare, and he had banned those books from the monastery ages ago. Yet he had often fantasized about it. There was hardly a better word for it. Stunned but aroused, Seteth was desperate to make it happen again.

“You… you were very excited.” He murmured.

“Please… I want to go again.” She panted.  
He grinned. “I’m far from finished with you, Byleth.”


	32. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth dominates Seteth. Seteth loves it. Byleth makes sure to take care of Seteth afterward. They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth knows exactly what Seteth needs.
> 
> Now back to writing Lord of Silver Snow!

“Mmph!” Seteth grunted through his gag as Byleth flogged his chest. His pectorals were stained with red marks as he knelt, nude. His hands were bound behind his back, and Byleth’s degrading comments only made him harder. He throbbed, loving every second of his punishment.

Byleth didn’t even bother to undress from her Enlightened One attire, the ceremonial robes only making her more immaculately beautiful than she already was. Even as she loomed over him upon the altar in the deserted chapel. She paced over and set her flog aside, then stopped and regarded him.

“A sinner like you still needs to repent some more…” Her eyes flicked from his flushed face to his cock. He panted through his gag, strings of drool hanging from his chin. His lidded eyes bleared with tears. He whined, scooting an inch towards her.

Byleth smirked and walked around him, dropping down to slide her hands over his shoulders. He leaned into her touch, keening. Her fingers dipped further down his chest, before tightly pinching his nipples and twisting. The sensation electrified him, sending a shiver down his spine. His cock jolted, dripping into a small puddle onto the floor.

As she twisted his nipples, she cooed into his ear. “You’re a sinner, not a saint. You like this  _ far  _ too much.”

“Mmhm! Mmhm!” He nodded, bucking his hips into the air.

“Saint reduced to sinner, reduced to slut.” She chuckled.

She moved behind him, freeing her grasp from his nipples and leaning him forward. Something probed at his rear and he leaned further to accept it, whimpering. Lubed and ready, the toy made it into his yearning asshole. Thick and long, it filled him, brushing against his prostate. He remained leaning over his knees, whimpering as the stretch walked the line along pleasure and pain. Byleth hummed in satisfaction as she began to fuck him at a punishing pace with it.

“Repent, slut.” She hissed. He moaned in reply, muffled by his gag. The sensations were too much for him. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ cum without my permission!”

He resisted, sobbing into his gag as the pleasure overwhelmed him. His body was so sensitive, his flesh tingling with desire. Tears ran down his cheeks as his muffled moans crescendoed into ecstasy. The puddle of cum on the floor grew more noticable. Finding a good pace, Byleth reached around with her free hand and once again took hold of one of Seteth’s nipples. Pinching and twisting, Seteth whined like a desperate plea into his gag.

His chest heaved as he took the massive dildo in his ass, giving into Byleth’s name calling. Deep down, the Saint really was just another depraved sinner. And he  _ loved  _ it.

“Repent, slut!” Byleth commanded again, with another furious thrust.

Seteth saw stars as his body convulsed. Ropes of hot cum shot across the marbled floor beneath him as he sobbed out broken moans against his gag. A few more short thrusts of the toy and Byleth pulled out of Seteth’s gaping asshole gently, watching the last few shots of cum join the rest of his spend to cool on the floor. Seteth trembled, whimpering as he fell over to his side on the floor.

Byleth sprang into action, setting the dildo aside to free his hands, then take out his gag. “Are you alright, my love?” She asked softly, running a gentle hand through his hair.

“Ah, yes.” He panted, curling to hug his knees. “Very sensitive. It was wonderful.”  
Byleth leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, before retrieving a blanket. Seteth took his time to sit up. Swiftly, Byleth wrapped him in the blanket and hugged him tightly holding him in silence for a moment.

Seteth broke the silence. “Was I good?”  
“You were perfect, as always.” She smiled, kissing him. “When you’re ready, I’ll go draw you a bath to relax, okay?”  
“But what about--”  
“I’ll clean up here while you bathe.” She smiled down at him like the sun. “Then we can have tea and snuggle, hm?”

“Thank you, Byleth.”

“I’ll always take care of you.”


End file.
